


It started with a kiss (part 1, 2 & 3)

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clayton raised Ian, Cold Mickey milkovich, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher In Love, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Ian and Mickey are the same age, Ian and Mickey lives together, Ian lives with Clayton, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Lip is an asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Mandy is 3 years younger than them, Mandy is rude but shy, Mickey is distant, Mickey is raised by his mother and father-in-law, Mickey's mother loves Ian, Shy Ian Gallagher, Slow Burn, Smart Mickey Milkovich, Young Ian Gallagher, Young Mickey Milkovich, asian drama AU, asian drama adaptation, forced to live together, happy ending gallavich, like sloooooooooooooooooow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: This fanfic is an adaptation of a Tdrama (a Taiwanese television series).This story doesn't reflect (unfortunately in some cases) the reality of the real world. In this story Mickey and Ian don't need to hide who they are, and their characters are also very different because their pasts are also different.Moreover, since inspired by a drama (heard here Asian TV series) the characters are quite chaste, sensitive, prude ...





	1. Part 1 - Episode 1 - love declaration

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is an adaptation of a Tdrama (a Taiwanese television series).  
> This story doesn't reflect (unfortunately in some cases) the reality of the real world. In this story Mickey and Ian don't need to hide who they are, and their characters are also very different because their pasts are also different.  
> Moreover, since inspired by a drama (heard here Asian TV series) the characters are quite chaste, sensitive, prude ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years spent in love with Mickey Milkovich, the most intelligent student in the entire school, Ian Gallagher decides to give him a love letter in which he expresses his feelings. Unfortunately for him, Mickey doesn't even deign to look at him.
> 
> Soon after, the house Ian has just moved in with his father, Clayton, collapses, and both are left homeless.  
> Fortunately, Clayton's former friend Andrew Steffen, offers his help and invites them to live at home.  
> They both agree, but Ian doesn't know that Andrew is Mickey's adoptive father!  
> Ian and Mickey will have to live under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever watched a Japanese, Taiwanese or Thai drama, it's possible that you know this story.
> 
> I love this story and have already watched and read all the versions that exist, so now I write mine ... with Mickey and Ian of course!
> 
> The personalities of Ian and Mickey are clearly different, but it is because their pasts are also different.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

 

Ian felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was standing at the entrance to the high school, waiting anxiously for Mickey to walk out.

 

He had spent the evening of the previous day writing him a letter, to tell him all he felt for him, and had gathered all his courage to give it to him today.

 

Mickey was in his eyes the most beautiful man in the whole school.

To tell the truth, he was probably the most beautiful in the world.

And if that wasn't enough, he was the smartest student he knew.

 

Their high school liked to highlight their student's work and developed an internal grading system to group students by level.

And Mickey was of course in the best class, class A, and was also the best student in his class.

 

Ian meanwhile wasn't really a good student. He was in the last class, the F, and usually finished in the bottom of the overall standings.

 

Ian finally saw Mickey coming out of the building and move towards him.

 

He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Mickey.

He felt his hands tremble and his breathing jerked away as Mickey moved on.

 

He totally stopped breathing when Mickey stopped in front of him.

 

"Move! You're in my way." Mickey growled before going around Ian.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was crying behind the gym stairs. He felt that he was going to die of grief and shame.

 

Mickey hadn't even bothered to look at him, except to tell him to move from his path.

 

The whole image he had built of the young man in his mind had been erased by the brutal tone he had used to talk to him.

 

"Ian? Ian? "

 

Ian looked up to see Debbie a little farther away looking for him.

Debbie was his best friend, his cousin but also his half-sister.

 

Like Debbie, Ian was Monica's son. But unlike her and her siblings, Ian wasn't Frank's son, but Clayton Gallagher's, Frank's brother.

 

Monica had a one-night affair with Clayton and had come home nine months later to leave Ian with him.

 

Clayton had since raised Ian alone, doing his best.

 

Although he wasn't a fan of how his brother raised his children, Clayton wanted to keep a link between Ian and the rest of the Gallagher children.

Debbie was the only one Ian was really close to.

Not that he didn't like other Gallagher children. Apart from Lip, they were all good friends. But over the years, he didn't see them as often as Debbie.

 

She was in the same high school as Ian and spent most of her free time with him.

 

Lip was also in the same high school and was of course in class A as Mickey.

But Ian still struggled with how Lip behaved with him and the condescending tone he used every time he spoke with someone.

 

He knew Debbie wouldn't stop looking for him until she got him, so he decided to get out of the stairs.

 

"Debs ..." he called shyly.

 

Debbie turned and ran to him at full speed before taking him in her arms.

 

"Ian! are you ok? "She asked worriedly.

 

Ian pushed Debbie away so he could see her face.

She seemed visibly worried for him.

 

"Why do you ask that?" He asked intrigued by her question.

 

Debbie showed a surprised look before explaining succinctly.

 

"Mickey ... I know you gave him a letter and he snubbed you-" Debbie started before being cut off by Ian's panic.

 

"What?!? How do you know?!?"

 

Debbie's eyes widened and explained.

 

"Everyone is aware of it Ian ... You did it at the end of the classes... Everyone saw it."

 

Ian felt his world collapse. He was going to be the laughing stock of the whole school, all because Mickey hadn't even bothered to take his letter.

 

He burst into tears in Debbie's arms.

 

*-*-*

 

It didn't take long for Ian the next morning to realize that as Debbie had explained to him, everyone was aware of what he had done.

 

Several students openly mocked him while Mickey was a few steps away, and not even seem to want to intervene.

 

This contempt he showed, confirmed Ian's new desire to forget what he had felt for him.

 

Lip didn't hesitate either to share his opinion on the subject and to explain how a relationship between him and Mickey was simply impossible.

 

Lip wasn't a big fan of Mickey.

To tell the truth, he saw him more as an enemy.

Because of him, Lip always came second in exams, and those despite all the efforts he made.

 

Debbie had a hard time supporting her brother's claims and especially the harm he was doing to Ian.

She began to yell at her brother, but he defended himself by saying that it wasn't he who had hurt Ian, but Mickey.

 

This statement seemed to change something in Debbie.

Though usually shy, she quickly walked the distance to Mickey and started to growl at him.

 

"Why did you do that!?! Why couldn't you just take this letter?!? "

 

Ian tried to hold his friend back and take her away, but she seemed far too determined to get answers.

 

Mickey stared at Ian for a moment before returning his attention to Debbie and asserting.

 

"I don't like brainless guys."

 

With these words, he left to go to his classroom, leaving Ian and Debbie alone.

 

*-*-*

 

Once home, Ian tried to forget this whole story.

He had just moved with his father to a small house that had just been built.

 

Ian loved his father, he knew all the difficulties he had to raise him and the kindness he always showed.

He also knew that since his birth, Clayton had put aside his personal life to only focus on him. Although Clayton spent a lot of time in his job, Ian knew it was to earn enough money to meet their needs.

 

Ian left his room after a last look.

Everything seemed in order.

The photos of him, Debbie and their friends were hanging on the walls, next to the ones he was posing with his father. The huge stuffed toy he had won at the carnival a few years ago stood proudly on his bed and his multiple comics filled the shelves.

 

He found his father in the kitchen and helped him put away the dishes before hearing someone ring the bell.

 

He left Clayton for a moment to see who came to visit them and grinned at seeing Debbie, Michelle, and Tammy at his door.

 

"Surprise!" Yelled the three friends.

 

"We wanted to see your new home," Michelle explained, handing Ian a flower bouquet.

 

He grabbed the bouquet and shifted to let his friends.

 

He quickly gave them a tour before settling with them in his room.

 

He was happy to see that none of them wanted to speak about Mickey, and tried to focus on their discussion to erase that bad memory from his mind.

 

Their discussion stopped abruptly when they began to feel the ground shaking under their feet.

 

Ian and his friends rushed out of the room to join Clayton in the living room.

 

The shock made the walls tremble. Some kitchen furniture collapsed on the floor. And Clayton pushed Ian and his friends out of the house.

 

They watched helplessly as the house collapsed in front of them.

 

No other house in the neighborhood seemed to have suffered such damage.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was annoyed.

He had slept at the hotel with his father the night before.

 

The house they had just built seemed to have suffered from a huge construction defect that had resulted in its collapse.

 

Clayton had spent several hours on the phone with the builder and the insurance, but unfortunately, they couldn't give him any answer or solution.

 

As if to add a little more element to its ordeal, a television channel had decided to cover the event, so that the next day, the whole school was aware.

 

Ian finally thought that his ordeal was coming to an end when he received a phone call from his father.

One of his former army friends had contacted him after seeing him on the news and offered to house them at his home.

 

Ian quickly rejoined his father at the hotel after his classes and helped him gather all the things they could have saved before going to his father's friend's house.

 

They were greeted by a couple his father's age.

 

The man introduced himself as Andrew Steffen.

 

His wife's name was Mariya.

 

Ian knew immediately that he would get on well with them.

They seemed as playful and kind as his father and seemed to adore Clayton.

 

Ian started to drop one of his bags when Mariya stopped him.

 

"You must be completely exhausted after all this. I'll ask my son to do it ... " She explained, putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

She turned to the house and called out a name that made Ian's heart squeeze.

 

"Mickey!"

 

"There was no reason for no one else to be called Mickey in this city," he thought reassuringly.

 

"Plus Mickey's name is Milkovich, not Steffen," he added mentally.

 

Yet it was Mickey Milkovich who came out of the house to help them.


	2. Part 1 -  Episode 2 - Top 100

 

 

Ian had trouble hiding his discomfort. The son of Andrew and Mariya was the boy he had given a love declaration a few days ago and had ridiculed him in front of the whole high school.

 

And if Mickey was Mariya's son, it meant that Ian would now live in the same house as him.

 

Ian felt Mickey's gaze resting on him for a moment.

Mickey quickly looked away to focus on the luggage to get into the house.

 

Ian let Mariya guide him inside.

He saw from the corner of his eye a young girl sitting on the sofa, a book in her hands.

 

Mariya took him to the dining room table, where she had placed a multitude of dishes.

 

"I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I did a little bit of everything," she explained with a smile.

 

Ian stared at the lasagna dish, the panned chicken, the mashed potato and the sandwich, before turning to Mariya and confessing.

 

"I'm sure I'll love everything. It looks yummy. When I try to cook, it's a disaster. "

 

"Do you like cooking?" Mariya asked, obviously interested.

 

"A little ..." Ian announced shyly.

 

"If you want I could show you how to make these dishes."

 

"Really?" Ian asked, deeply interested in this idea.

 

"Yes of course! I'm so happy that you're with us. None of my two kids likes to cook. I will finally be able to have fun with someone. "

 

Mariya had a big communicative smile, which also made Ian smile despite the situation he was in now.

 

"We took everything out of the car." a voice behind him said.

 

Ian and Mariya turned to face Mickey.

 

Andrew had an arm around Clayton's shoulders and laughed heartily behind him. He guided Clayton to the kitchen and got him a beer.

He offered one to his son who accepted and then turned to Ian.

 

Ian raised his hands, saying simply.

 

"No thanks."

 

"You don't drink?" Andrew asked before turning to look surprised at Clayton.

 

"Ian doesn't like the taste of beer," He explained simply.

 

"We have something else if you want," Mariya Announced.

 

Ian quickly explained that he wasn't really thirsty. Actually, it was Mickey's presence that didn't make him want to drink. He also knew that he didn't support very well the alcohol and that it would be dangerous for him to be drunk next to Mickey.

 

"What about me?" The girl on the couch asked.

 

"Ian, Clayton, this is Mandy, our daughter," Mariya explained before turning to Mandy and announcing.

 

"And you're too young to drink."

 

"Mickey too, he's too young!"

 

"He is old enough to have the right to a beer. And he will not have any more, "she said, turning to her son.

 

Andrew turned to Clayton before saying.

 

"I think our sons are the same age!"

 

"Yes! They are only a few months apart, "Clayton confirmed.

 

"Does that mean you're in the same class? Mom told me you were going to the same high school as Mickey, "Mandy questioned staring at Ian.

 

Ian had trouble realizing that he had just been asked a question. He was still analyzing the information he had just heard.

 

Mickey was in the same class as Lip, a class above his own. Yet they were the same age. Which implied that Mickey had skipped a class, and that he was still the smartest student.

 

Mandy cleared her throat to get Ian's attention and finally get an answer.

 

The latter turned to her and stammered.

  


"No ... Mickey is a class above me. He's in the same class as my cousin. "

 

"Anyway they couldn't have been in the same class," Clayton announced before explaining.

 

"Ian is in class F, and from what you told me, Andrew, your son is in class A."

 

Andrew nodded.

 

Ian had never felt ashamed to be in class F. He knew it wasn't glorious, but he simply didn't bring any interest. But now that he felt Mandy and Mickey's eyes on him, he was almost ashamed of himself.

 

"Mickey! Please show Ian his room." Mariya ordered before returning to the kitchen to finish the final preparations for the meal.

 

Mickey walked to the corridor without saying a word.

 

Ian followed him quickly, trying to catch up with him.

He didn't have legs as long as Ian's, but he was walking fast enough to sow him.

 

He stopped at a door he opened.

 

Ian tried to get into the room, getting as little as possible from Mickey who stayed on the doorframe.

 

The room was tastefully decorated. Ian was certain that was Mariya's work.

Mickey quickly confirmed his idea by saying.

 

"My mother was so excited by the idea of your arrival that she completely redecorated this room today. Because of that, I am now obliged to read in my room. "

 

Mickey slowly moved closer to Ian, who lowered his head so as not to meet his eyes.

 

"Whether you're here or not, it doesn't concern me." Announced Mickey before adding dryly.

 

"So don't interfere with my life."

 

*-*-*

 

Fortunately for Ian, the rest of the evening was calmer.

The meal was delicious, and the conversation was light.

He quickly returned to his room where he fell asleep.

 

It took him a few minutes after he woke up to remember the events of the day before and remember where he was.

 

He had all the difficulties in the world managed to drink his coffee sitting in front of Mickey.

And tried not to choke on his slice of bread when Mariya asked her son to show him the way to high school.

 

Mickey started walking quickly as soon as he was out of the house.

Ian tried to catch him, but Mickey turned to face him.

 

"I don't want to be seen with you. So you stay at least 5 steps behind me. "

 

He got a little closer to Ian, forcing him to back off before adding.

 

"And I forbid you to tell anyone that you live at my home. I don't want rumors to start circulating because of you. "

 

"Understood," Ian mumbled, looking down.

 

"And you don't have the right to speak to me either. Whether it's at school or on the way home, "Mickey finally said before turning around and back on his way.

 

Ian stood motionless for a moment before raising his head and sending a finger to Mickey's back.

 

He realized the distance that separated them now and ran to catch him.

He remained, however, at a reasonable distance from him.

 

He wasn't necessarily the kind of boy to obey everyone, but he lost all means to Mickey and could only obey.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was slumped on his desk, his head resting on his arms, to remember the events of the day before and morning.

 

Tammy was sitting next to him and asking a lot of questions about his new home, which Ian was trying to answer in the most evasive way possible.

 

Their main teacher returned to the room and everyone repositioned himself in his chair for the start of classes.

 

A general examination was planned two weeks later, and given their poor results, their teacher was routinely reprimanded.

 

He sighed deeply before turning to the board and slowly writing the subject of the exam.

 

"I know I'm a bad teacher and there's very little chance you'll get a good note ..." he said unmotivated.

 

"Don't say that teacher. It's not your fault. " Michelle spoke.

 

"It is true. If we weren't that stupid we'd have a better grade, " Tammy confirmed.

 

Like all the other students in his class, Ian loved his teacher.

He was the only one who didn't belittle them all the time because of their notes.

 

He knew he wasn't one of the smart guys, but he also knew that motivation was a big part of the issue.

No one except this teacher really encouraged them, and by force, they had taken for granted being stupid.

 

Ian sat up before affirming.

 

"It's not you, teacher. It's us. We aren't motivated enough. And if we worked better we would do as well as those in class A. "

 

All the students in the class laughed as if Ian had just said the funniest thing in the world.

Their teacher imitated them quickly, and Ian got up from a good one and hit his desk with the palms of his hands.

 

"I'm serious. I will work properly. And I would have a good note to this test. Better than Mickey! "

 

Once again his comrades laughed.

 

"Ian ... It's impossible," Tammy said between laughs.

 

"I know I can do it," he said again.

 

"Ian, I know you want to do ... But even if you put all your efforts, you certainly can't win against him." The professor said sadly before adding.

 

"He's the best in high school. And our high school is the best in the city. What makes him the smartest kid in the city ... Even with all your efforts, you can't go beyond it."

 

Ian thought silently for a moment. He wanted to show all his comrades and his teacher that with a little will they could all be at the level of those in class A. He wanted to do it, to prove it to all of them, but especially to prove it to Mickey and to take from him that sufficient air which he displayed every time they crossed each other.

 

"Then I'll be in the top 100!" Said Ian proudly.

  


*-*-*

 

The high school speakers began to sizzle, then a voice came to disturb the calm of the lunch break.

 

"Dear students of our school, I have an important announcement to make to you. Today, a student from class F said he can reach the top 100 at the next exam. Top that no class F student could ever reach. And this student is certainly not unknown to you, since it is Ian Gallagher, the young man who was rejected after a love declaration to the best student of this establishment Mickey Milkovich, and now finds himself without a house... Ian, everyone joins me in wishing you good luck. You'll need it, "said the voice, stifling a laugh.

 

Ian was paralyzed. He had just realized what he had promised earlier. He would never have thought that this promise was going around the school.

 

*-*-*

 

"Ian? Ian? "

 

Mariya had just returned to Ian's room, surprised to see more light filtering under the door at such a late hour.

 

Ian was standing next to his bookshelves a math book in his hand.

He struggled not to fall asleep.

 

He hadn't stopped studying since returning home and had trouble getting any information into his brain. For all that he knew he had to go on. He had to do it. Especially now that Mickey was aware of his project, to be defiled would be worse than anything.

 

"My God Ian! What are you doing awake at this hour? "Mariya questioned

 

"I have to finish this before going to bed ... Otherwise; I would never have time to study everything," Ian said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

She looked at him silently for a moment before finally affirming.

 

"Work hard. I'm sure you can do it. "

 

Ian watched her leave the room before sitting down at his desk and opening his math book.

Although there were solutions at the end of the book, he still couldn't understand this kind of calculation.

 

He felt the weight of his head rise and his neck relax.

He straightened quickly to avoid banging his head against the table and trying to focus on his exercise again.

 

He managed to hold about ten minutes before feeling the effects of fatigue again.

 

Mariya's voice rang out again through the door.

 

"Ian ..."

 

He got up and opened the door to face Mariya holding a meal tray in her hands.

He pushed himself to let her in and pushed the books away from his desk so she could put the tray on it.

 

It was filled with small dishes. A dried fruit salad, coffee pancakes, bacon, soup, and scrambled eggs.

 

The idea of eating this appetizing meal automatically woke Ian up.

 

Mariya sat down on the bed, beckoning Ian to eat.

 

He thanked her warmly before starting the soup.

 

"I'm happy to finally do that ... I finally feel like a mom."

 

Ian frowned and turned to look at her questioningly and mouth full of soup.

 

"I've never been able to do it for Mickey ... He's still sleeping before me," she said sulkily.

 

Ian swallowed hard his soup before asking.

 

"Is he sleeping before you? But he is not studying? "

 

"No ... Mickey never studies," Mariya confirmed.

 

"But! He is the best student in high school! "

 

"I know ... but he never needed to study."

 

"Is he really a genius then?" Ian half-admiringly half-annoyed.

 

Mariya nodded before staring at Ian.

 

"Maybe you should take a break ... Looks like you're going to fall apart."

 

Ian sighed before accepting.

 

Mariya came out as a fury from the room before coming back a few moments later, her arms loaded with photo albums.

 

"I'm the only one in this house who liked photo albums ... so I thought maybe you'd like to see them with me," she explained as she opened the first album.

 

Ian nodded. He drank his soup quickly before joining Mariya on the bed.

 

The first pages of the album all contained pictures of a little girl. Either alone or with Mariya and Andrew.

 

"Is it Mandy?" Ian asked.

 

Mariya pursed her lips before beckoning him no.

 

Ian frowned and focused again on the photos.

 

Mandy was their only daughter. However, this little girl looked a lot like Mariya's children.

 

"Is she a cousin?" Ian asked again before affirming.

 

"She looks a lot like Mickey."

 

"It's normal, it's him." Confessa Mariya showed a huge smile.

 

Ian froze in surprise before finally looking at all the pictures again.

 

It wasn't a little girl, but simply Mickey dressed in girl's clothes.

 

"Actually, when I was waiting for Mandy the doctors told me it would be a boy too ... I had always wanted a girl, so I thought I might have a little fun." She explained before adding a little guilty.

 

"At that time my life wasn't easy ... I didn't live with Andrew yet, but with my first husband and he wasn't a good person. These photos helped me a little to forget my difficulties. Later I learned that Mandy would be a girl, and I met Andrew who helped me leave my husband. I stopped taking these pictures, but I didn't manage to get rid of them. "

 

Ian stared at Mariya for a few moments before asking shyly.

 

"Andrew isn't the biological father of Mickey and Mandy."

 

"No ... Mickey was almost three years old when I met him, and I was about to give birth to Mandy. When he suggested that I leave my husband and follow him I realized that he would be a better father for my children than my ex-husband would ever be. So I left. The kids always knew that Andrew wasn't their biological father, but it never mattered to us ... "

 

Ian nodded to her that he understood and he would not talk about it.

 

*-*-*

 

After Mariya left, Ian hadn't been able to concentrate enough to work.

Not because he was too tired to work, but because the image of Mickey dressed as a little girl continued to haunt and distract him. He would never have imagined knowing such a secret about him.

 

When he had been at the table with him for breakfast it had been hard for him to control the laughter that memory had created in him.

 

He was now back in high school and preparing to eat the meal that Mariya had prepared for him.

Although the high school offered self-service, it was possible for students who wished to bring their own food and eat it in the refectory with the others. And considering the quality of the dishes prepared by Mariya, Ian was happy to escape to the school dishes.

 

Until all his friends were ready to eat, he had opened his English book to try to get a little ahead of his review schedule.

 

He felt someone pull on his chair and turned to face John.

 

John was Michelle's twin brother and used to hang out with them when his band of friends was busy elsewhere. On top of that, Ian was pretty sure John was feeling for him. But seeing him only as a friend, he had never tried to spend more time with him than necessary.

 

"Do you really want to be in the top 100?" He asked.

 

Ian nodded and John ran his head over his shoulder so he could look.

 

"If you want I can come to help you at home..."

 

"You're still a worse student than me," Ian remarked.

 

"But I can still help you review ... Tell me where you live ..."

 

Ian didn't really know how to make John understand that he couldn't give him his new address without intriguing him even more.

 

Fortunately for him, an external speaker interrupted their discussion.

 

Mickey was now in front of him, his bag in his hand.

 

"You. Get up, get your bag and follow me. "Mickey growled before leaving the room without even looking back to see if Ian was following him.

 

Ian quickly obeyed and found Mickey in a sheltered corner of the courtyards.

 

"My mother mixed our meals. Mine is full of carrot while I hate it. "Mickey growled, handing Ian his lunch box.

 

Ian took his box out of his bag and inspected the contents. Indeed, the latter didn't contain any carrots.

Mickey took it from his hands as soon as he closed it and crushed his on Ian's chest.

 

Ian took a step back and stared at Mickey before finally storing his box in his bag.

 

"I hate being in the same high school as you, it's so annoying," Mickey growled again.

 

Ian could barely stand the upper air he was displaying. Suddenly a bright idea crossed his mind. He did not really know where it was going to take him, but he had to try it.

 

"It could be worse, I could be a girl and our uniforms exchanged ..."

 

"Why do you say such bullshit?" Mickey growled.

 

Ian wondered if Mickey could manage to talk to him otherwise than grunting. He put that thought aside to focus on the present and took out his phone to display the copy of the picture he had made yesterday.

 

Mariya had offered to retrieve one of the photos, but not wanting to spoil her photo albums, he had just photographed his favorites.

 

At that moment he hadn't had a specific goal in mind, but now he was happy to have done it.

 

Mickey grabs the phone and automatically deleted the photo before staring at Ian with a glare.

 

"I'm not going to show anyone. But I want you to know that I have others and that you will not be able to suppress them. "

 

Even if he had managed to speak without his voice shaking, Ian was struggling to keep his cool.

 

"You want to blackmail me? What do you want?"

 

"That you help me to revise. I want you to get me into the top 100. "


	3. Part 1 - Episode 3 - Lucky charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Mickey had publicly rejected him, didn't seem able to talk to him without barking at him and was only there to help him because of the blackmail, Ian couldn't silence that little voice in his head that reminded him that he had feelings for Mickey for two years now and that they were now closer than he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small message of information that I will post here and on the first chapter of this story.
> 
> This fanfic is an adaptation of a Tdrama (a Taiwanese television series).  
> This story doesn't reflect (unfortunately in some cases) the reality of the real world. In this story Mickey and Ian don't need to hide who they are, and their characters are also very different because their pasts are also different.  
> Moreover, since inspired by a drama (heard here Asian TV series) the characters are quite chaste, sensitive, prude ...

 

 

 

Ian had managed to find a coherent story to tell his friends have seen him leave the room with Mickey.

And hopefully, his lie seemed to have been enough for them.

 

He was now at the table with his father, Mickey, and his entire family.

Mariya had prepared a feast and was happy to serve everyone.

 

"Ian, for your tonight's snack, you know what would make you happy?" She asked, smiling at him.

 

"I don't know ... But I'm sure it'll be delicious, you're really a good cook."

 

Mariya welcomed the compliment of good grace. Her husband and kids didn't seem too interested in her culinary skills, and Ian's presence now allowed her to talk a lot more about this topic.

 

"Don't put carrots in ... I'll need a portion, too." Mickey said before announcing.

 

"I don't want to starve in the middle of the night."

 

Andrew, Mariya, and Mandy stared at Mickey looking astonished.

 

"Are you going to study?" Mariya questioned in a barely audible voice.

 

Mickey nodded before explaining.

 

"I'm going to help Ian ..."

 

Mariya got up and went around the table to take Ian in her arms.

 

"Thank you. Thanks to you our son will finally study. "

 

Clayton frowned and turned to Andrew before asking for astonishment.

 

"How's that, finally? I thought Mickey was the best in his class. "

 

"Yes, he is. But he never needed to study. It's the first time…"

 

"Stop acting like it was cool to study" Mickey growled.

 

He ate a fork of his dish before adding.

 

"You don't have to be proud to have a son who studies while he doesn't need it."

 

Mariya let go of Ian before putting her hands on her hips and staring at her son.

 

"Since you've never acted like other kids your age, there's a lot of parenting stuff I couldn't do. And now thanks to Ian I can finally enjoy it. So stop grumbling and eat! You need to take some strength to study. "

 

She quickly forgot the dry tone she had just used with Mickey to start talking lightly and show a good mood.

 

Ian tried to hide his smile, but he soon realized it was a failure when Mickey stared at him.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian stared at the math exercise on his desk.

Mickey sat next to him and explained to him how to solve it. He was now waiting for him to solve it before moving on to the next.

 

They had planned to start by studying the main subjects before flying over the secondary ones.

 

Ian had quickly realized that Mickey had no idea of the subjects of the exams. The latter then said that he was never interested in the subject and that he went to the exams without having sought to revise a part of his courses in particular.

 

Even though Mickey had publicly rejected him, didn't seem able to talk to him without barking at him and was only there to help him because of the blackmail, Ian couldn't silence that little voice in his head that reminded him that he had feelings for Mickey for two years now and that they were now closer than he had ever been.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Mickey growled at Ian's stillness.

 

Ian turned to him, timidly machining his lower lip before confessing.

 

"I didn't understand everything…"

 

Mickey sighed loudly before leaning back to the book with a style in his hand and explaining everything to Ian.

 

"How do you get to remember all this?" The young man asked.

 

"I dunno. I read them once and I remember that's it, "Mickey explained.

 

Ian let out a "wow" of admiration, before looking up and imagining all the possibilities of these abilities.

 

"Maybe, you could become a teacher, and one of your students would end up with a Nobel Prize, and at the time of the presentation, he would say," It would never have been possible without my teacher, Mr. Milkovich. "... That would be pretty cool. "

 

He let out a small laugh before turning back to Mickey and facing a stoic face.

 

"Ever told you that you talked too much, and to say nothing?"

 

"Yes," Ian said without any embarrassment before adding.

 

"And I'm also told quite often that I should think twice before doing something. But my horoscope told me that this month I will succeed in everything I do. "He finished with conviction.

 

"And did mine expect me to be pissed off by a fool?" Mickey asked before pointing at the finger and adding.

 

"Concentrate on it rather than say nonsense. If you can understand this exercise, you should be able to get a good score. "

 

*-*-*

 

"Have you finished?" Mickey growled as he got up from Ian's bed.

 

He had finally left his chair to lie on the bed for a moment to rest. He wasn't really used to going to bed late, especially if it was to be as inactive as now.

 

"I can't find the solution," Ian grumbled, mopping his pencil.

 

Mickey sat down next to him and stared at the leaf.

 

"Fuck! I think we will have to start from the beginning. I'm going to do it with you, but this time you have to listen all right. "

 

Ian nodded vigorously. He listened carefully to Mickey and concentrated on his exercise.

 

He finally noticed the result he had found and turned to Mickey to see if he was right.

 

"Finally!" growled Mickey, sighing.

 

"Really?" Ian asked, his eyes wide.

 

"I really...Did I found the solution? "He wondered again.

 

"Don't be so excited! It's just an exercise. "

 

Mickey's claim is not enough to undermine Ian's joy, which took him in his arms.

 

Mickey tried to get away quickly, but he couldn't shake off Ian's hug before a flash dazzled them both.

 

They quickly turned to the origin of the flash and came face to face with Mariya with a phone in her hand and a smile on her face.

 

"Mum! What are you doing?!?"

 

"I wanted to immortalize this moment! My son who studies and helps his friend..." she explained with satisfaction.

 

She put her phone in her pocket and turned to the meal tray she had placed next to her before Mickey could say anything in the picture.

 

She put the dishes in front of them, smiling.

 

"My God! Do you plan to feed how many people with that? "He asked in front of the impressive amount of food.

 

"You need strength, it's important," she said before looking at Ian already busy eating and asking.

 

"Is it good?"

 

Ian nodded before using a new bite. Definitely, Mariya was an exceptional cook.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian had a hard time not falling asleep in class. Following his revisions the day before, he had very little sleep.

 

"Ian! Are you okay?"

 

Ian turned to the voice he had just heard.

John stared at him in astonishment.

 

"You look exhausted."

 

"I didn't sleep much last night ..." he explained vaguely before being joined by Michelle and Debbie.

 

Ian managed to spend the rest of the day without falling asleep in class.

The attention he paid to this task prevented him from noticing the steady gaze John had on him throughout the day.

*-*-*

 

"It's simple ... "Le vers vert, va vers le verre vert.". "

 

It was the third time Mickey had recited this same sentence in French and that Ian had the impression to hear only one word repeated again and again.

 

"There it is the worm. This word is the green color. This word is to say that it moves. And this one is the glass ... The French teacher likes to give an exercise of this kind in his exams.  And this one has a good chance to be chosen for the exam ... You have to find a mnemonic device to remember it. "

 

Ian stared at the French sentence written in front of him and mechanically chewed on his pencil.

 

"If you can't find one, write it at least 10 times in English and French, to remember ... It's a bit of cheating but-"

 

Mickey stopped immediately when he noticed that Ian had not waited for the end of his sentence to start rewriting the example.

 

By the time Ian finished writing, Mickey had fallen asleep, playing it against Ian's books.

 

Taking advantage of his sleep, Ian stared at him.

 

More closely, his face was even more beautiful. He noticed tiny freckles dotted on his nose.

He put his head on a pile of books to be able to observe it more closely and plunged into sleep before realizing it.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian clasped in his hands the lucky charm that Mariya had given him this morning.

She had done it during the night and had promised that it would help him with his exams, but that he had to wait after the exams to see what was inside.

 

Thanks to this good luck and all the time spend with Mickey to study, he had managed to found most of the answer.

Even that posed by the French teacher, which was exactly the one Mickey had made him study.

 

Tammy and Michelle were also happy not to have completely messed up all their tests.

 

Lip passed next to them laughing.

He turned to his friends affirming.

 

"This time for sure I'm going to win against Mickey. It is not in 20 minutes that he will be able to have the first place this time. "

 

Without thinking, Ian walked the distance to his cousin and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him.

 

"What are you talking about Lip?"

 

"Let me go, Ian!" Lip growled, releasing his arm.

 

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked again.

 

"Answer him," Debbie growled, noticing her brother's silence.

 

"Mickey fell asleep during the test. He woke up only 20 minutes before the end, "Lip explained summarily before resuming his journey.

 

Ian was forbidden, his eyes wide. If Mickey had fallen asleep during his test it was because of him.

If he had missed his exam it was his fault.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian nibbled his lower lip gently. He was sitting in front of Mickey's bedroom door, a box of herbal tea for sleep in his hands.

 

He knew that the damage had already been done, but he wanted to do something, if only a small thing, to help him and be forgiven.

 

He returned without knocking, knowing perfectly that Mickey was still in high school and put the box on Mickey's bed before going out like a fury from the room.

He was afraid that if he saw the room for a long time, he would get lost in his thoughts and not leave the place until Mickey's return.

 

He spent the rest of the evening trying to avoid Mickey and went to bed when the meal was over.

*-*-*

 

The exam marks were posted the next morning on the board of honor.

 

As soon as he stepped into high school, Ian rushed to the top grade, hoping to see Mickey's name.

 

He finally released his breath when he saw Mickey's name in the first position with a perfect score.

Ian finally felt relieved.

By a miracle, he had managed to keep the best place despite the fatigue.

 

Ian sat for a few minutes looking at the board smiling before he felt someone tapping him gently on the shoulder to get his attention.

 

He turned around and saw Mickey.

 

"You better delete all the pictures of me you've taken from the album," he growled menacingly.

 

Ian's eyes widened, slowly remembering the blackmail he had done to Mickey.

 

"I-" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"I really have to be a genius for getting you into the top 100."

 

Ian felt like he didn't understand what Mickey was saying.

He turned his head towards the end of the standings and headed without further delay to No. 100.

 

He stopped in front, his eyes fixed on his feet. He raised his head while keeping his eyes closed. And finally opened them to observe the names of the last students in the Top 100.

 

He thought his heart was going to stop when he saw his name next to number 99.

 

The shout of joy that he pushed quickly attracted him Debbie, Michelle, and Tammy, who in turn extinguished his success.

 

Ian felt like spending the rest of the day on a small cloud. Everything was perfect. He had managed to be in the top 100, and Mickey had managed to stay 1st.

 

Returning home, he was surprised to find a huge cake with the inscription "CONGRATULATIONS IAN TO BE IN THE TOP 100 !!! And congratulations to Mickey too. "

 

Mariya was anxiously waiting for them to finish the meal and go to dessert to celebrate the success together.

 

Mickey didn't seem to be contaminated by the happy atmosphere, on the contrary, he seemed preoccupied.

Ian persuaded himself that he must surely be worried about the photos, and promised to remove them before him so that he no longer has any doubt. Anyway, he never really thought about using them.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was trying to find the lucky charm that Mariya had made him.

He was sure to have left it in his locker, but it was impossible to get his hands on it.

 

He sees John out of the corner of his eye, standing next to him.

 

"Ian ..." he began hesitantly.

 

Ian turned to him questioningly.

 

"Please tell me you don't live in the same house as Mickey Milkovich."

 

Ian felt his heart stop for a moment.

 

"What?!? What are you talking about? "Growled Michelle, approaching John.

 

"How could Ian live with Mickey?" Debbie questioned.

 

Ian mumbled a few words and plunged his head back into his locker, hoping John would change the subject. Unfortunately the latter repeat his question.

 

Ian remained silent and continued to search for his lucky charm.

He finally managed to get his hands on it, but almost knocked it down and out of the locker.

Its contents, a small folded paper fell to the ground.

 

He can not pick it up until Tammy catches it and opens it.

 

She stopped speechless, and soon all the other students imitated her.

 

Ian snatched the paper from his friend's hands. It wasn't a paper, but a picture. A picture of him and Mickey, asleep, their heads on his desk and their faces only separated by a few inches.


	4. Part 1 - Episode 4 - Alone at home with Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In less time than it took to say, all high school students had heard of the story of the photo.  
> It had taken Ian two years to get the strength to write this letter to Mickey.  
> It had been two years since he loved him.  
> And now that he had finally had the courage to tell him, Mickey broke his heart as it was nothing.  
> However, he couldn't stop loving him.

In less time than it took to say, all high school students had heard of the story of the photo.

Ian had tried to stop them and prevent everyone from speaking, but it didn't work at all.

 

It had only taken 10 minutes after this story for him to see Mickey outside his class door.

 

He got up immediately and followed him as he walked away from the classroom without a word.

 

Mickey stopped when they finally found themselves alone.

 

"I am sorry. I didn't want. I didn't know this picture was there, "Ian said panicked.

 

Mickey finally turned to him and stared at him before affirming.

 

"You're just a parasite. Don't love me anymore. Forget me."

 

Ian felt the tears come to his eyes, but he tried to hold them to the limit so as not to allow Mickey the opportunity to see that his words had touched him.

 

Before his friends can join him, Ian runs off to the old gym.

Nobody used it anymore, but the equipment was still present.

 

He approached an old punching bag hanging from the ceiling and began to hit it violently.

 

Following the pain he felt in his fists, he finally allowed himself to release his tears. He finally collapsed on the floor, his face drenched in pain and his voice screaming with anger.

 

"I hate you! I hate you! "He cried before trying to calm his tears and confess to himself.

 

"I love you…"

 

It had taken Ian two years to get the strength to write this letter to Mickey. It had been two years since he loved him. And now that he had finally had the courage to tell him, Mickey broke his heart as it was nothing.

However, he couldn't stop loving him.

 

*-*-*

 

When Ian returned home, Mickey had already eaten and returned to his room. He thanked Heaven for not having to see him and apologized to Mariya for going to his room.

 

The tears had dried, but his eyes were still red with pain.

 

He grabbed his favorite book off the shelf and opened it to take out the letter he wrote for Mickey.

 

He wanted to tear it in a thousand pieces but didn't find the courage to do it.

 

He sat down at his desk and began to read it and read it again until he collapsed on his desk.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian still felt pain in his neck after the night he had just sprawled on his desk.

 

Because of this pain, he felt that the way to high school was even longer than usual.

 

He felt his heart speed up when he heard a voice behind him.

 

"Hey! Hey there! Give me a cigarette. "

 

Ian accelerated a little, pretending not to have heard the stranger, but soon he and two of his friends joined him and surrounded him.

 

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Give me a cigarette? "

 

Ian firmly denies his head before trying to leave again.

 

"So give me the money to buy some," the stranger ordered, blocking his way.

 

Ian suspected that one against three, he clearly wouldn't have the advantage. He put his hands in his pockets and went out his wallet when he heard a familiar voice near him.

 

"Yes ... I sent you the address with the photo of the attackers. Their victim is a high school student and I have already seen them extort money from other people in the area. "Mickey affirmed his phone stuck in his ear.

 

The three men turned to him before finally running away.

 

Without another word, Mickey put his phone back in his pocket and went on his way.

 

Ian followed him quickly, still sounded by the experience and by Mickey's reaction.

 

*-*-*

  
  


The end of the week was, fortunately, quieter for Ian.

Mickey still didn't seem inclined to talk to him, and the rest of the students seemed to have moved on to another topic of conversation than the photo.

 

This Saturday morning, he was busy cooking with Mariya in the kitchen when she asked him with an innocent look.

 

"Ian ... Do you have a boyfriend right now?"

 

The question so surprised Ian that he nearly choked on his own saliva.

 

"How- How do you-" he began to stammer.

 

"Your father told us so-" she confessed quickly before putting her hands on her mouth and asking horrifyingly.

 

"He shouldn't have told us?"

 

"No- No- No problem ... I'm just surprised..." he said embarrassed.

 

"You know that's no problem for me. I was just asking because I can't ask this question to my children ... They never want to talk to me about anything, "she explained in a sulky voice.

 

"You know Mickey is gay too," she said calmly before adding.

 

"He never brought a girlfriend or a boyfriend home, but I know he's gay. A mother knows these things. And I thought maybe you could go out together- "

 

"No way."

 

Ian and Mariya both turned to face Mickey.

 

Ian felt anger rising in him again. Of course, he was grateful to Mickey for helping him when these guys came to racket him, but he didn't forget everything he had told him after the photo story.

 

"Anyway, I wouldn't go out with you. You're not my type at all, " he said, trying to sound convinced by his own words.

 

Mariya looked pouty, and Mickey smiled a smile before advancing towards them.

 

"Really?" Mickey asked before continuing.

 

"In that case, why did you write ... Dear Mickey, I know my name will probably not tell you anything because we never talked to each other. My name is Ian G- "

 

Ian couldn't breathe. Mickey was reciting the contents of the letter he had written for him, so far as he was sure, Mickey had never read it.

 

Mickey was cut in his recitation by the cries of joy of his mother.

Mariya grabbed Ian's shoulders and asked him for star-studded eyes.

 

"Is that right Ian?"

 

Ian nodded shyly. He knew that Mickey would not let him get away without telling the truth.

 

"If you love him, then you'll be able to go out together!" Mariya asserted, ignoring her son's wishes.

 

"What the fuck?!?" Growled a voice near them.

 

Mickey, Ian, and Mariya were only aware at this time of the presence of three guests in the house.

 

Mandy had brought in Tammy, Michelle, and John and led them to Ian.

 

John seemed disgusted by the idea that Ian and Mickey could be in a relationship.

It took all the strength and will of Ian to take him and his two other friends to his room.

 

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

 

"We wanted to see if everything was fine with you," Michelle explained.

 

"We never came to see where you lived since you moved," Tammy announced.

 

"How can someone imagine you could dating this guy?" John growled before adding.

 

"He's a narcissistic jerk. And he's treating you badly. There is no reason for you to go out with him. "

 

"Shut up John," Michelle growled, tapping his shoulder.

 

"Ian has loved Mickey for years-" Tammy intervenes.

 

"But he doesn't like him!" John growled again.

 

"Feelings change."

 

Ian turned to the door of his room. Mickey was leaning against the doorframe, a lip smile.

 

Tammy and Michelle managed to contain John, but Ian preferred to close the door to his room to prevent Mickey's further irritating his friend.

 

John finally manages to calm down, or at least in appearance.

The four friends spent the next hour arguing until the lunch hour arrived and Ian had to let them go.

 

He promised to invite them very soon to spend the evening, thinking internally that it would be necessary to avoid that Mickey is present that day.

 

*-*-*

 

The meal was very lively. Mariya looked for more about Ian's friends as Clayton and Andrew kept talking about their trip.

Indeed they had planned a trip of a week with several of their friends from the army and had to leave at the end of the meal to meet them.

 

Ian cleared the table while Mickey helped their fathers load the last bags into the car.

 

"Ian ..." Mariya started shyly as she came back from her room with a phone in her hand.

 

"What's going on?" Ian asked worried by Mariya's expression.

 

"I know it wasn't planned, but I will have to leave for a few days. A friend of mine just had an accident and I have to go help her. "

 

"My God! Is she all right? "Ian shouted.

 

"Yes, yes, don't worry. But I really have to go. Mandy! Go prepare a bag! You come with me."

 

Mandy poked her head through her half-open door to find out why her mother was forcing her to go with her.

 

"You're too young to stay here."

 

"But there will be Mickey and Ian.

 

"I don't want you to disturb them while they study. Go! Make your bag. "

 

*-*-*

 

Ian could hardly believe it, but now that Mariya and Mandy had left the house, he was left alone with Mickey for the rest of the weekend.

 

Mickey had locked himself in his room to read.

 

Ian looked at the instructions Mariya had left him before leaving.

She had printed a dish recipe with all the ingredients in the fridge.

 

Ian hadn't trouble cooking with Mariya, but he knew that doing it alone was much more complex.

But he wanted to try.

He wanted things to go well between him and Mickey on weekends and sharing a good meal could certainly help.

 

Mickey's behavior in recent days was quite disturbing.

He had told him to forget him, but he had come to help him when these strangers had assaulted him and had told John that feelings could always change.

 

Ian was still disturbed by the fact that Mickey knew the content of his letter without really knowing how... But he preferred to put that aside to focus on the present moment.

 

He prepared all the ingredients, as well as the cooking implements he would need and started, trying to do his best.

 

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on his side.

 

The onions went black as he watched the water of the vegetables.

The water of the vegetables overflowed while he tried to recover some onions from the pan ...

 

And in less time than it took to say, the kitchen turned into  huge chaos.

 

"What the fuck!?!" Mickey yelled as he entered the room.

 

He rushed to the gas stove and cut off all the fires before opening the window wide to get the smoke going.

 

"What did you do?" He asked, glaring at the burnt onions.

 

"I just tried to follow the recipe ..." said Ian shyly.

 

Mickey sighed deeply before catching the pan room and tender to Ian.

 

"You wash the dishes. I do the rest. "

 

Ian grabbed the stove and started washing it.

 

He looked at Mickey from the corner of his eye.

The latter had just read the recipe and started cutting new onions.

 

Ian was hypnotized by the mastery of Mickey's gestures.

He didn't look at the recipe until the end of the preparation.

 

Ian remembered hearing him say that he only needed to read things once to remember.

 

The meal was absolutely delicious.

Ian liked it all the more because it was Mickey who had prepared it.

 

The silence between them was rather heavy.

Usually, the house was filled with other people's noises, but since there were only two of them there was no one else to talk to.

 

"I ... Did you manage to start the homework given by the history teacher? I know he gave it to all classes. "

 

"I finished them," Mickey said simply before bringing another fork to his mouth.

 

"Finish!" Ian wondered as he spat at the same time a few pieces of vegetable from his mouth.

 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mickey growled before adding.

 

"Of course I finished them. He gave them two days ago. "

 

"I didn't even start them ..." confessed Ian in a low voice.

 

He raised his head again to Mickey before going around the table and joining him.

 

"Please help me ..." he begged.

 

Without a look, Mickey got up and left the room, leaving Ian alone and helpless.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian woke up on Sunday morning surrounded by his books. He had fallen asleep trying to answer the exercises given by his teacher, but he had been unable to find any answer.

 

He had allowed himself a 10-minute nap that had quickly turned into full night.

 

He left his room without opening his eyes and miraculously joined the kitchen.

 

A sweet smell of brioche and coffee floated in the air.

 

Ian poured himself a big cup and cut a slice of brioche which he ate in one bite.

 

"My God it looks like I live with a panda," Mickey remarked as he saw the black circle under Ian's eyes.

 

"I tried to finish my homework ..." Ian mumbled, looking down.

 

"So what? Have you finished? "Mickey asked.

 

Ian shook his head before he found the courage to look up at Mickey and confess.

 

"I didn't find a single answer."

 

Mickey giggled at Ian's confession.

 

"You are going somewhere?" Ian asked, noticing Mickey's outfit.

 

"Yes, run. And then I go for a walk in the city. I want to enjoy my Sunday. "

 

Ian looked at him in disgust before swallowing his cup of coffee, using another cup and returning to his room with the firm intention of finishing the exercises.


	5. Part 1 - Episode 5 - University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian got up and walked without a sound to Mickey's room.
> 
> He slowly opened the door and snuck inside.  
> The diffuse light from the corridor allowed him to reach the office without falling backward.
> 
> He quickly lighted Mickey's library and saw what he was looking for.
> 
> "What are you doing here?" Growled a voice behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, everyone wants to hit Mickey. Yes he is an asshole here, but I promise you it'll get better, or at least their relationship will change soon... (＾ω＾)

Ian felt like his head was going to explode.

He had spent the day reading and rereading the questions to which he needed answers but had only been able to answer a third of the questions.

 

He had heard Mickey come back a few hours earlier and given the time he was already going to bed.

 

An idea germinated in his brain.

 

Mariya had told him that Mickey kept all his exercise books from previous years.

If that was true, it meant that the answers to these questions could be in his room.

 

It was rare for their teacher to found the motivation to change their exercises from one year to the next.

 

Ian knew that it wasn't very honest to do so, but after spending a day trying to answer it without success, even using the Internet, he only saw that solution.

 

He got up and walked without a sound to Mickey's room.

 

He slowly opened the door and snuck inside.

The diffuse light from the corridor allowed him to reach the office without falling backward.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket and started the flashlight application.

 

He went around all the notebooks and books on the desk before realizing that the old notebooks must surely be elsewhere.

He quickly lighted Mickey's library and saw what he was looking for.

 

Trying to be as discreet as possible, he pushed the chair to the bookcase and climbed over to reach the last shelf where the notebook was placed.

 

"What are you doing here?" Growled a voice behind him.

 

Ian lost his balance.

He fell backward and felt two strong arms catch him and pull him to the bed.

 

Propelled by his momentum, Ian found himself thrown against the mattress, Mickey's body crushed on his own.

 

He tried to get away, but Mickey held him tightly nailed to the mattress.

 

"What were you doing in my room?" Mickey asked in a dark voice.

 

"You were tired of waiting so you wanted to take advantage of me in my sleep?" He asked with a little smile.

 

"No- No- It's not that-" Ian defended himself, vainly trying to get away.

 

"So why?" Asked Mickey again, ostensibly bringing their faces together.

 

Ian tried to move away, but Mickey's arms prevented him from moving more.

 

"I wanted to steal your answers to the test!" Ian finally admitted, closing his eyes, feeling that his heart was going to fail if Mickey got closer.

 

Mickey sat up with a laugh.

 

"You're red as a tomato. Looks like you're going to explode. It's being close to me that makes you feel that way? "Mickey asked between laughs.

 

Ian tried to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Stop kidding! If you continue I'll tell everyone that ... That ... that you tried to kiss me. "

 

"Go. No one will be stupid enough to believe that, "said Mickey with a smirk.

 

Ian straightened and got out of bed leaving the notebook Mickey hastily handed him.

 

"Don't you want it?" He asked.

 

Ian remained silent for a few moments watching Mickey's satisfied smile before saying.

 

"No! I don't need it. And stop watching others from high. "

 

He left Mickey's room as quickly as possible.

The laughter of the latter echoed down the hall to his ears.

 

He went back to his room and slammed the door behind him before collapsing on his bed.

He clapped his hands and feet on the mattress to try to calm his annoyance in vain.

 

He turned his head and stared at his desk, sighing deeply.

Without Mickey's answer, it would take forever to finish all that.

 

He resigned himself to get up and went to the kitchen to get a big cup of coffee.

He filled his cup and took a first sip to be sure not to spill everything on the way.

 

Returning to his room he found Mickey's notebook on his desk.

 

He put down his mug before grabbing it and returning to Mickey's room.

 

He threw it to the ground without bothering to look at Mickey before decreeing.

 

"I don't need it!"

 

Mickey stifled a chuckle, got up from his bed and quickly got closer to Ian.

 

"You'll spend your night working and screaming because you will not be able to finish your exercises."

 

Ian looked up and glared at Mickey before saying.

 

"I'll do it without this notebook. Even if I have to spend the night there. "

 

Mickey sighed.

 

Ian was forbidden when he saw him bend down and felt Mickey's arms around his waist.

Mickey lifted him from the ground and carrying him on his shoulder.

 

Ian hung his arms around Mickey's waist and felt his heartbeat accelerate.

 

"I'm going to help you with these exercises," Mickey said as he left the room, Ian on his shoulder.

 

"I don't need your help," Ian shouted, trying not to lose his balance.

 

Mickey kicked the door and made Ian fall on his bed before positioning himself just above him.

 

"If I don't help you, you're going to spend the night awake and you're going to be screaming all night because you can't do it. I want to sleep. And if to sleep I have to make sure you find the solution to those questions, I'll do it. "Mickey explained, staring at Ian.

 

"Understood?" He asked.

 

Ian nodded slowly. He had trouble breathing when Mickey was so close to him.

 

Mickey shifted to get up.

Ian took the opportunity to get away from him and sit at his desk, hoping that the exercises help him forget the trouble Mickey had created in him.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian had been the only one in his class to have finished all the exercises.

He quickly blushed when he received congratulations from the teacher and his classmates.

 

He was now sitting in the class with Debbie talking about their weekend.

 

"Lip has decided to apply for several major universities on the other side of the country. I think he really wants to leave the house, "said Debbie with a chuckle.

 

"I heard him stand up yesterday. He said he wanted to have a better university than Mickey. "

 

Ian felt his heart pinch. He had forgotten that soon Mickey would probably leave the house for the university.

Of course the presence of the young man in the same house that he sometimes created problems, so far he had no desire to see him leave.

 

He was drawn from his thoughts by a question of Michelle arrived meanwhile.

 

"Do you believe what the professor said earlier? If there aren't enough students in the class who pass the university pre-exam, they will close the class. "

 

Ian shrugged. He knew that their high school system was based on merit and good grades, and that wouldn't really surprise him.

 

"You, you don't really have to worry about it, because you have Mickey who helps you. You'll get there without a problem. At worst he'll make you change class, " she said, sighing.

 

Debbie looked at Ian and Michelle in turn before asking.

 

"Can't Mickey help you too?"

 

Michelle's eyes lit up. She turned to Ian and grabbed his hands.

 

"Please Ian, ask him to help me. Please."

 

"I- I don't know if he will-" stammered Ian.

 

"Please ..." begged Michelle.

 

Ian sighed before finally accepting.

 

"But you keep that for yourself," he growled.

 

"Yes. Finally, I still have to say to Tammy, it wouldn't be cool otherwise. "

 

*-*-*

 

When Ian opened the door that evening, he realized that Michelle had probably spoken to someone other than Tammy. Or that it was the latter who had spoken to absolutely all the students in their class.

 

Because it was all his class who was now in front of his house.

 

Ian hesitated to get them back, but Mariya welcomed them with open arms, too happy to have young guests at home.

 

It took them several minutes, and everyone's help to convince Mickey to give them a lesson, but he eventually accepted.

 

Mariya brought them something to eat and drink and made sure everyone was well settled.

 

Ian looked at her amused.

Unlike Mickey, she seemed more than happy with what was going on. With Mickey and Mandy as children, she didn't have to have many visitors.

 

*-*-*

 

"Sorry and thank you," Ian whispered as they accompanied everyone outside.

 

Tired, Mariya went straight to bed, leaving the two young people to chat on the doorstep.

 

"Sorry for obliging you to do that." Reaffirmed Ian before adding.

 

"I know I'm annoying and tiring ... But everyone seemed happy today to be helped by you."

 

"Why are you acting like this?" Mickey asked.

 

"What?"

 

"Why are you trying so hard to pass this exam just to go to university?"

 

Ian looked down. He took a deep breath before explaining.

 

"Even if we have bad grades, we all have a dream. And the university is a way to get there. "

 

"I don't understand the point of going to university," Mickey said as he walked to his room.

 

Ian caught up quickly before asking.

 

"Don't you want to go?!?"

 

"No. I don't see the interest. I can learn on my own. "

 

"The university isn't only learning. There is everything that goes with it and that allows you to do what you want after. To find out who you want to be, "Ian said confidently.

 

"And you? What do you want to do? "Mickey asked.

 

"Me…? I want to help my father. I know he has been working hard for years to help me, so I want to help him. But you aren't the same. You could do something really good. Did you ever want something to do everything to have it? "

 

"I never had anything like that. Something I had to work for. Hard ... "confessed Mickey almost reluctantly.

 

"You should go to sleep. It's getting late, "he added calmly.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was sitting in class.

They had passed the exam the day before and their teacher had to give them back their copies before they all went to school.

 

He stood before them, his eyes full of tears, and smiled at them.

 

"Kids... your tests are excellent. Much more than all previous tests. "

 

The whole class applauded the good news and big smiles were drawn on their faces.

 

"Thanks to these notes, there is no reason for the class to be closed. I congratulate you and thank you for your efforts. "He added.

 

It took a while before everyone calmed down and they all headed for the athletics field.

 

Ian was chatting quietly on the way with Tammy, both happy to have had good grades on the exam.

 

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and turned to see who was trying to get his attention.

 

"Ian ... I'd like to thank Mickey for helping me ... Do you know what he likes? Does he like chocolates? "

 

Ian blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining the situation. A girl in his class was posted in front of him, star-eyed, waiting for him to tell what to offer to Mickey.

 

"So? He likes chocolates? "She asked again.

 

As answer, Ian nodded gently.

 

"Thanks for the information," she said happily before moving away.

 

Ian turned to Tammy.

 

"No one has ever seen Mickey either with a girl or a boy ... There's no reason for him to be gay ..." she just announced.

 

"But he's gay. It was his mother who told me, "Ian growled.

 

"In that case, you have nothing to fear," she said simply.

 

Ian knew that Mickey was gay and they were not couple at all, so he couldn't help but feel jealous when he imagined this girl trying to get closer to him.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian felt like his hands were going to give way.

 

He had started a part time job for a week to recover some money and was now so tired because of it.

 

However, it was worth the cost. He now had enough money to offer the thank-you gift he so much wanted to buy for Mickey.

 

Of course, he could have just asked for money from his father. But he didn't want to bother him with that and more than anything, he wanted to earn the money himself for this gift.

 

He had seen a massage device to relax the neck.

He knew that because of the fatigue and stress he had caused, Mickey had started having neck problems, and he wanted to fix the damage he had done.

 

Tonight they were celebrating their exam success with their families.

Arrived at the dessert Ian took out the present he had just finished packing.

 

"I- It's to thank you- For the help- And to apologize." Ian said shyly, handed the gift to Mickey.

 

Mickey baffled by the gift, gently unwrapped it under the marvelous eyes of Mariya.

 

Ian was nervous to discover his reaction. He wasn't sure Mickey would appreciate it.

He looked down, afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

"That's so cute of you," Mariya said, hugging him.

 

"Where did you buy that?" Mickey asked with the neck massager in the hand.

 

"At the supermarket. I tried it there and I found that it was good on the neck. If you don't like it I still have the receipt to exchange it, "said Ian timidly.

 

"Where did you get the money?" Clayton asked.

 

"I took a job," Ian explained before being hugged by Mariya again.

 

"It's too cute," she said.

 

Ian smiled, noticing the small smile on Mickey's face.


	6. Part 1 - Episode 6 - It started with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to enjoy the evening with his friends to celebrate the end of the school year, but fate seems to have decided otherwise.
> 
> Ian ended up rebelling against Mickey's behavior and the situation takes a decisive turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these last two chapters will help you understand why Mickey acts like an asshole.  
> The next chapter will be Mickey's POV and this one is why this story is called "It started with a kiss" (๑>ᴗ<๑)

 

 

Exams were an important part of life in their high school, but passing those exams, and the graduation that went with it was even more so.

 

When Ian reached high school with his family and Mickey's, he was dazzled by the amount of decoration.

 

He was quickly approached by his friends, and taken away from Mickey and the other people with whom he had arrived.

 

Although sad to be now separated from Mickey, Ian let himself be won over by the good mood of his friends and the party atmosphere that reigned throughout the establishment.

 

They were quickly called to sit down together to get their graduation.

 

In their school, each end of the year was marked by a diploma, distributed to all students.

This ceremony began with a speech by the best student of the school, and again, it was Mickey who pronounced it.

 

Ian can't take his eyes off for a second, despite John's constant words in his ear.

 

By the end of the discourse, he would certainly have been able to recite by heart everything that Mickey had said, but was perfectly unable to repeat a word of what John had tried to tell him.

 

Ian tried not to smile too stupidly when Mickey was called back on stage to graduate with the other students in his class.

 

He also tried not to laugh when he saw Lip's grimace of spite as he came back to second place in the standings.

 

He regretted not having paid so much attention to looking at where he was walking when it was their turn to go on stage, to keep his eyes on Mickey, especially when after a scramble, he wallowed himself masterfully on the floor.

 

He met Mickey's gaze as he got up, and had no trouble noticing the amused smile of the latter.

 

Ian hated himself for falling in front of him, he hated Mickey to have fun so easily from him and hated him, even more, when he noticed how quickly he forgot his resentment towards Mickey.

 

Ian tried to stay as unobtrusive as possible for the rest of the ceremony and forget about Mickey and all the others.

 

Which wasn't very complicated at the end because all the attention was on Mickey.

 

He was also the center of attention of all high school girls at the end of the ceremony.

 

It was customary in their high school that the boys offer to the elect of their heart, the second button of their shirt, the closest to their heart, to symbolize their love.

 

Ian suspected that Mickey saw no interest in this strange custom, but he couldn't stand seeing all the girls around him asking for this button.

 

Mandy, who had joined him in the meantime with the other members of their family, punched him in the shoulder before affirming.

 

"Don't dream, you'll have nothing."

 

Ian tried to hide his nervousness.

He knew that Mandy didn't really like him and that the idea that he was trying to get closer to her brother pleased him even less.

 

Ian pretended to join his friends when he saw a gleam in Mariya's eyes.

He knew that unlike his daughter, she was totally on his side and that she was ready to overthrow all these girls so that Ian could join Mickey and ask for his second button, or offer him his own.

 

Ian was dying to do it. He knew it was probably too childish and that would never happen, but he still hope it happened. And the idea that Mariya pushed him to confront reality was too scary.

 

He stayed with his friends until his family left.

 

Mariya didn't seem to like John, let alone the closeness he was trying to create between them.

Clayton, for his part, had been enjoying the young man for a while.

 

He knew his son was gay and had told him more than once about John.

 

Ian knew that it would probably make him very happy to see them together.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian filled his glass with the jug of beer Tammy had just handed him. She was already drunk and Michelle was following her closely.

 

He was happy to be able to stand a little better with alcohol than his friends, even though he was beginning to realize that his mind was a little slower now than usual.

 

He laughed loudly at Michelle's joke, regretting that Debbie wasn't in the same class, so she couldn't enjoy the evening with them.

 

They decided to spend the evening in one of the coolest bars in the city and decided to take advantage of the karaoke.

 

They were the only guests that night and appreciated the fact that no one was there to see them in turn ridicule themselves.

 

John got up with two of his friends to take a seat on stage and start singing.

 

Several times Ian met his gaze and turned him away immediately to avoid embarrassment.

 

"You're a fucking bad singer!" Michelle shouted before being joined by Tammy.

 

"I have an earache!"

 

The two young women stood up, as gently as their condition permitted, and drag themselves to the stage to take the pickups from the hands of their comrades and get them off stage.

 

"Let us go," Michelle growled, finally pushing John off stage.

 

"Come on Ian! Come with us! "Tammy growled, then went back to Ian and grabbed him by the arm.

 

Ian didn't necessarily want to sing, but he knew that his friends would not give up so easily and that if he stayed without them, he would be quickly joined by John, and in his condition, it was really not a good thing.

 

"Okay ... Okay ..." he said, letting himself be dragged by his friend.

 

He grabbed Michelle's microphone and tried to figure out what song his friends had decided to sing.

 

He finally let himself be guided by the music, and the words came out of his mouth effortlessly.

 

Although he loved to sing and was generally complimented for his voice, he doubted that in his condition his performance was very good.

 

He stopped abruptly, his voice hoarse when he saw Lip, and several of his comrades get into the bar.

 

Tammy and Michelle fell silent, pushing the whole room to turn to the entrance.

 

Mickey made his entrance a few seconds later and went to join his comrades on the other side of the bar.

 

In a short time, the establishment was completely filled.

 

John climbed onto the stage and grabbed Ian's microphone before shouting.

 

"Hey! Who wants to sing another song with me? "

 

"Me!" Tammy growled, raising her hand to the sky.

 

His voice was hoarse with alcohol.

She approached John and they began to sing a new song.

 

Ian returned to his seat, relieved that his friend had come to his rescue.

 

In front of John and Tammy's karaoke toy, Lip and his friends began to talk louder, quickly imitated by all their comrades.

 

Before Ian knew what was going on, John and Lip had come closer and was about to fight.

 

"Only animals make as much noise as you," Lip growled scornfully.

 

"Did you just call us animals?" John asked, his face red with anger.

 

"You're at least as stupid as they are," Lip explained, tapping him on the shoulder.

 

John wanted to hit Lip back but he was happily stopped by one of his friends.

 

Lip looked at him with contempt before nonchalantly moving away.

 

"The smartest, if you can say that, among you is Ian ... and that's only because Mickey is helping him."

 

"We can't really say that he's an intellectual," said Lip's friend against the pool table.

 

"In addition to being stupid enough to be in class F, he doesn't even have the intelligence to know where his place is ... Want to go out with a guy from class A? Ian? Did you really think it was possible? "

 

Ian looked at his cousin with contempt and pain.

 

"I'm even ashamed that we're from the same family," Lip growled.

 

Ian couldn't help but look at Mickey to see how he was reacting.

The latter didn't seem to be interested in their discussion, and quietly continued to drink his drink.

 

"In this place, I would be so ashamed that I would not even dare to come to high school." Said one of Lip's comrades before being joined by one of his friends.

 

"How could he love someone so stupid?"

 

"Why do you always want to judge people for their intelligence and their grades?!?" Ian growled as he got up.

 

"Do you think you are better than us because you are in class A? And as a human being, you are the worst! "He added fervently.

 

He turned to Mickey before asking.

 

"And you say nothing?!?"

 

Mickey slowly turned his head to face Ian.

 

"You have to know how to deal with reality. The world is for intelligent people to be in charge, so it is normal for the high school to bring out the brightest, "he explained indifferently.

 

"I'm sure no one would see you the same way if they could see the pictures I have of you," said Ian.

 

He already regretted having said these words.

He had told Mickey that he would remove all his copies of the photo albums that Mariya had shown him, but he had failed to do so and had finally kept one of those photos.

 

He hadn't planned to use it to hurt Mickey, but his nervousness and alcohol had spoken for him.

 

Mickey had risen quickly and had reached Ian in record time.

 

He grabbed his wrist and took him outside with him.

 

John tried to follow them, but the crowd in the bar stopped him.

 

Ian tried to get away, but Mickey's grip around his wrist was too strong.

 

"Let me go," he growled.

 

Mickey finally obeyed when he was sure he hadn't been followed and was alone with Ian.

 

He snatched the phone from Ian’s hands before trying to open it.

 

"The code," he ordered with a glare.

 

Ian kept silent, but Mickey became even more menacing.

 

"The code or I smash it on the floor," he said.

 

"0810" Ian whispered, his voice barely audible.

 

Ian was a little reassured that Mickey was not in a position to realize the meaning of this code.

He watched him remove the photo before turning to him and affirming.

 

"If you ever have another one somewhere, I'll kill you."

 

Mickey crushed the phone on Ian's chest before finally moving away.

 

Ian looked at Mickey's back before affirming.

 

"Everyone makes fun of me because I love you ... So from now on, I will not love you anymore. I will forget you."

 

Mickey turned around and walked back the distance between them.

 

Their faces were only a few inches apart.

 

"Do you really think you can forget me?" Mickey asked, staring at Ian in the eye with a smug smile.

 

Ian straightened up before affirming.

 

"Yes! I know you're not a good person. So I will forget you. And I'm sure that by the beginning of the school year I would have met someone much better than you. A hundred times better! "

 

"Try..."

 

"You'll see, I'll-" Ian started before he could speak and gasped at the kiss Mickey had just put on his lips.

 

He felt the warmth of his mouth against his, the pressure of his body against him, and the willingness of Mickey's tongue to enter him.

He automatically opened his mouth to let him in, unable to think properly. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Mickey and the lips he had laid against his.

 

Mickey pulled away before he could do anything.

 

He stared at him for a long time before affirming.

 

"Try to forget that."

 


	7. Part 1 - Mickey's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been re-read by my wonderful proofreader (which I would like to thank again for her help) so there are probably quite a few mistakes ...

Mickey was lying on his bed, staring to the ceiling. He had just returned from the club where he had to celebrate the end of the school year with his classmates and couldn't think of anything but Ian and the kiss they had exchanged.

 

He had trouble staying calm when he had heard Ian threaten to show everyone the pictures.

He had forced him to go out to protect himself, but Ian's reaction had only made things worse. Hear the young man promise to forget him and to find someone else to love, made him feel like a part of him was being torn from him. 

He could not silence his anger and his ego and tried to prove to Ian that he could never forget him as he claimed.

 

Mickey rubbed a hand on his face to try to put his mind in order.

 

He put his hand up to the second button of his shirt and started nervously fiddling with it.

His life had always been simple. Of course, the first three years of his life wasn't the happiest because of his biological father, but after they joined Andrew, he didn't meet any obstacle.

 

He never had to fight for anything.

 

For school, he just needed heard or read something once to remember.

For sport, it wasn't much more complicated, as if someone somewhere had decided that his life would be simple and without difficulties.

 

At least until the day he crossed the path of Ian Gallagher and that his life turns into huge chaos.

 

He had only paid very little attention to the young man stopped in front of him at the end of classes, a letter in his hands, as if he had been a small annoying animal.

 

Although he had become the focus of all the discussions following this meeting, he still had no interest at that time for this young man who had nothing to do with his life.

 

Things had changed for him when his parents told him that they would have to live with two new people and that Ian was one of them.

 

Suddenly, this person who did not represent anything for him and who seemed to only bring him problems came in his home and in his life.

 

Mickey wasn't surprised to learn that Ian was in the F class, but he was much more surprised to see that Clayton didn't seem to be in any way ashamed of his son's mediocrity, as if it didn't pose any problem.

 

All his life Mickey had excelled in everything, to the point of considering success as a norm, and now Ian upsetted his way of seeing things.

 

The idea that Ian wants to reach the top 100 had at first made him smile.

The only Gallagher who managed to get into the top 100 was Lip Gallagher, Ian's cousin, and despite all his efforts, he never finished in the first position. In other words, it seemed highly impossible for Ian and his mediocre brain...

 

The situation changed dramatically when Ian had the idea to use his photos to blackmail him.

Mickey knew that his mother kept those pictures and even though he hated them he could not ask her to destroy them. It had brought her comfort at a time when nothing else seemed to brighten her life. But the fact that Ian knew their existence was something far too dangerous.

 

He had yielded to his blackmail, hoping to succeed easily before realizing that the task would be harder than he imagined.

Ian had no ability to learn, even if he seemed to have confidence and hope in the future as if in spite of his inability to think properly, life was wonderful.

 

Even though Mickey was aware of being an extremely intelligent person, bringing Ian into the top 100 allowed him to account for the impressive things he could do, and which remain inaccessible to many people.

 

Passing the exam by keeping first place with just 20 minutes was also a challenge for him. And this success had surprisingly been much more important to him than any other success.

 

He had let out a smile when he had saw the box of herbal tea that Ian had put on his desk and even if he had thought for a moment to throw it, he had finally put it in his desk.

 

He had been amazed to see the huge cakes that his mother had made for their success to the exams and the smallness of his congratulation in comparison with the congratulations addressed to Ian.

Since their arrival in this house, Clayton and especially Ian seemed to have given new life to his mother. And he was glad she found a friend in the person of Ian, but seemed, unfortunately, to have put a less appreciated idea in her mind.

 

That day he hadn't been really in the mood to celebrate this success with them because a new element was likely to upset his life again very soon.

 

John, Ian's friend, had followed Ian to the house and noticed his presence not far away. Impossible for anyone not to understand after that that they both lived under the same roof. There had been no doubt that he would talk about it to everyone the next day.

But in the end, it had not been John's words that set fire to the powder but a picture that his mother had slipped into a lucky charm given to Ian.

 

A picture of him and Ian asleep together, their faces almost glued to each other.

 

And after this incident, it had been impossible for anyone to ignore the fact that they lived together.

 

He had not managed to contain his anger and had let all his hatred flow on Ian.

 

Conscious of having gone too far, he had wanted to apologize to the young man that evening and had found him asleep on his desk.

He had seemed to have cried for a long time before falling tired.

 

Mickey's attention had been drawn to the letter on Ian's desk.

He had smiled as he realized it was the letter that Ian had wanted to give him the first day. He had let out a small sigh as he noticed the number of faults present and hesitated a second to correct them. He had finally decided to do nothing and simply act to try to be forgiven.

 

When he had saw Ian being abused the next morning he had the furious desire to run towards him and intervene between him and his attackers. He had not do it, however, and simply pretended to call the police to scare the thugs.

 

However, hearing his mother propose to Ian to go out with him, had driven out of his mind any desire to help the young man.

 

The more his mother wanted to see them together, the more he wanted to make her forget this idea.

 

Yet hearing Ian say that Mickey wasn't his type changed the situation dramatically and had led him to recite the letter he had read on his desk until Ian's face was as red as a tomato and his mother's smile reached the ceiling.

 

This discussion even prevented him from seeing Ian's friends next to them.

 

Mickey couldn't help but spear at John, insinuating that the feelings could have changed and that maybe one day he was feeling for Ian.

 

This didn't resemble him, but once again, Ian's presence seemed to undermine his way of doing things and all his habits.

 

It hadn't been difficult for Mickey to understand that the so-called accident of his mother's friend was just a lie to leave him alone with Ian.

 

Living alone with him had been even more hectic than before.

He almost set the house on fire by making a simple recipe and slipped into his room in the middle of the night to steal the answers to homework.

 

Mickey had forced Ian to accept his help. He had told him that he wanted to help him so that he would not be disturbed by his moaning and groaning in the middle of the night like the night before but had knew deep inside him that something else was pushing him to help him.

  
  


All these changes in his life had pushed him to question his future. While not long ago he knew exactly where life was going to lead him, he was now full of questions.

 

His enrollment in one of the largest universities in the country was already recorded, at least as long as he attended the scheduled interview, but that did not stop him from finally applying for the University of the city.

 

Ian had seemed to be keen to thank him for all his help.

Mickey had been astonished to know that the young man had decided to make the money himself to give him this thanks gift.

He had let out a smile in front of the masseur and Ian's embarrassed smile.

 

Ian had seem to be the only one who never want something from him. But he hadn’t been the only one who had give him a gift.

 

Several classmates crowded around him on the day of the graduation ceremony to get his second button.

 

Mickey did not understand why people clung to such futility and simply refused every request and every gift. Not wishing to give hope to any of them, Mickey had refused each time.

 

His classmates had not seemed determined to let him go to rest after this day of ceremony and dragged him with them to this club.

 

Without really understanding why seeing Ian having so much fun and hugging all his friends made him want to hit someone.

 

The argument between Lip and the class F students had not improve things and Ian's intervention ended up annoying him.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face again and groaned, thinking back to what he had done.

Why had he kissed Ian!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this fanfic will come after the publication of another multi-chapters fanfic . But don't worry, everything is written and ready.


	8. Part 2 - Episode 7 - Mandy’s crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is disturbed by the kiss he exchanged with Mickey unlike the latter who continues to act as before.  
> The drunkenness makes Ian lose his inhibition again and he says aloud what he has in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my new life of thirty years that begins this week, here is the second part of this fanfic. The third (and last part) is already written and will be published in a short time.
> 
> I hope in any case that you will like this second part.  
> FYI, Mickey is still a pretentious genius (but troubled by Ian), Ian is still unconditionally in love with Mickey (even if he behaves like an asshole) and yes there will be a happy ending!

As he woke up, Ian was split between the desire to relive that kiss in his mind again and again, and the idea of erasing it from his memory.

It was the only thing he could think of, unable to know if he had dreamed that moment or if it had really happened.

 

Mickey had no reason to kiss him, he had never shown him any interest, and had even made him understand his contempt for him several times. Yet he still seemed to have the taste of his lips on his own.

 

He struggled out of bed and groaned when he felt a headache take possession of his head.

Why his body reminds him last night in this way in addition to this disturbing memory?

 

He had at least the relief that Mickey was visibly out of the house this morning and that he wouldn't be forced to have breakfast in front of him.

 

"Ian! Sit down, darling! I'll bring you breakfast right now, "Mariya said happily before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Mandy was sitting across from him, her nose plunged into a book as usual.

She seemed determined to follow in her brother's footsteps and stay as long as possible the best student in her class.

 

Mandy's attention was drawn to her mother, who was laying a plate in front of Ian and she stared at Ian for a few moments before looking away disdainfully and refocusing on her reading.

 

"So tell me how was your party," Mariya asked with a smile as she sat down next to Ian.

 

"I'm sure it was a lot of fun," she added before affirming with a sad look.

 

"Mickey didn't want to tell me how his night had been ..."

 

Ian felt his heart go wild as he heard Mickey's name and clumsily spilled his cup of coffee.

 

Mariya rushed to the kitchen to recover what to wipe the liquid while Ian tried to limit the damage.

 

"Sorry Mariya," he apologized once the coffee was cleaned.

 

"Don't worry darling, it happens to everyone," she said with a smile.

 

She turned to the place previously occupied by her daughter before realizing that she had left the house without she paid attention.

 

"Oh no! Mandy is already gone but I didn't return her notebook. I had to sign a word from his teacher, "Mariya said, checking if her daughter wasn't still around.

 

"I can bring it to her if you want Mariya," Ian announced, delighted to find an excuse to get away from this house that constantly reminded him of Mickey.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian had no trouble finding Mandy.

 

She was sitting alone on a bench, her books open on her lap and her gaze fixed on the basketball team training in front of her.

 

Ian approached slowly before handing her his notebook.

 

"Fuck! What are you doing here?!? "Mandy growled after finally realizing Ian's presence.

 

Ian decided to ignore the girl's nervousness and sat next to her.

 

"Do you like basketball?" He asked happily before realizing the red that was filling Mandy's cheeks and understanding.

 

"Oh!"

 

"What oh?!?" She grunted at Ian's small smile.

 

"Which one do you like?" He asked, nodding at the players in front of them.

 

"That's not what you think," said Mandy, looking away.

 

"Tell me ..." Ian asked, trying to convince the girl.

 

"We just have to do homework together that's all," Mandy growled visibly defensively.

 

"Homework ... So you're going to propose him to come home to work," Ian realized with a big smile before adding.

 

"I'm sure he'll be impressed by your knowledge."

 

"Stop saying stupid things. Guys don't like nerds, "she said, looking down at her books.

 

"It's wrong. Smart people are very attractive- "Ian started before being cut by Mandy.

 

"Are you talking about my brother again?"

 

"No!" He growled as he got up as if stung by Mandy's question.

 

"If you say so," she mumbled unconvinced by Ian's statement.

 

Ian was going to answer her when he saw a ball rolled to them.

Mandy looked up to lower them immediately, her face even redder than before.

 

Ian smiled, understanding that the young boy now in front of him was the one they were talking about so far.

 

"Hi. I think it's yours, "said Ian, handing him his ball.

 

"Yep."

 

"I'm a friend of Mandy, she told me you had to do homework together."

 

"Yeah…"

 

"It would be nice if you came home to do it after class. That way you can finish it quickly. It will give you more time for basketball. "

 

The young man nodded, visibly delighted by the idea of getting rid of this duty.

 

Ian turned to Mandy.

To believe the red that stained her face, she was likely to melt on the spot.

 

"Perfect. So see you two later. I'm leaving, I have to go shopping. "He finally said before moving away.

 

He smiled as he thought of the blush on Mandy's cheeks before telling himself that if she didn't die shyness before going home she would probably try to kill him for getting involved in her business.

 

*-*-*

 

Mariya was more than pleased by the news about Mandy's comrade and rushed into the kitchen to make a cake before they finished classes.

 

Not having much else to do that day, Ian offered to help her and did his best not to ruin the dessert.

 

Mariya struggled to hide her excitement when Mandy returned home with Josh, her classmate. Only Ian's presence at her side helped her to keep her daughter and classmate in her arms.

 

Josh didn't seem very interested in Mandy's work organization and seemed to have decided to let her do all the work.

For all that, the girl didn't seem less fascinated by him.

 

Ian tried to stay out of their discussion, feeling that he had already disturbed enough Mandy's private life.

He really wanted to help the girl to assure herself and open to others, but he didn't want to change her character or act in her place.

 

Josh's attitude changed dramatically when Mickey returned home a few times before dinner.

 

His sportswear left no doubt about his activity of the day, and the sweat that stained his t-shirt either.

 

"Mickey go to take a shower before it's time to eat," his busy mother ordered from the kitchen.

 

Ian frowned as he noticed the stare that Josh put on Mickey.

 

When he had disappeared into the corridor leading to his room, the boy leaned towards Mandy to whisper something in his ear.

 

"Mom?" Mandy called, turning to her mother.

 

"Yes, sweety?"

 

"Can Josh stay for dinner?" She asked.

 

Mariya was silent for a few seconds before displaying a big smile and affirming.

 

"Of course. But he warns his parents. "

 

"Thank you, ma'am," Josh thanked before turning his attention back to Mickey who had just walked back into the room and headed for the bathroom, now only dressed in his sports shorts.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian regretted more and more for having invited Josh home and Mandy also seemed to have noticed the boy's fascination.

 

He spent the whole meal trying to catch Mickey's attention by talking to him about basketball.

Mickey answered politely but didn't try to restart the conversation at any time.

 

It wasn't long before dinner was over for Mandy to knock him out before running away to her room.

 

"Mandy!" Ian called as he saw the girl walk past him.

 

"Mandy!" He called again as he approached her room.

 

"It all your fault!" Mandy growled when Ian opened the door of her room.

 

She grabbed one of the books on her nightstand and sent it to his face.

 

"Mandy ... I'm sorry ..." Ian said softly as he approached the girl who had now returned to stifle her sobs with her pillow.

 

"I didn't think anything like that would happen ..."

 

"Shut up! Go away! "Mandy growled, trying to get Ian away.

 

She stood up and tried to repel Ian as much as possible but he remained unmoved.

 

"Go away," she cried again.

 

"Sorry ..." Ian apologized again before Mandy kept hitting him and before crying silently again.

 

"You know, I understand how you feel. I love someone who doesn't love me. I know what it's like, "Ian explained, trying not to let out tears.

 

Mandy stared at him for a few moments still silent before wiping her tears and getting up by affirming.

 

"I have homework to finish. So stop bothering me. "

 

Ian got up quickly and walked to the door before turning back to Mandy and watching her try to focus on her books.

 

He knew it would take time, but Mandy would recover and find someone who would really love her.

 

*-*-*

 

The two families had decided to treat themselves to an evening at the restaurant to celebrate the end of Mickey and Ian's school year in good shape.

 

Ian sat between his father and Mandy and relished the fact that the latter didn't hate him as fiercely as a few days ago.

 

Clayton cleared his throat to get the attention of the table before getting up and announcing.

 

"Andrew, Mariya thanks for everything. You welcomed us to your home as members of your family and thanks to you my son was able to continue his studies normally. Thanks to you too Mickey without whom he probably wouldn't have done so well. "

 

"Dad ..." Ian growled quietly, embarrassed by his father's speech and Mickey's amused look.

 

Clayton pretended not to hear his son and had a bottle brought to their table.

 

"I ordered this bottle of whiskey to celebrate our friendship, our children's exam success, and Mickey's appointment for college tomorrow," he said, generously serving his friends and Mickey.

 

"Pour some to Ian too," Andrew ordered gently before adding.

 

"He deserves to party too, he worked well."

 

Clayton finally served his son before raising his glass.

 

Ian drunk his glass bottom up.

 

Andrew, amused and impressed by his descent filled his glass again before serving the other people at the table.

 

Before anyone noticed, Ian had already swallowed half of the bottle all by himself and was starting to see double.

 

"Ian. That's enough! You've drunk enough, "Clayton said, trying to grab the bottle from an unhelpful Ian.

 

"But ... No!" Ian growled, determined to continue drinking.

 

Too disturbed by the alcohol that was now flowing in his veins, Ian took a moment to recognize John who had just passed the door.

 

"Clayton, Ian? What are you doing here? "The young man wondered before approaching Ian, shocked by his condition.

 

"Ian, you're fine?" He asked, leaning over him.

 

"John!" Ian shouted delighted to see his friend.

 

"What are you doing here?" He questioned immediately, changing his expression completely.

 

"Ian, are you drunk? This is my parents' restaurant ... "

 

"Don't pay attention to him, he doesn't know what he's saying anymore," Clayton said, sighing.

 

"You shouldn't drink so much Ian ... you have to be careful when I'm not with you," John explained, gently putting his hand on Ian's arm.

 

Not in the least interested in his friend's claim, Ian looked around for the bottle before being cut in his search by John's statement.

 

"As long as you're there Clayton, I can give you the contract. I signed it this morning. "

 

"Yes, if you want," Clayton confirmed absently.

 

"Contract?!?" Ian growled, his voice raucous with alcohol.

 

"I'm going to work for your father," John proudly announced with a smile.

 

Mariya leaned toward her son before whispering.

 

"Hey! Mickey ... Mickey ... Don't you want to work with Clayton too? "

 

"Mariya! Mickey can't work with Clayton, he has to take over the law firm. "Afirma Andrew.

 

"Mandy can take over your law firm and Mickey work with Clayton ..." she retorted visibly convinced by her idea.

 

"We already talked about it. After college, Mickey will come to work with me and I'll take over my retirement. "

 

"But what if he wants to work for Clayton?" She questioned without seeking Mickey's advice.

 

Ian jumped up and, with his impetus, almost fallen back.

 

"You don't have the right to decide for him!" He growled, pointing to the couple.

 

"Mickey has the right to choose. Whether he's working with my father or in your Andrew's office or becoming a teacher or astronaut or magician, that's his choice! You can't decide for him "

 

"Ian ... you're drunk," his father asserted, trying to force him to sit down.

 

"I'm not done," Ian grumbled, getting up again.

 

His legs were barely supporting him, and his head was spinning but drunk as he was, he wanted to be sure Mickey could choose his future.

 

"Mickey has worries and desires and he alone has the right to choose- to choose-" Ian stopped short and put his hand on his mouth before fleeing to the restroom.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was sitting between Mickey and Mandy in the back of the car. The girl constantly pushing him against her brother to avoid the hugs that Ian seemed determined to give to everyone he crossed.

 

She finally abandoned halfway, and just closed her eyes and fell asleep to shorten the journey.

 

Clayton had returned to work on some files after apologizing to his friends for his son's behavior.

 

Andrew and Mariya had quickly reassured him and had promised to bring Ian home so he could rest.

 

Ian pressed Mandy against him before muttering.

 

"Mickey ... Mickey ..."

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked at the scene that was happening next to him.

 

Mandy had finally fallen asleep, and Ian seemed to be confusing her with him.

 

"Mickey, I don't want you to study far ... I want you to stay at home, and that next year I go to the same university as you ... Let's go together to university "Ian said, his voice cracked by alcohol and emotion.

 

"But I know you're too smart for that ... you're smart enough to do something very good, to help people, to heal, to teach them things ... I can not." Ian weeping before to get up suddenly and vomit all the contents of his stomach on Mandy.


	9. Part 2 - Episode 8 - University appointment

Ian had trouble concentrating on the simple task he was doing.

He didn't understand how to apply jam on a toast could become something so complicated. Yet that was the case because now he had all the trouble in the worldn't to spill half of the pot on the floor.

 

He had swallowed one of the pills he was taking last days for his stomach ache and was waiting for it to take effect.

 

His headache, and he couldn't remember the night before.

 

Mandy sat next to him and stared at him with a glare.

 

Ian preferred not to ask questions and stay focused on his task.

 

"Sorry Mickey, but it's impossible to drive you today. I have to wash the interior thoroughly, it smells too much- "

 

Ian turned to Andrew who had just arrived in the room followed by Mickey.

 

"Is there a problem with the car?" Ian wondered at Andrew's sudden stop.

 

"No ..." the latter muttered before settling down next to Mariya.

 

Ian stared at him before finally deciding not to try to find out more.

  


*-*-*

 

If Mickey succeeds in his interview he would get a place in one of the most prestigious universities in the country.

 

Andrew had wanted to accompany him, but his work and the condition of the car quickly stopped him.

 

Ian then offered to accompany Mickey to make sure nothing unpleasant happened on the way, a proposal that Andrew willingly accepted.

 

Unlike his dad, Mickey didn't seem convinced by this idea, but he remained silent.

 

This is how Ian accompanied Mickey to the building where his appointment was to take place.

 

He felt his belly tugging several times during the ride but tried not to pay attention.

It had been several days since it happened to him, but if he took his medicine, he knew it would all calm down.

Besides, it wasn't the moment to worry about it when Mickey had such an important appointment.

 

"Break a leg," Ian said, feigning a smile.

 

Mickey didn't bother to answer him and just headed for the entrance to the building.

 

Ian felt his head spinning and his legs dropped under his weight. He ends up crashing on the ground.

 

Someone shrieked during his fall, but it wasn't him. They were those of a woman just a few steps from him, visibly shocked by his loss of consciousness.

  


*-*-*

 

When Ian opened his eyes he was surprised to wake up in a hospital room with Mariya and Mandy at his bedside.

 

He tried to get up and it caught the eye of Mariya who walked towards him.

 

"Ian! You're okay?"

 

Ian just nodded in response before looking around.

 

The last thing he remembered was to have accompanied Mickey to his appointment.

 

"Mickey?!?" He questioned, looking frantically around him.

 

"He's the one who brought you here and warned us," said Mariya before adding.

 

"He spoke with the doctors to find out what was happening to you and he called us."

 

"His appointment? He missed his appointment because of me?!? "

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure that right now he's talking to-" Mariya started before stopping abruptly as her son entered the room.

  


*-*-*

 

Mickey's arrival in the room hadn't left his mother impassive.

 

Ian had never seen Mariya get so angry. To tell the truth, he had never seen Mariya get angry and it automatically made it more impressive.

 

A nurse quickly arrived in the room and asked everyone to calm down before talking about Ian's condition with Mariya, giving her the proper medications for him and sending them home, claiming that with this treatment the pain should definitely go away in a few days.

 

Ian preferred to go off as soon as possible to let the mother and son talk together, and was very grateful to Mariya for not looking to discuss the appointment as soon as the nurse came out of the room.

 

He burrowed his head in his pillow as soon as he walked in his bedroom, trying to chase away the guilt that was killing him.

It was his fault that Mickey hadn't been able to go to this appointment. His fault if he couldn't go to this university. His fault if he can't have the future he deserves.

 

Clayton returned an hour later and rushed into his son's room to apologize for being such a bad father and not being able to come to the hospital.

 

Ian reassured him, aware that it was his dedication to him that made Clayton work so hard.

 

It took him long minutes to make him understand that all was well, that he wasn't badly hurt and especially that he didn't blame him for not being able to be there.

 

Clayton finally seemed to accept the words of his son. But to hear his father excuse himself in this way only reminded Ian of the fault he himself had committed to preventing Mickey from going to this appointment.

 

He tried, however, to not show it in front of his father, not wanting to see the anger or disappointment in his eyes.

He let Clayton stay by his bedside and pretended to fall asleep so that his father would agree to leave his room.

 

Ian wanted to tell his father everything and apologize to him and Mickey's family.

Since their arrival, he was only giving them problems while they were always good to him and his father.

 

He finally got up a few minutes later and opened the door, decided to apologize properly, but he was forbidden to hear his father apologize to Andrew and Mariya as he intended to do so.

 

He had no problem admitting his mistakes and asking for forgiveness for them, but he couldn't bear to hear his father begging his friends for his fault.

 

It was he who made that mistake and prevented Mickey from going to his interview. It was he who was only bringing problems since his arrival. And it was his father who was apologizing.

 

He closed the door and leaned all his weight on it, unable to face his father or Mickey's parents in this situation.

 

He knew he had to fix what he had done and make sure he didn't give anymore problem to his father or Mickey and his family.

 

He wiped his tears from the back of his hand before heading to his closet and taking out his suitcase.

  
  


*-*-*

 

Everyone had finally fallen asleep.

Ian had waited until it was two o'clock to leave the house so that he wouldn't cross anyone.

 

He pulled on the handle of his suitcase to try to take it to the entrance without making any noise but ended up banging one of the corners against the wall.

 

He turned frightened towards the doors of the rooms, hoping he hadn't awakened anyone and was reassured when they were all closed.

 

"Are you going somewhere?"

 

Ian turned to face Mickey.

 

He was standing in front of him, only wearing jogging pants, wet hair and a towel in his hand.

 

"Why are you still awake?" Ian asked astonished that Mickey could be outside his bed at this time.

 

"My parents haven't let me go since we came back from the hospital and I still hadn't taken the time to take a shower ..." He explained simply by carrying the towel to his head and gently rubbing her hair.

 

Ian tried not to let Mickey's thoughts in his mind at this moment.

 

He looked down at his suitcase and tried to bypass Mickey before the later asked again.

 

"Are you leaving somewhere?"

 

"I- I-" Ian stammered before finally remembering his resolution and asserting.

 

"I'm leaving to stop giving you problem. I know it's because of me that- "

 

"It's not because of you," Mickey simply announced before sitting on the couch a few steps from Ian.

 

The young man turned to him astonished before asking.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Ian kept his eyes on the ground for fear of raising his head and catching Mickey's eyes.

 

"Since I've been here I'm very problematic. You even missed your appointment because of me. "

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before simply asking.

 

"And you intend to leave without your father? Will you leave him behind? "

 

Ian to feel astonishing visibly. He loved his father more than anything but hadn't even thought of him for a moment before making his decision.

Shame seized him and he took a step toward the door to get away from Mickey and try to hide his condition.

 

"You know it's not really your fault," said Mickey.

 

Ian stopped immediately when he heard the young man's words. For the moment he didn't understand what he was talking about, but he couldn't imagine leaving this room without knowing what he was returning to.

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked shyly.

 

"My appointment," Mickey said simply before sighing and explaining.

 

"I didn't really want to go there. Until now I just thought it was the most logical choice. And then when you had your faintness I thought a little more about it, I couldn't find any reason to go there and I used your state as an excuse not to go. My parents know it's not your fault ... Really since you live here my life is really much more hectic ... "

 

Mickey stood up and walked over to Ian. He stepped forward a bit too much so that Ian's body wouldn't react.

 

Mickey looked at him amused before adding.

 

"hectic but fun ... so why change?"

 

He went to his room smiling.

 

"Does that mean you want me to stay?"

 

Mickey didn't bother to turn around and simply said.

 

"I said all I had to say if you're too stupid to understand it's not my fault ... Ah! And you'd better take that suitcase away before my mother sees it and wakes everyone up to stop you from leaving. "

  


*-*-*

 

Mandy was leaning on the kitchen counter, staring at Mickey and Ian.

 

Even though they had just finished classes, the two young men were getting ready for their first day of work.

Working during the holidays was a compulsory part of their high school and earned points for their university records.

Usually, Ian was content to work in his father's company, but this year, thanks to Andrew, he had managed to be hired in the same company as Mickey.

 

Ian glanced quickly at Mickey and smiled, thinking all the time he could still spend with him.

 

It was clear now that Mickey would study next year at the nearby university and not in a distant and prestigious university as his father had imagined.

Even though he always blamed himself for short-circuiting Mickey's career plans, Ian couldn't help but rejoice.

 

"Mickey! Ian! Don't forget your lunch, "Mariya said, handing them two paper bags.

 

Mickey continued to prepare, affirming.

 

"I would eat with my new colleagues. I think it wouldn't be very good to go eat by myself alone. "

 

Ian glared at Mickey before turning to Mariya and affirming.

 

"Can I have mine, I'm sure it's delicious."

 

Mariya smiled a little as she stepped back before affirming.

 

"No no. Mickey is right. You have to eat with your new colleagues. "

 

She turned to Andrew, sitting further away and handed him the bags, saying.

 

"For your meal."

  


Andrew's eyes widened before he finally grasped the two bags.

 

Ian glanced at Mickey again. He didn't understand how Mickey could be so indifferent to his mother's feelings.

 

"Mariya, could I help you prepare dinner tonight? I really want you to teach me this lasagna recipe. "

 

Mariya smiled broadly at Ian's proposal as if it had completely erased the events that had just occurred.

 

She nodded happily before accompanying them to the exit.

  


*-*-*

 

Ian grinned as he saw Tammy in front of the building entrance.

The young woman had also managed to get hired in the same company and the idea of knowing one of his colleagues already reassured Ian.

 

Mickey paid no attention to the young woman's presence and entered the building without greeting her.

 

"That's really such a jerk," she growled as she watched Mickey walk away.

 

"Stop! Don't say that... "

 

"You know Ian, you can't defend him all the time ... He's a jerk and that's it. You have to accept it, you're in love with a jerk, "she said vehemently.

 

Ian smiled. His friend was right. Not that Mickey was a jerk, but that he was in love with him. And things had only got worse since the kiss. The fact that he took him to the hospital didn't help to calm his feelings either.

 

"We need better to go, we shouldn't be late for our first day." Ian said with a smile, hoping to divert the attention of his friend.

 

She quickly gave him a smile and wrapped an arm around hers before dragging him to the entrance of the building.


	10. Part 2 - Episode 9 - Margot

Ian put the last cardboard on the floor and sat up painfully before trying to relax his back.

 

When Mickey worked in the company's laboratory of analysis, he was relegated to more ungrateful tasks. He tidied up, greeted the visitors, looked after the children of the employees at the day-care center of the company, or, as usual, transported the boxes delivered to the reserve.

 

Unfortunately for him, this work finally didn't allow him to see Mickey more often as he hoped. On the contrary, he hadn't seen the young man since the morning.

 

"Ian," suddenly called a voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

He turned to face Tammy.

 

"You come? We'll have lunch with others. "

 

Ian nodded with joy and followed her off the reserve.

 

He stopped short a few steps before the security checkpoint.

 

Tammy turned to ask what was happening, but the only answer he gave to her was "John".

 

She turned her head again to look at what Ian was staring at and saw their friend, busy arguing with Mickey.

 

"I can't let you go without a badge," John said, positioning himself in front of Mickey.

 

"I just told you that I had forgotten it up there and that was why I had to go back up," Mickey explained, clenching his fists.

 

"I can't let you go without a badge," John said again, visibly deaf to Mickey's explanations.

 

"You just saw me go down! Let me go back to take it, or I'll end up talking to your boss, "said Mickey.

 

Ian cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two young men who immediately turned to him.

 

John grinned when he saw his friend.

 

"Something wrong?" Ian asked, pretending not to have heard their discussion.

 

"Mickey can't understand that I can't let him go into the building just because I know him. If he doesn't have his badge, I can't let him pass. "

 

Mickey seemed about to send his fist to meet John's face.

 

Lest the situation degenerate, Ian walked over to his friend and gently grasp his hand.

 

"If I go get his badge it will solve the problem, isn't it? I know Mickey had it this morning, it's probably on his desk. "

 

John thought for a moment before turning back to Ian and asking for confirmation.

 

"Can you confirm that he's working here and that he had his badge this morning?"

 

Ian nodded and John turned to Mickey before affirming.

 

"Ok, you can go there."

 

Mickey frowned at this change of circumstances.

 

"Are you kidding me?!? It's been ten minutes since I told you the same thing, and all of a sudden you change your mind? "He growled at John.

 

The young man didn't flinch and contented himself with affirming.

 

"There it's different, Ian is someone I trust who vouches for you."

 

Ian didn't know what to do to appease the situation. He turned to Tammy hoping she could give him an answer but she seemed as lost as he was.

 

"Mickey!" Called a voice a little further.

 

The small group turned to the newcomer, who was smiling at Mickey.

 

She took a badge out of her pocket and handed it to him.

 

"I saw you forgot that on your desk."

 

Ian couldn't help but clench his fists at the sight of Mickey's smile in response.

Even if there was nothing between them, Ian couldn't silence his jealousy in this kind of situation.

 

"Thanks, Margot."

 

The young woman smiled more beautifully at the thanks. She ran a lock of hair behind her ear before offering to Mickey to go to the restaurant together.

 

Ian watched them go away without a word, clenched fists, and tears at the edges of the eyes.

 

*-*-*

 

The rest of the day had been quieter, but unfortunately far too slow for Ian.

 

He could only glimpse a few times Mickey during the afternoon and each time he was accompanied by Margot.

 

When it was time to go home, he had the unpleasant surprise of seeing the young woman accompany them.

 

Conscious of being disturbed by his presence, he didn't try to start the discussion.

He knew very well that he wouldn't like the answers Mickey could give him.

 

He let them in the house first and stared at Mickey while Margot greeted Mariya and Andrew warmly.

 

"Ian, darling, how are you?" Mariya questioned once the young couple left.

 

Ian tried to recover and smile before affirming.

 

"I'm just a little tired because of work. I'm going to rest a little in my room. "

 

It was only once in his room, without anyone to hear him, that Ian let himself cry.

 

The fatigue of the day suddenly seemed to overwhelm him and he fell asleep soon after.

 

He was awakened by Mariya when supper time arrived.

 

He hoped that Margot's presence at home was only a dream, but the young woman was there and seemed to have decided to stay with them.

 

As usual, Mariya was cheerful and polite, but something made Ian think that she didn't appreciate that the young woman.

 

The latter seemed to be the perfect daughter-in-law. 

She was undoubtedly beautiful, intelligent, and even seemed to have a sense of humor of the sharpest. Andrew and Mandy already seemed to be under the spell of the young woman, and Mickey also seemed about to succumb to it.

 

Ian found in Mariya an ally to survive this dinner. She didn't seem ready to let her son go out with anyone other than Ian. Unfortunately for them, Margot seemed to have an answer to all their questions and was doing a great job to be loved by them.

 

Several times during dinner Ian felt as though he was being attacked by the young woman, who seemed to enjoy talking to him about politics or economics, matters that he didn't know anything about.

He tried to reassure himself that this impression must certainly be false and that it was only the antipathy he felt against her that gave him that impression.

 

He returned to his room as soon as he could to put as much distance as possible between him and Margot.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep again after that, he decided to go to the kitchen to find something to help him sleep, a soothing herbal tea, hot milk, something, anything.

 

If he remained awake, he knew he would only rethink about Margot and that his jealousy wouldn't leave him overnight. He had to sleep, to do something other than think about her and especially about her and Mickey.

 

He didn't bother to turn on the light and guided himself by the light of the moon.

 

He sighed for a long time before opening the fridge and stood a few moments looking at the contents as if hoping someone or something would tell him what to do.

 

"Are you going to sleep in the fridge?" A voice asked behind him.

 

Ian turned to face Mickey.

The young man stared at him, his eyebrows almost up to the top of his forehead.

 

Ian immediately closed the fridge before asking.

 

"Why are you still awake at this hour?"

 

Mickey folded his arms and leaned casually against the door frame before asking.

 

"I don't have the right to be awake?"

 

Ian felt red in his cheeks.

 

"Yes. Yes, sure. "He mumbled embarrassed before passing a hand through his hair.

 

"Sorry. I'll leave you, "he added as he walked to his room.

 

"Looks like you're avoiding me," Mickey said, shifting to block the way to Ian.

 

The young man took a step back to put a little distance between himself and Mickey before saying timidly.

 

"No. It's just that I'm busy. "

 

"Busy?" Mickey simply asked.

 

Ian nodded before trying to get out of the room again.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Mickey asked with a small smile.

 

Ian sighed deeply. Although he was determined to avoid Mickey to the fullest, fate seemed to have decided otherwise. Why should it be now that Mickey wanted to ask him a question?

 

"What do you want to know?" Ian asked, staring at the floor.

 

"What do you think of Margot?"

 

Ian looked up and stared Mickey in the eyes. he felt his heart squeeze at the mention of the young woman.

 

"Why are you interested?" Ian asked defensively.

 

Mickey gave a little smile and shrugged before announcing.

 

"She invited me to go to see a movie this weekend ..."

 

"Congratulation," Ian growled, looking away.

 

Mickey took a step towards him and announced.

 

"Looks like you don't like her ..."

 

"I don't know her enough to have an opinion-"

 

"But you don't like her." Mickey cut him off.

 

"Does my opinion count? It's you she invited to go out. And I don't think my opinion has any interest for you. Besides, you seem to like her a lot ... "

 

Mickey moved a little closer to Ian and stared at him for a few moments before resuming his initial position and asking.

 

"Who wouldn't like her? She is cute, smart and funny. I think many would see her as the perfect girlfriend. "

 

Ian felt anger rising in him. Why did Mickey need to talk to him about Margot this way? Couldn't he find someone else for this kind of discussion?

 

"Certainly," Ian said violently before gently pushing Mickey and went to his room.

 

*-*-*

Ian decided to avoid Mickey for the rest of the week.

 

He spent all his lunch breaks with Tammy and John.

Fortunately for him, none of his friends seemed determined to mention the existence of Mickey or Margot.

 

It was only when the weekend loomed on the horizon that Ian was forced to stay with Mickey again.

 

To welcome the seasonal employees, the company had planned a day of sports activity, and of course, Ian, Margot, and Mickey were also invited.

 

Fortunately for him, Ian could also find John and Tammy with whom he was planning to spend the most time.

 

Although sporty, Ian found himself quickly in difficulties.

He could run long, lift heavy weights, he could also fight, but never in his life had he been able to defend himself during a dodgeball or as he liked to call it " the game of the devil ".

Never since he had discovered this game, he had managed to stay on the ground more than a minute. And he was convinced today would be no exception.

 

"I think I'm cursed." Affirmed Ian staring at the ground.

 

"It's true you're not very good at this game." Tammy remarked with a small, amused smile.

 

"Not very good? I'm terrible. I don't understand how I can be so bad at this game. "Ian explained, rubbing his head nervously.

 

"Don't worry ... I'll help you," Announced John, moving closer to Ian.

 

"Stay next to me and everything will be fine," he added with a smile.

 

Ian smiled a little and thanked his friend before he was called a little further to help organize.

 

"Watch out ..." Tammy murmured to Ian.

 

"What?" Simply questioned him.

 

"Margot approaching."

 

Ian looked up in the direction pointed by Tammy to see Margot approaching them.

 

"Ian, I just realized I didn't even say hello," she announced once at their level.

 

"Hello, Margot ..."

 

"It's really nice that we can all meet to get to know each other better. I'd really like to learn more about you, "she announced without paying any attention to Tammy.

 

"Ah yes? Why? "Asked Ian, disturbed by Margot's statement.

 

"You live with Mickey's parents, so you're a part of his life. So it would be nice if we became friends. "

 

Ian remained silent at the young woman's affirmation.

 

"Besides, it would be nice if we went to eat somewhere all four."

 

"All four?" Ian questioned astonished by his proposal.

 

"Yes, Mickey, me, you and your boyfriend," she explained, pointing at John.

 

"John isn't my boyfriend."

 

Margot looked astonished and confused apologetically.

 

"Sorry ... I thought you were gay- Well, it's not necessarily that-"

 

"I'm gay," Ian said before clarifying.

 

"But John is only a friend."

 

"Really ... You look so good together. You really look a lot like each other. Maybe you should give him a chance. You know it's important to have the same interests as your companion, without it is impossible to start a good relationship, "she announced happily before adding.

 

"Sorry, I have to go back to help ... We'll probably meet again later."

 

*-*-*

 

"You're the worst player I ever saw Gallagher," Mickey said as he sat next to Ian.

 

It was only a few moments since the game was over, but Ian felt like he'd been out of the game for longer.

 

"We don't complain about it," Margot said, leaning on Mickey's shoulder to sit next to him before adding with a chuckle.

 

"In a way, you helped our team win."

 

Ian chose not to take into account the young woman's remark or even the hand she left on Mickey's arm or even the languid glances she kept throwing at him, just as he had decided to ignore how many times she had thrown herself into Mickey's arms during this game.

 

No longer wishing to see Mickey and Margot come closer, Ian decided to go back to join Tammy and John a little further. He stopped, however, when Margot exclaimed.

 

"Oh, that's right! Mickey, I brought you the thesis that you were looking for the automatic determination of optimal incidence for coronary lesions observation in rotational imaging. "

 

"Cool. I couldn't find it, "said Mickey, turning to the young woman.

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze. Margot's words came back to him as he heard them both speaking.

She and Mickey shared interests that he knew nothing about and could never possibly talk about.

He had always known that Mickey was different from him but always hoped that they could be together despite these differences.

Seeing him evolve today with someone sharing his interest showed him how wrong he was.

 

He would probably never have anything in common with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information, yes the thesis on "the automatic determination of optimal incidence for coronary lesions observation in rotational imaging" really exists (it is a friend who wrote it) and I ALMOST understood what was there explained in.


	11. Part 2 - Episode 10 - The moving

 

"I didn't think you wanted to move ... I mean - you get along so well with Mariya ..."

 

Ian inhaled deeply before answering his father. He didn't want to seem too motivated to move, however, he knew he wouldn't bear to live alongside Mickey in these conditions.

 

"I love Mariya and Andrew ... But I think it's time to let them live their lives and find a place to live ours ..."

 

"But you'll find yourself alone at home when I'm working." Clayton objected.

 

"Don't worry about that. I am used to it. And if I get bored too much I could always invite Tammy, Michelle or Debbie. "

 

Clayton looked down and sighed before nodding and looking up at his son.

 

"It's true that it's been a while now. We can't stay with them forever. I will look for an apartment- "

 

"Actually, I've already seen one," Ian cut.

 

Clayton looked at him astonished.

 

"I didn't have much to do this afternoon so I looked at the apartments to see if there was anything." Ian defended himself before adding.

 

"That's also why I'm talking to you about it now. The apartment looks really good. Of course, it's smaller than at Andrew and Mariya, but for both of us, it will be enough. "

 

Clayton was silent for a few moments before finally nodding and asking Ian for the owner's number.

 

*-*-*

Ian didn't have the courage to accompany his father in front of Mariya and Andrew. Although he had been repeating himself for several days now that this was the best thing to do, he still had trouble convincing himself.

 

He was content to pack his bags and say goodbye to the couple before leaving with his father.

 

The apartment they had found wasn't very big, but it was enough for both of them.

 

Debbie, Tammy, and Michelle came to visit him the day after they moved in. Ian wasn't really surprised to see that John was accompanying them too.

 

Michelle didn't seem to appreciate the fact that her brother was so engrossed in their small group of friends, but Ian was rather grateful to him. Without John's presence, he was certain, his friends would have wanted to know what had happened with Mickey and he didn't want to talk about it.

 

Now that he had moved, he almost didn't meet Mickey anymore.

 

Although he knew that this decision was coming from him and that it was for the best, he couldn't help but regret those few moments when he had the impression of getting closer to Mickey.

 

*-*-*

 

"Ian, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

 

Ian looked up from his computer to fix the man standing in front of him.

 

Marcus was one of the employees of the company with whom he got along the best. He was about his age and decided to stop studying to get into the world of work quickly to help his family, which Ian found very impressive.

 

"Sure," Ian said, skirting the front desk.

 

"Tammy, can you replace me a little bit please?" He asked, turning to his friend.

 

Tammy nodded and came to sit in Ian's free chair before giving them a big smile.

 

Ian noticed a little change in Marcus's attitude and wondered for a moment if it was only his romantic side that made him saw signals everywhere or if the young man was interested in his friend.

 

They moved away from reception and sat on a bench against the wall.

 

Marcus nervously fiddled with his hands, glancing stealthily at the welcome desk.

 

"What did you want to talk about?" Ian asked hoping he had already deduced the answer.

 

"I ... I ... Do you want to go to the restaurant with me tonight?"

 

"What?!?" Exclaims Ian before realizing the volume of his voice and lowering his tone.

 

"I- Are you gay?" He wondered, surprised by Marcus's proposal.

 

"No! No! "Defended the latter panicked before explaining timidly.

 

"I never went out with anyone ... To tell the truth, I never even kiss anyone- I mean girl! I'm straight! 100% straight! "

 

Ian frowned before announcing.

 

"I don't understand anything anymore. Why do you want to go to the restaurant with me then? "

 

Marcus nervously stroked his lip with his gaze fixed on the ground before explaining.

 

"As I told you, I never went out with anyone. I don't know how I should act in these cases ... What to do, what to say ... I thought that maybe you could help me, show me how to behave so that I don't be ridiculous when I ... When I ... "

 

Marcus seemed unable to finish this sentence. As if once spoken, these words would totally change his life.

 

"When you will invite Tammy..."

 

The red took hold of Marcus's face.

 

"How? How do you know? Did someone tell you? I haven't told anyone yet! "

 

"Calm down ..." Ian ordered softly, putting his hand on Marcus' arm before adding.

 

"Nobody told me ... I just guessed."

 

"Ah ... Okay," Marcus replied, trying to calm his condition.

 

Ian turned to Tammy for a moment, sitting behind the reception counter before looking at Marcus and asking.

 

"If I understand correctly, you would like me to accompany you to the restaurant so that you can train before inviting her."

 

Marcus nodded, unable to leave the ground again.

 

"Why me?" Ian asked.

 

Marcus seemed surprised by the question and looked up at the young man before affirming.

 

"You always seem so confident. Even when Mickey pushes you away, you still keep trying to get close to him. "

 

Ian looked at him forbidden, he felt his heart tighten in his chest.

 

"Is everyone aware ...?" He asked with difficulty, his throat tied.

 

Marcus stared at him, a grimace of incomprehension on the look.

 

"Everyone knows about my feelings for Mickey? Even here? "He questioned again before adding tears to the eyes.

 

"Everyone must tell themselves that I am a psychopath to act like a stalker with him like that ..."

 

Marcus put both his hands on Ian's arms and said panicked.

 

"Not at all. I promise you people don't think that about you. I promise you…"

 

Ian looked away and Marcus moved a little closer to him before adding.

 

"I'm sorry if that's what you thought, but I promise you that's not the case. I think you're a very brave person who does his best to have the things he believes in and to be with the person he loves. "

 

Ian slowly raised his head to Marcus before asking again.

 

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

 

His voice was tinged with sadness and doubt.

 

"Not at all. Actually, I'd love to be like you, "Marcus said, smiling shyly.

 

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea ..." Ian announced, trying to forget his doubts.

 

They remained silent for a moment before Marcus asked timidly.

 

"Would you help me then?"

 

Ian nodded before promising to find him the next day after work.

 

Marcus thanked him warmly.

He got up to go quickly back to his office, not without taking a look at Tammy.

 

When Ian got up, he caught a look he would have preferred to avoid.

 

Mickey was standing in front of him with Margot hanging on his arm.

 

He saw Mickey turn his head towards Marcus who disappeared into the elevator before looking back at him and smiling sadistically before leaving the room with Margot.

 

*-*-*

"Are you ok Ian?"

 

Ian turned to Tammy before finally regaining his senses, smiling tenderly and affirming.

 

"Yes, no problem."

 

"What did Marcus want?" She asked intrigued.

 

Ian wondered if it would be best not just to tell the truth to his friend about Marcus' feelings, but he preferred to lie and let him declare to her when he felt ready.

 

"It's about a case he needs my help on," he said, cursing himself for not having been able to find a better excuse.

 

"Need your help, on a file? Your help? "She wondered, her eyes widening.

 

Ian pretended to be annoyed by the words of his friend. He didn't take them too much to heart knowing very well that his lie didn't really hold the road.

 

"It's about the same area as my father's business, so I know enough to help him. I certainly couldn't do much, but I want to help him. "

 

Tammy nodded before focusing on her job.

 

A young woman approached the reception with a tablet in her hands and stopped in front of Ian.

 

"We should unload the truck that has just arrived and stored the equipment in the reserve."

 

Ian grabbed the tablet before reading the document on it.

 

When he looked up to answer her, she was already gone.

 

"They really think we're minions," Tammy remarked grumbling.

 

She stood up and leaned on the counter before affirming with a sigh.

 

"I'll tell the chief that he has to find someone to replace us at the reception."

 

"Wait! You just have to stay, I'm going to do it. " explained Ian.

 

Tammy frowned before pointing out the number of boxes to be unloaded.

 

"Don't worry, it's not a problem," he said, trying to look happy.

 

He quickly moved away from his friend to join the back of the building.

 

Moving away from Tammy was probably the best solution for now. Ian was a very bad liar and staying close to her he would have told the truth to his friend.

 

Moreover, spending all his energy in this unloading might help him to forget a little the rest of his worries.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian slowly exhaled grabbing the tenth carton.

 

The pain was beginning to invade his arms and back, and the only thing he could think of now was to finish this task as soon as possible.

 

Unfortunately, at the speed that he was going his plan would quickly turn against him, certainly forcing him to stay late to finish.

 

He stopped a few moments in front of the truck and stacked two new boxes before grabbing the one below.

The weight was finally bearable, and in this way, he could finish twice as fast.

 

He repeated the maneuver three more times before a noise behind him surprised him and he fell backward.

 

"Ian!" Marcus shouted running towards him.

 

"It's okay? Are you hurt? "He questioned, trying to check if Ian's body had been damaged.

 

Ian grimaced as his friend's hands landed on his ankle.

 

"It hurts?" Marcus asked anxiously again.

 

Ian denied for a moment pretending that it didn't hurt and tried to get up, but the pain showed again when he tried to lean on his foot.

 

"I have to take you for treatment. My God, I'm sorry! I wanted to come to help you and I ended up hurting you ... "

 

Ian let Marcus grab one of his arms and pass it over his shoulders.

 

"It's not that bad," he promised to reassure his friend, who was obviously upset.

 

"I'm sure tomorrow I'll be better," he added with a smile.

 

"I think we need better to cancel for tomorrow-" Marcus began before being cut by Ian.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure after a little rest, it'll be fine."

 

Marcus tried to guide Ian to the exit, but he winced at every step, he finally stopped and stand in front of him.

 

"Get up," he ordered softly, presenting his back to Ian.

 

"I- No- I-" Ian stammered embarrassed by the proposal.

 

"Ian, please let me help you ... It's me who hurt you-"

 

"You didn't hurt me, I hurt myself," Ian corrected.

 

"Without me, it wouldn't have happened, so please ..."

 

Ian obeyed and crossed his arms around Marcus' neck before he pulled him up on his back.

 

They quickly made a detour to the office of Ian's manager to warn him of his condition before heading to the exit to wait for the taxi they had called.

 

Ian had trouble remaining indifferent to the looks on him. Especially when one of his looks belonged to Mickey.

 

He turned his head hoping he wouldn't think about it anymore, but it didn't work out as he had hoped, and as he passed by, it was still Mickey's gaze that haunted his thoughts.


	12. Part 2 - Episode 11 - Rendez-vous

Ian couldn't understand how a single look could so upside down his life, or why he couldn't think of anything else even after 24 hours had passed.

 

"Ian?"

 

Ian looked up and smiled as he saw Marcus in front of him.

The latter had dropped his usual costume against a less formal dress.

 

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long," the young man said nervously.

 

"Not at all. You look really cool. "

 

Marcus blushed a little before explaining.

 

"It's my mother who chose it. I know it's kind of mom's son to say that ... "

 

Ian enjoyed the embarrassment of his friend.

 

"Not at all. Believe me, I understand that we can be close to his parents. "

 

Ian's statement seemed to relax Marcus a little. He gestured to the restaurant before asking.

 

"Are you close to your mother?"

 

"Not too much ... Actually, I live only with my father. My mother was never part of our life, but in the end, this situation brought us closer, my father and me. "

 

"I understand ..." Marcus said gently before adding.

 

"It's my father who has never really been there. My mother wanted to divorce when she discovered his mistress. It was shortly before the birth of my twin little brothers. My father apologized and my mother finally agreed to take him back. But in the end, he wasn't there most of the time. He said it was because of his job... One day my mother became sick and was taken to the hospital. I got my little brothers back at daycare and I went to my dad's work. He wasn't there. But his assistant took pity on us and gave me the address of a bar where I could find him. I let you imagine a 6-year-old kid with two babies in a bar looking for their father ... The bartender wanted to kick us out, but one of the regulars stopped him. He said he knew where our father was and he could take us there. So we followed him. "

 

Ian stopped short, terrified by what Marcus was telling him. The latter quickly realized his condition and quickly affirmed.

 

"Don't worry! He didn't want us bad! He didn't do anything to us ... I think it was rather my father he wanted to hurt. "

 

"Why are you saying that?" Ian asked as he walked to the restaurant.

 

"He took us to a little house with a young girl playing in the garden, and he told us our father was there. I asked the girl and showed her a picture of our father ... There she told me it couldn't be my father because it was her daddy. "

 

"Wait! You mean he had a second family?!? "Ian grunted, his eyes widening.

 

Marcus nodded, smiling sadly.

 

"Another house, another wife, another child," he confirmed.

 

"What did you do after that?" Ian asked.

 

"I asked the girl to go get her mom, without telling her daddy that I was there. When the woman came out I asked her if she knew who my mother was ... And then I explained everything to her. I realized in her eyes that my father was going to have a bad time so I decided to leave. But before I asked her to give me money to go to see my mother in the hospital. I told her to take it from my dad's wallet, "he explained with a satisfied smile.

 

"Did you see him again after that?"

 

"Who? My father or her? "Marcus asked stopping in front of the restaurant.

 

"Both…"

 

"My dad came to the hospital and I yelled at him as I wanted to do for years. My little brothers had been taken to another room so that they could sleep and I think the nurses and doctors quickly understood the situation because they kicked him out of the hospital. After that, the only time I saw him was for the divorce. She was there too, she was with him. I would always remember what she told me ... "He promised to change ... I love him." After that I never wanted to love anyone, I thought it was too ugly, too dirty ... And Then- And then ... "

 

Ian smiled a little as he noticed that Marcus's shyness had returned.

 

He followed Marcus inside the restaurant and sat across from him.

 

Throughout his story, he had seemed to be someone else. Someone insured, willing to defend anyone who would hurt his family. But now he's back to being the nice guy Ian knew. 

 

Ian decided to also talk about his family problems, hoping to calm the young man who already seemed to regret had talked that much.

 

"If it could reassure you, my story isn't better ... My mother also has another family. In fact, it's her real family, at least if she considers anyone as part of her family. She is more in the mood sleeping with someone, getting pregnant and only going back to leave the baby before disappearing again. By counting me she did it 6 times. I am a little different because my father isn't the same as other children. My father is the brother of their father, their uncle, which makes me their cousin and half-brother. "

 

Marcus's eyes widened, made dumb by Ian's confession.

 

The latter giggled before announcing.

 

"For your information, even though I don't regret having talked about all this with you, I think you might have to wait for the second date for this kind of serious discussion..."

 

Marcus, in turn, laughs heartily before plunging with Ian in reading the menu and recommending the chef's burger.

 

The rest of the evening went well and even though he was still a little nervous, Ian told Marcus that acting with Tammy the way he did it would be perfect.

  


*-*-*

 

Both decided to continue this pleasant evening. They went together to the nearest cinema around the restaurant.

 

"I hardly ever go to the movies," Ian confided before explaining.

 

"My friends prefer adventure movies and superheroes while I love romantic movies. Most of the time we can't choose a film that everyone likes and we stay in front of the cinema ... "

 

Marcus seemed amused by the young man's affirmation and offered him.

 

"If you want to go watch a romantic movie it doesn't bother me."

 

Ian's eyes brightened at this assertion and he tried to choose which film he absolutely wanted to watch.

 

They were joking when they arrived in front of the cinema.

 

Ian stopped suddenly, staring at the inside of the building, his throat tight.

 

"A problem?" Marcus questioned astonished by his condition.

 

Ian tried to pick himself up and continued walking towards his friend and the building, but kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

So he didn't pay attention to the two men he inadvertently jostled.

 

He stepped back as soon as he became aware of his mistake and flatly apologized, but that didn't seem to be enough for the two men who began to push him violently.

 

"Sorry, I didn't see you, I'm sorry," Reaffirmed Ian, still staring at the floor.

 

Marcus tried to pull him a little, but one of the men grabbed Ian by the sleeve and prevented him from moving.

 

"To make you forgive, pay for our tickets, and the popcorn ... And as long as you're going to give us enough to buy also some drinks."

 

Ian was terrorized by the man in front of him. Even though he wasn't weak, this man seemed to be twice his size.

 

"I- I-" He began to stammer before feeling another hand grip it and undo it with the grip of his attacker.

 

He felt himself pulling toward the exit and started to run automatically.

 

He heard Marcus's voice behind him, the young man obviously following him, but he couldn't stop.

 

He couldn't stop because he didn't want to be caught by these men, and he didn't want to stop because the one who had helped him run away and who was currently running in front of him was the man he was still in love.

 

They stopped only once breathless and certain to have sown their pursuers.

 

Ian grimaced as he felt his wound from the night before revive.

Mickey noticed it quickly and guided him to a bench not far from them.

 

"Are you in pain?" He asked simply.

 

Ian massaged his ankle before gently asserting.

 

"It's going to be over soon. I just have to sit down a bit. "

 

Ian was silent for a few moments before looking up at Mickey and asking timidly.

 

" Why me?"

 

Mickey frowned questioningly and Ian pointed out.

 

"Why did you take my hand to run and not Margot's?"

 

"Margot is smart, she knows how to cope to this shit. She knows that in this kind of situation she mustn't sit idly by, standing in front of the attackers ... And I can't say as much about you. Besides, my mother would kill me if she knew that I let you get hit without doing anything. "

 

Ian looked down at the floor again.

He had hoped that Mickey had at least sympathized with him, but listening to him was only because he wasn't smart enough to cope alone.

 

He hated himself for hoping for more and for feeling his heart beat like that during the race.

 

Ian froze when Mickey sat next to him.

He looked at him astonished for a few moments before Mickey said.

 

"Save your little ass tired me."

 

Ian blushed as he heard his words and immediately looked away to hide his reaction.

 

"Were you going to watch a movie with Margot ...?" He asked shyly after a few minutes of silence.

 

"Yeah," Mickey answered simply before sighing and proposing.

 

"Want to go to an arcade?"

 

Ian turned to him, surprised by the proposal.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Mickey growled before explaining.

 

"I think Margot has already had to go home and I don't want to go home right away. And I can't really leave you alone because otherwise, you will hurt yourself again ... So the arcade is a good solution. "

 

Ian nodded silently before getting up and following Mickey.

 

He slowed down a bit when his ankle pain started to annoy him again and for a moment felt like Mickey had slowed down to wait for him.

  


*-*-*

Ian put the pistol replica in front of him with a satisfied grin.

 

"Fuck!" Growled Mickey impressed.

 

Ian turned to him and noticed only then that Mickey was staring at the score he had just made.

 

"Do you realize that you just sprayed the best score?" Mickey asked, turning to Ian.

 

Ian looked down, before nodding softly.

 

"I never thought you could defend yourself at this kind of games," Mickey announced with a smile.

 

"My father used to take me to an arcade when I was younger. He couldn't afford a nanny so he would drop me off and come back to get me after work ... "Ian explained before realizing what he had just heard and correcting by making big movements with his hands.

 

"Don't believe that my father abandoned me. He wanted to take me with him, he just could not- "

 

"Calm down. I didn't say anything ... And then I understand that it's not easy for a parent to raise a kid alone. "

 

Ian was reassured by Mickey's claim. He lowered his head to hide the smile that had just taken possession of his mouth.

 

"You had to spend hours on those arcades to get to that level," Mickey pointed out, heading to a table a little further.

 

Ian joined him and sat next to him before announcing.

 

"It's also thanks to my family ..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"When my father was away for several days and there was no one to stay with me, so I went to my cousins' house."

 

"Are you talking about Lip?" Mickey simply asked.

 

Ian nodded, blushing, delighted that Mickey had remembered this little detail.

 

"I have five cousins. Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. They live on the south side of the city. And at one point while I was there they taught me to shoot with a real weapon- Not on people! On bottles! I never shot people- "

 

Mickey giggled before gently ordering.

 

"Calm down. I never imagined that. I can't imagine that you can hold a real weapon in your hands. "

 

"My father would kill me if he knew. Please don't tell him, "Ian begged, grabbing Mickey's hands.

 

"I wouldn't tell him anything ... you thug."

 

"I'm not a thug! I just learned to defend myself ... And I'm not even sure I know how to do it yet. The first time I fell backward because of the recoil. "

 

Mickey laughed as he imagined the scene and Ian quickly joined him.

 

They stayed in the arcade for a while before realizing the impending closure and deciding to go out.

 

Unfortunately for them, the weather seemed to have decided otherwise, and it was now rainstorms falling from the sky.

 

"What are we doing? Are we running to the next station? "Ian asked, watching helplessly the water reach his shoes.

 

"I remind you that you can barely walk, so running would clearly be a bad idea," Mickey remarked before adding.

 

"I will try to call my mother to pick us up ..."

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, but immediately be redirect the messenger.

 

"Her cell must be off. I think that calling your father or mine will not help more ... I see only two solutions. Take an uber or a hotel. "

 

"Hotel!?!"

 

Ian had turned to Mickey and was now staring at him wide-eyed.

 

"Don't imagine anything. Only at this time in the neighborhood, there is nothing left open outside the hotels. Especially the one right in front of us. " Mickey explained pointing the building on the other side of the road.

 

He turned to Ian before asking calmly.

 

"Do you think you can run that far?"

 

Ian nodded shyly.

 

Mickey grabbed his hand and dragged him across the road.

 

*-*-*

 

They returned completely soaked in the room.

 

It was small, but that was all they could afford.

 

Noticing that his white shirt was starting to stick to his skin and become transparent, Ian rushed into the bathroom hoping to find something to dry.

 

He undressed and decided to take a quick shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and pulling his wet clothes out of the room.

 

Mickey was standing in front of the open window, protected from the rain by an awning.

Busy to remove the maximum of water from his clothes, he had removed his top and jeans and was now wearing only his boxers.

 

Ian looked away directly for fear that his body would react too violently to the presence of half-naked Mickey so close to him.

 

"I released the bathroom if you want to take a shower ..." he announced softly.

 

He spread his clothes on the chair in front of him, hoping to dry them faster.

 

Surprised at not finding his boxers among his belongings, he turned around to see if it had fallen to his feet.

 

"That's what you're looking for?" Asked a voice nearby.

 

Mickey was a few steps away, Ian's boxers dangling at the end of his finger.

Ian rushed to him and tried to grab his boxers but Mickey shifted to prevent him with a smile.

 

"Why do I feel like you did it on purpose?" He asked, bringing his face closer to Ian's.

 

Ian felt his heart speed up and Mickey was getting closer.

 

He pulled himself together for a moment, grabbed his clothes and ran to the chair, turning his back to Mickey.

Mickey entered the bathroom laughing, leaving Ian finally alone.


	13. Part 2 - Episode 12 - At the hotel

Ian tried to keep his eyes fixed on the wall. Mickey was lying next to him but just the sound of his breathing made him want to turn and kiss the young man violently.

 

How was he going to survive a night in the same bed as him?

 

Given the rain and the fact that their parents were unreachable, Mickey had offered to take a room for the night.

 

Ian had offered to sleep on the floor and leave the bed for Mickey but Mickey had told him that sharing a bed with him would be as exciting as sharing it with Mandy.

 

A little hurt in his pride and wishing very little sleep on the floor, Ian had finally taken place in the bed.

 

For a moment, he cursed Mariya for turning off her phone before changing his mind and hating himself for having had a negative thought about a woman who had always helped and supported him.

 

"Do you think your mother is all right?" He asked Mickey softly without looking at him.

 

"Why are you asking this?" Mickey asked in his back.

 

"I have never seen her turn off her phone ... it's strange that she can't be reached."

 

Mickey was silent for a moment before finally confessing.

 

"She's not doing very well these days."

 

Distraught by this claim, Ian turned around and faced Mickey.

 

"What do you mean?!? Why is she not doing well? What's up with her? "He growled and scared.

 

"Calm down," Mickey ordered, straightening up.

 

He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

 

"Since you and your father left, she is a little depressed. My father tried to get her out, go to the movies, the restaurant ... But nothing worked. She has no taste for anything and stays in her room most of the day. It's been days that we only eat pizzas. "

  


Ian leaned on his arm to sit up and asked.

 

"Do you think I could do anything to help her? There must be something I can do. "

 

"There is something."

 

"What?"

 

"Us."

 

Ian remained silent, motionless in the face of Mickey's claim.

 

He continued to fix him until Mickey decided to speak again.

 

"I know she thinks that we should go out together and she's ready to do a lot of things for that. I'm not saying that her depression is just a scam to get what she wants, but I don't want her to decide for me. If one day we go out together, I want it to be our choice, not her ... "

 

Ian slid gently on the bed until his head rested on the pillow.

 

"Sorry ..." he said in a barely audible voice.

 

"Why, this time?" Mickey asked with a smile.

 

Ian looked away, too quickly turned upside down by that smile.

 

"For all- For all the trouble I created..."

 

Silence settled in the room and Ian turned his head hoping to quickly sleep and shorten this discussion.

 

"Don't be," Mickey ordered softly.

 

Ian turned back to him, his eyes wide and his mouth half open.

 

Mickey giggled at his crumbling face before explaining.

 

"It's true that since your arrival in my life you have turned everything upside down ... But in fact, I prefer my life now."

 

Ian straightened up completely to face Mickey and stared straight into his eyes, unable to make any sound out of his mouth as the statement he had just heard had stunned him.

 

"Before you came in my life my future was all traced. I had to finish high school, then go to a big university, then take over my father's law firm ... I finished high school, but I wouldn't go to a big university ... At least not until I know what I really want to do. And I already know it's not what my parents want for me. "

 

He ran a hand through his hair again before lying, back to Ian, and announcing.

 

"It is time to sleep."

 

Ian leaned back slowly, this time without turning his back on Mickey and stared at his back for a long time before falling asleep.

  


*-*-*

 

Ian woke up stuck to Mickey, and with a morning erection more than pronounced.

 

He got up as quickly as he could without waking Mickey and fled into the bathroom, cursing his body for reacting so violently to the young man's presence.

 

He locked the door and let the shower run, hoping at least to be able to hide.

 

Knowing his erection wouldn't disappear so easily, Ian decided to fight evil with evil and to remove any evidence of this reaction in the shower.

 

It wasn't the first time he had thought about Mickey in this kind of situation.

There wasn't a young man of his age who had never wanked about the person who attracted them the most and Ian was no exception. The fact that until recently, the man of his dreams lived in the same house as he hadn't arranged things. But until now, Ian had managed to limit the damage, at least he hadn't had to take refuge in the bathroom after sleeping in the same bed to avoid looking like a pervert.

  


*-*-*

 

Leaving the bathroom, Ian found Mickey awake and dressed, ready to go.

 

"I have to get to work early," he explained simply.

 

Ian walked quickly to his clothes on the back of the chair, asking Mickey to wait for him and promising to hurry up.

 

They stopped for a moment on the way home so Mickey answered Mariya's call.

 

Even without his ears on the phone, it wasn't hard for Ian to notice her enthusiasm when her son talked about their night at the hotel.

 

Mickey shortened the conversation and then contented himself with going without a word to their work.

 

As soon as he passed the door, Ian was accosted by Marcus, visibly worried. Meeting which separated him from Mickey.

 

Ian briefly explained the situation to his friend while reassuring him about the condition of his ankle.

 

He quickly learned that he and Margot had fled shortly after them and tried to catch up with them, but without success.

 

Ian tried to hide his astonishment when Marcus told him that the young woman had tried several times to call Mickey without succeeding.

 

He didn't understand why Mickey didn't pick up when he knew he had his phone with him.

  


*-*-*

  


Ian was surprised when he came out of his job to receive a message from Mariya asking him to meet her at a restaurant near her home.

 

Concerned about the health of the woman he now considered as a member of his family, he went straight to the meeting place.

 

He paused a few steps from the entrance when he found himself facing Mickey, who was also ready to enter the restaurant.

 

"Mickey? What are you doing here? "Ian questioned, disturbed by his presence.

 

Mickey sighed deeply before saying.

 

"Let me guess. My mother sent you a message to bring you to this restaurant. "

 

Ian walked back to the entrance but stopped when Mickey started to turn around and walk away from the building.

 

He caught up with him in a few strides and grabbed his arm to hold him back.

 

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

 

Mickey looked him directly in the eyes which prompted Ian to let go and said.

 

"I told you, I don't intend to let my mother decide for me."

 

"But if it was something else!?! You said it yourself, she doesn't come out of the house anymore. So if she's come to this restaurant, it's not it worth it to go see?' Ian asked with confidence he himself didn't suspect he had.

 

Mickey sighed again before stepping resignedly toward the restaurant entrance.

 

Mariya greeted them with joy, and Ian had trouble imagining that shortly before she can't leave her room.

 

She led them to a table where Clayton, Andrew, and Mandy were already waiting.

 

"If I brought you here, it's to celebrate Ian and Clayton's return home. I'm glad you- "

 

"What?!?" Mickey growled, turning to his mother.

 

"Calm down darling, you make too much noise and you're going to disturb the other guests ..." Mariya ordered gently before continuing.

 

"We discussed it with Clayton and your dad and we think it's the best solution. That way Ian will not be home alone while Clayton is at work and he will be able to help me in the kitchen as before. "

 

Mariya put her hands on her son's shoulders before looking directly into his eyes and asking.

 

"You're not going to force Ian to go back to this house alone and miss his last year of school because he'll have to work to help Clayton pay the rent?"

 

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed, knowing full well that there was no way to deal with his mother's determination without paying for it later.

 

"I take that for an acceptance," Mariya said, turning to the assembly again.

 

She grabbed her drink and raised it to toast when they returned home.

 

It was at this moment that John chose to enter the restaurant.

Ian had recognized the restaurant directly as his friend's parents, but he had tried to convince himself that John would probably not be there.

 

"Ian-" The young man shouted happily before realizing Mickey's presence by his side and quickly changing his mood.

 

"Why are you together?" He asked, glaring at Mickey and ignoring the rest of the table.

 

It was Mariya who decided to answer him with a big smile.

 

"We celebrate the fact that Ian and Clayton are coming back to live with us."

 

"What?!? No! Ian tells me it's a lie! "John growled, grabbing Ian's hands.

 

"If it's a money problem I can help you, or you can come and live at my place," he stated without looking away from Ian.

 

"John ..." Ian stammered unable to find the words.

 

"I know you don't want to go live with this guy," John said, glancing at Mickey, who quickly returned his hostility.

 

Mariya decided to get involved in the conversation.

 

"I think Ian is happy to live with Mickey again ... They are very close, you know ... They even spent last night at the hotel together."

 

"What?!?" Growled together the members of the table.

 

"It was raining too much and my leg was injured, so we preferred to stay-" Ian began to explain, looking at his panicked father.

 

"And they both slept in the same bed." Mariya happily said, hugging herself with her arms and miming hugs.

 

"Ian!" John growled again, turning to his friend.

 

"It was impossible to go home, that's all ..." Promised Ian.

 

"But that's not all," Mariya announced.

 

Following her affirmation, all eyes turned to her and she waited to be certain to have the attention of everyone to assert.

 

"They also kissed."

 

Mickey immediately got up from his chair before grumbling at his mother.

 

"How do you know that?"

 

Mariya simpered a few moments, proud of her effect.

 

Mickey turned to Ian before accusing him of revealing everything.

 

"No! I said nothing! I didn't tell her, "Ian promised before his attention was drawn to John again.

 

"Ian, tell me it's not true ... tell me it didn't really happen," ordered the desperate young man.

 

"You can't have kissed this guy," he added, pointing at Mickey, a disgusted look on his face.

 

Mickey was stung by John's assertion and he changed his expression completely before approaching him and affirming.

 

"It's true and I can assure you that he liked it."

 

Ian felt his face blush and his heartbeat accelerate.

 

"Is it true Ian? Did you like it?"

 

Ian turned around and found that Mariya had changed position and was now beside him, a big smile on her face.

 

Ian was unable to make a sound.

 

John and Mickey continued to argue over the possibility that Ian and Mickey had kissed and Mariya could no longer hide his joy and excitement.

 

It took the intervention of John's parents to leave the table and finally start their meal.

 

Andrew and Clayton tried to make this incident disappear by quickly changing the subject of discussion, but the grimace on Mickey's face and the smile on Mariya's didn't allow Ian to forget that now everyone knew about the kiss.

  


*-*-*

 

"Ian please tell me you don't hate me," Tammy asked with a sorry look on his face.

 

"What are you talking about? Why would I hate you? "Ian asked surprised at his friend's request.

 

She looked down before confessing timidly.

 

"Yesterday while you were working in the reserve your mother-in-law, I mean, Mickey's mother came and asked me questions about you ... And without doing it on purpose I said that he kissed you. She asked me not to tell you anything ... She seemed so happy for you that I couldn't motivate myself to tell you the truth, but the more I thought about it and the more I felt like to have betrayed ... "

 

Ian remained silent at his friend's explanation. He now understood how Mariya could have learned about the kiss.

 

"Please don't hate me ..." Tammy asked again visibly disturbed by this story.

 

Ian quickly reassured her that he didn't blame her.

She sighed for a long time, visibly relieved before showing a big smile again and throwing herself into her friend's arms.

 

"Thank you. You can't know how bad I was. "

 

"Calm down ... Go back to work," Ian said, gently pushing his friend away.

 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ian suggested Tammy eat together at the restaurant before explaining.

 

"Mickey is a little angry and I'd rather not impose my presence on him. Already before that story, he did not like me much ... Now I feel he wants to kill me every time he sees me- "He stopped short remembering that Tammy had a connection with the revelation that had upset Mickey.

 

"Anyway you know him, he would have been angry anyway for something else ... I just want to let the pressure drop by staying a little away from him."

 

Tammy looked away, and waddled herself, obviously a little embarrassed by the situation before confessing.

 

"Sorry, Ian ... Tonight I have to see a friend and it's not possible to shift our date. But if you want we can go out tomorrow night. I invite you. Please do not hate me. "

 

"Do not worry, I do not blame you at all. I'll find something else to do that's all ... "Ian concluded.

 

*-*-*

 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ian asked in a low voice hiding behind a bush.

 

"If I'm still waiting I'll probably lose my chance and the opportunity may never come again ... I just hope I'm not going to look like a pervert." Announced Marcus stuck against him.

 

Ian could feel his breath on his skin and see the pressure the situation was created in his friend.

 

"I really hope it will work ..." he confessed, shaking Marcus' hand.

 

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind them.

 

Ian and Marcus turned to face Mickey, standing behind them.

 

"Shit," Marcus growled as he resumed his initial position.

 

"Sorry Ian, I have to go," he stammered before getting up in a hurry and running away.

 

Ian kept his eyes on his friend disappearing for a few minutes, hoping that Mickey would not be there when he turned around.

Unfortunately for him, Mickey was there and had his eyes fixed on him.

 

"Why are you here?" He asked in a small voice.

 

"Really? Do you really think it's my situation that needs an explanation? "Mickey asked as he looked around them.

 

Everyone was staring at Ian, sitting against the hedge.

 

He got up nervously and tried to give himself a countenance before affirming.

 

"That's not what you think ..."

 

"You mean it was not you and Marcus, hiding behind bushes, spying on Tammy?"

 

Ian looked down, unable to support Mickey's gaze.

 

"Yes ... but we had a reason," he said nervously.

 

"Are you talking about Marcus being in love with Tammy?"

 

"How do you know that?!?" Ian wondered, his eyes wide.

 

"It was either that, or Marcus was in love with you, which I do not believe for a minute ..."

 

"He- He- He could have been in love with me. I do not see why he- "Stammered Ian, stung to his pride.

 

Mickey quickly moved closer to him until their faces were only inches away from each other before asking.

 

"Would you have liked him to be in love with you?"

 

Ian felt his face flush with the blows of the question and because of the small distance between him and Mickey.

 

"I- I-" he stammered hard before Mickey cut him off and said.

 

"You better get home with me before you start following other people in the street ..."

 

Ian watched as Mickey moved slowly away before finally catching him and walking with him to the house.


	14. Part 2 - Episode 13 - Puppy

"Mom! Mom! "Mandy yelled as she entered the house like a fury, a puppy in her arms.

 

"Mum! Can we keep him, please? "She asked, carrying the small ball of hairs at arm's length.

 

"Oh my God he's cute ..." marveled Mariya as she approached.

 

"Can we?" Mandy questioned again.

 

His mother nodded with a smile before announcing.

 

"Phone your father, and tell him to buy a pack of kibble and a basket on the way home."

 

"Okay," Mandy nodded before turning to Ian and handing him the puppy.

 

"Please, please."

 

Ian moved back automatically until he met the wall.

 

He had always been afraid of dogs and the fact that this one was a miniature model wasn't enough to calm him down.

 

"Ian, grab him." Mandy growled, getting closer a little bit more.

 

Mickey, meanwhile, grabbed the puppy from his sister's hands before beckoning her to call their father.

 

He looked at Ian amused before walking back to him, the puppy in his arms.

 

"Don't come near. He's going to bite me, "Ian said, trying to pull back a little more.

 

"He's just a little baby ... he can't do anything to you," Mickey announced as he approached Ian's puppy with a sadistic little smile.

 

Ian managed to get around Mickey and hide in the kitchen, away from him and this dog.

 

*-*-*

 

"You're going to stay hiding all day?" Mickey asked with a sadistic smile as he noticed that Ian hadn't left his room all morning.

 

"Is the dog in the house?" Timidly asked Ian.

 

made a sign that no and turned to give him a pass before beckoning him out of his room.

 

Ian stood up slowly, glancing around to check Mickey's affirmation.

 

The latter let him pass before him, follow him to the living room and it is precisely that moment that Mandy chose to run into the room followed by the little puppy.

 

Scared, Ian automatically turned around and tried to flee to his room, but be immediate stopped by Mickey.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist before forcing him to face the little ball of hairs that were now in front of him.

 

Ian tried to get away, but Mickey tightened his hold on him a little, making any escape impossible.

 

"Calm down," he growled, starting to stoop.

 

Ian tried to resist but was soon trained on the ground with Mickey.

 

The little puppy quickly traveled the short distance that still separated him from Ian and Mickey and put his front paws on the frightened young man's leg.

 

"Calm down ... you see he doesn't do anything to you," Mickey growled again, squeezing his arms around Ian's waist a little more.

 

Ian couldn't tell if it was the smallness or the cuteness of the dog or the presence of Mickey against him, but he finally calmed down.

 

"Put your hand on his head," Mickey ordered against Ian's ear.

 

Ian nodded sharply before stepping back a little more against Mickey.

The latter grabbed Ian's hand before handing it to the dog.

 

Ian tried to struggle, but Mickey tightened his grip.

 

"Do you trust me?" He asked brusquely.

 

Ian paused for a moment before finally nodding shyly.

 

Mickey smiled and pulled Ian's hand a little further to bring him to the puppy's head.

 

Ian smiled slightly as his fingers touched the puppy's soft fur, but couldn't help but move back when the animal stepped forward to claim more hug.

 

"He's not going to bite you." Promised Mickey against his ear.

 

Ian tried to calm his mind and slow down his heartbeat, but neither the presence of the puppy nor Mickey's close to him helped him in this task.

 

He managed, however, to rest his hands on the little animal and caress him a few moments. At least until Mandy rushes into the room and looks at them with astonishment.

 

"Mickey ... what are you doing?"

 

Mickey disengaged himself and immediately got up after his sister's question. and Ian rushed to do the same. Embarrassed, he looked away when Mandy looked at him.

 

"I showed Ian that he shouldn't be afraid of the puppy," Mickey said simply as if nothing had happened.

 

Mandy didn't seem fully convinced by this explanation but didn't seem motivated to ask for more information.

 

Ian watched them both leave the room, leaving him alone with the puppy.

 

The latter came to stick to his legs to rub against him, but Ian doesn't react, still too disturbed by the feeling of Mickey's arms around him and his chest against his back.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian looked at the dish in front of him with a small smile. Even applying his best, he still couldn't achieve something appetizing.

 

Mariya and Andrew left for the day to visit an old aunt and Clayton was still at work leaving Ian, Mandy, and Mickey alone at home.

 

Not wanting to annoy Mickey with the preparation of the meal, Ian did it, but now that he saw the result he wondered if it had been a good idea.

 

Neither Mickey nor Mandy commented on the appearance of the dish, but there was no doubt for Ian that in front of Mariya's kitchen, his preparation didn't look good.

 

Ian gave the rest of the dish to the dog, who also seemed to hesitate for a moment before eating.

 

Mickey had planned to spend the afternoon with friends and left Mandy and Ian alone at home.

 

The young woman seemed quieter than usual.

 

"Mandy, you're okay?" Ian asked worriedly.

 

"It's okay, it's just my medicine that takes a long time to act ..."

 

"What medicine are you talking about?" Ian questioned suddenly panicked that Mandy might be sick.

 

She turned to him with a dark look before grunting.

 

"Really?!?"

 

Even if the answer seemed obvious to Mandy, Ian didn't understand what she was trying to say and went a little closer to her.

 

"Don't come near me!" she growled, sitting on the couch, her face distorted by pain.

 

"It's contagious?" Ian asked incredulously.

 

Her question managed to win a smile to Mandy despite the pain she continued to feel.

 

"It's not contagious ... especially not for you," she said vehemently.

 

"How's that for- Oh! You mean you- "

 

"Well done, you finally understood!" Mandy sarcastically said before adding.

 

"Usually with medicine the pain passes, but there is nothing there ..."

 

"Are you sure that's nothing else?" Ian asked when Mandy let out a small groan of pain.

 

"What?!? Do you think you know better than me? "She grunted, trying to get up.

 

Ian wasn't impressed by the young woman's tone and tried to do his best to explain what he had in mind.

 

"I don't say that I know better than you ... I think that on the contrary to this subject I still have a lot to learn. But you say it yourself, it usually doesn't hurt you so much, at least not after medicine... maybe you should make sure it's not something else. "

 

Mandy wanted to retort something, but the pain suddenly seemed too much for her.

 

"We stop there. I'm taking you to the hospital, "said Ian firmly.

 

He quickly called an uber to pick them up in front of the house and take them to the hospital. He didn't leave Mandy with eyes all the way, clutching her hand firmly even as she tried to shake off the hug.

 

Panicked by Mandy's still-worsening condition, Ian went to see a doctor right from the start.

 

Given his condition, Mandy was quickly taken care of by a medical team.

 

At last, only Ian felt all the stress and emotion hit him at once.

 

He dragged himself to the nearest seat on which he collapsed.

 

He managed to regain possession of his assets long enough to think of calling Mickey and warning him of the situation.

 

It didn't take long for the young man to join Ian. He found him in tears, his arms around his legs, propped up in the back of the armchair.

 

"Ian! What is happening?"

 

"It's my fault!" Said Ian between tears.

 

"It's because of me if she's sick," he added, crying again.

 

Mickey framed his face with his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes before asking.

 

"Why do you say that? What is happening?!?"

 

"Mandy didn't feel good after eating. She thought it was her periods, but the medicine didn't work.

 

"It's my fault. I'm sure it's because of me. If she didn't eat- "

 

Ian started before being interrupted by Mickey.

 

"Ian calm down. It's not your fault! I ate the same thing as Mandy and I'm not sick. You too have eaten the same thing ... "

 

Ian calmed down a bit when he heard Mickey's arguments, but he couldn't definitively dismiss from his mind the idea that he had made Mandy sick.

 

They sat next to each other waiting for news from the doctors.

 

One of them arrived a short time later to inform them that Mandy was well, that she had begun to do appendicitis, but that she had been taken care of in time and that now she was out of danger.

 

Ian felt all the pressure leave his body as he heard this good news.

 

*-*-*

 

Mickey contacted his parents and Clayton as soon as he finished talking to the doctor.

 

They arrived as quickly as possible and were reassured to find Mandy in one of the hospital rooms.

 

Ian still keeping in mind the idea of some responsibility in her state insisted on staying with her during the night.

Mickey offered to stay with them and managed to convince his parents and Clayton to go home.

 

Being still under the anesthetic, Mandy didn't stay long awake.

 

Ian wanted to repel sleep for as long as possible, but he collapsed soon after Mandy.

 

He woke up slowly as the sun's rays reached his face.

 

Mandy was awake and leaning against the wall, staring at him.

 

"Mandy! Are you okay? "Ian asked as soon as the events of the previous day came back to him.

 

Mandy looked away, her cheeks strangely rosy.

 

"Something wrong?" Ian asked.

 

Mandy glanced at Mickey, leaning against the window watching them and looking down again before taking a deep breath and affirming.

 

"Thanks for yesterday. I was told that if I hadn't been to the hospital soon enough it would have been worse. "

 

Ian waved his hands and said quickly.

 

"Everyone would have done the same."

 

Mandy smiled a little before affirming with conviction.

 

"You are right. You did nothing extraordinary. I don't even see why I thank you. "

 

Ian smiled at Mandy, who was happy to find the girl he knew.

 

*-*-*

 

Mandy stayed one more week at the hospital and Ian came to visit her every day.

 

He befriended the other occupants of the room, including a little boy suffering from heart disease.

 

The young boy's mother explained to them that his son's illness was so far only known and that no cure had yet been found since the doctors knew only how to prolong his life a little longer.

 

Ian tried to bring back to each visit something to distract Mandy and her young neighbor.

 

Mandy always pretended to be uninterested in Ian's games, but always ended up joining the party.

 

Ian repeatedly surprised Mandy silently staring at him before looking away but preferred not to ask a question, well aware that she would probably not tell him anything.

 

Before returning home, he made sure to get the coordinates of her young neighbor and promised to visit him soon.

 

*-*-*

 

"Ian, darling, can you come?" Mariya asked from the kitchen.

 

Ian quickly got up from his bed and walked to the living room before stopping.

 

"You have a visit-" Mariya started and stopped when Ian threw himself into the young man's arms next to her.

 

The hug lasted several minutes, and multiple times Ian sat up to check the young man's face and make sure he hadn't dreamed.

 

"Maybe you could let him go," Tammy grumbled next to him.

 

Ian finally obeyed and released the young man from his embrace not without taking his eyes off him.

 

"How- Why- What is-" Ian stammered unable to form a single sentence.

 

"Calm down, Red. Looks like you saw a ghost, "the young man asserted before turning to the rest of the crowd and affirming.

 

"My name is Maël, I am a childhood friend of Ian and Tammy."

 

"How do you say your name is? Mail? Male? "Mariya asked uncertainly to repeat what he had just said.

 

Maël chuckled before explaining.

 

"My name is Maël. It's a French name. I think that with my accent you understand that I come from there. I know it's not always a very easy name to pronounce here. "

 

He turned to Ian with a smile before affirming.

 

"Even Ian still has trouble pronouncing it."

 

Ian blushed at the remark and Maël said with a chuckle.

 

"But it doesn't matter, I love how he pronounces it ... How do you pronounce it already? Maheel? "

 

The red gained even more ground on Ian's face and he looked away for a moment from his friend.

It was only then that he noticed Mickey's presence next to his mother, staring at them.

 

His attention was quickly drawn to his friend who spoke to him again.

 

"Do you still remember the French words I taught you?"

 

Ian smiled embarrassingly before confessing.

 

"I don't remember almost anything except" I love you "."

 

"It was the most important part," Maël reassured him before adding.

 

"I could always teach you something new."

 

Maël turned back to Mariya before asking.

 

"It doesn't bother you I hope if I kidnap Ian for the evening. We really have a lot of things to tell each other. "

 

Mariya seemed to think for a moment and quickly turned to Mickey before finally accepting with a smile and asking.

 

"Can I ask you where are you going to sleep during your stay?"

 

"At first I planned to stay with Ian and Clayton, but since they live now with you I will not impose myself-"

 

"What are you talking about! Don't talk nonsense, there is no problem for you to live with us, "Mariya announced jovially.

 

"Really?" Maël questioned, visibly delighted by the offer.

 

"Of course. You only have to share Ian's room. "She concluded before turning to Mickey and asking.

 

"Could you bring a second pillow to Ian's room please."

 

She turned back to the two friends before asking happily.

 

"Don't you mind sharing a bed, I hope?"

 

"Not at all ... it'll be like when we were younger," Maël concluded.

 

Ian, Maël, and Tammy left after again thanking Mariya and Andrew for their hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Maël is the name of one of my cousins, it's a rather common name where I live, but I think the ë disrupts a lot of people ... （⌒▽⌒）  
> To pronounce it, it's simply the "Ma" of "mama" and the "el" as in "angel".


	15. Part 2 - Episode 14 - Maël

"Aren't you coming with us, Tammy?" Ian asked as his friend started to say goodbye.

 

"No, actually, I have a date..." the young woman said shyly.

 

"A date?" Asked Ian whose curiosity had just been piqued.

 

"Yes ... I actually have a date with Marcus ..."

 

"Really? He asked you- Well, I mean ... he asked you something? "Ian asked, trying not to reveal too much of his friend's plans in case he hadn't yet declared himself.

 

"Yes. And don't try to lie, I know you helped him, "Tammy announced before adding.

 

"He came to see me the day I told you to have an appointment with someone. He told me he was in love with me and wanted to go out with me. It was so cute and romantic ... I accepted directly. "

 

"But the boy you need to met?" Ian asked.

 

"It was me," Maël admitted, raising his hand.

 

"Tammy had an appointment with me on Skype to finish preparing my trip. We wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't say anything. "

 

"I explained all this to Marcus and I explained to him that he had to keep the secret," Tammy concluded.

 

"That's why he's avoiding me these past few days?" Ian asked.

 

Tammy nodded before explaining.

 

"Marcus isn't very good at lying and since he didn't want to tell you everything, he preferred to avoid you. But I'm sure he'll come to see you tomorrow morning to thank you ... "

 

"I'm happy for you anyway," Ian announced with a smile before leaving his friend and following Maël.

 

*-*-*

 

"It must change a lot of stuff to you, to live in a house with lots of people," said Maël before swallowing a mouthful of his burger.

 

"A little... I'm happy to be able to cook with Mariya and Andrew is very intelligent and understanding. "

 

"And Mickey?" Maël questioned innocently.

 

"What's Mickey?" Ian asked defensively.

 

"Looks like you like him."

 

Ian looked down, unable to confess his feelings towards Mickey in front of his friend.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you to answer ... I didn't come here to interrogate you. To be honest, I had a proposal to make you. I wanted to offer you to live and study with me in France. "

 

"In France?" Ian repeated as if that word had become foreign to him.

 

"Yes. I know that you want to help your father and take over his company, and I thought that studies in France could help you. In addition, my father has become the director of the University of Rennes and he has the opportunity to award a total scholarship to the student of his choice. You would come live with me and you would learn everything you need to know about the business before coming back here and take over from your father ... I know it will be strange for you to leave your father but think about it, like that you'll be able to help him your best afterward. "

 

Ian remained silent at his friend's suggestion.

 

Maël seemed to notice his friend's condition and affirmed.

 

"You don't have to decide now ... just think about it. I know you have a passport and my father has already bought a ticket for Paris for you if you want to come. So all you have to do is decide if you want or not to come. But you don't need to answer me now. "

 

"I promise you I'll think about it," Ian said, still in shock.

 

"To totally change the subject, I suggest you to go get my luggage and stop in a supermarket to buy something to drink and celebrate my visit with your new friends/roommates."

 

Ian nodded shyly with a smile and followed Maël out of the restaurant.

 

*-*-*

 

Surprisingly, it hadn't been difficult to convince Mickey to celebrate Maël's visit with them.

Mandy had also wished to be present.

Only Mariya, Andrew and Clayton had preferred to pass their turn, leaving the young ones between them.

 

The subject quickly drifted back to Ian's childhood and moments shared with Maël, Tammy, Debbie, Michelle, and John.

Maël recalled amused how at that time, John was struggling to endure him because he found him much too close to Ian.

He also amused himself by recalling how jealous Debbie was when Ian had received Maël's first kiss.

 

"It was worse than Days of our Lives between us," laughed Maël laughing.

 

"Ian was your first kiss?" Mandy asked for confirmation.

 

Maël nodded before affirming.

 

"And I was his."

 

Ian immediately blushed and tried to imagine what Mickey could think of all this.

 

The latter, a little drunk, giggled before confessing in a half-suffocated voice.

 

"I don't see how to make so much fuss for a simple kiss. It certainly wasn't Ian's last kiss. "

 

Ian almost choked on hearing Mickey's words and he turned to face him, his face now red tomato.

 

Maël raised an eyebrow intrigued before asking.

 

"Have you kissed him already?"

 

Mickey just shrugged.

 

Mandy, also a little uninhibited by the alcohol in the beer that her brother had allowed her to drink, said in a hoarse voice.

 

"He kissed him twice!"

 

Ian looked at her surprised. He knew that after the big revelation at the restaurant, the young woman knew that he and Mickey had already exchanged a kiss, but he didn't understand why she was talking about two kisses.

 

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Mickey said with a sudden, serious look on his face.

 

"But-"

 

"No buts... You're drunk and you're going to sleep. We'll all go to sleep, "he said, grabbing his little sister and tipping it over his shoulder to head for the house.

 

Ian remained motionless for a moment to watch them go away before Maël reminded him of his presence and offered him to follow them.

 

They lay down quickly, one against the other, forced to such proximity by the size of Ian's bed.

 

It took awhile for Ian to sleep, unable to forget Mandy's words or even the presence of Maël near him.

 

*-*-*

 

The rest of Maël's stay was calmer.

 

He took advantage of the fact that Ian was at work to visit the city and meet old friends before he found him out of his job and spend the evening with him and their friends.

 

John always seemed to have difficulty supporting the proximity of Ian and Maël, which greatly amused the latter.

 

Ian approached the subject of studies in France with his father who was very interest.

He also tried to talk about it with Mickey, but he didn't seem to care.

 

Even when Ian announced to everyone that he was finally planning to leave, Mickey remained motionless and silent as if none of that touched him.

 

This is how Ian found himself next to Maël in the departure lounge of the airport, ready to leave for France.


	16. Part 2 - Bonus - Mickey’s POV

Mickey had been staring at his book for several minutes, yet for the moment he hadn't been able to read a single sentence.

 

He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box.

Without really knowing why, he had kept in this box, the second button of the shirt he wore during his graduation, and now felt the irrepressible desire to see it.

 

Ian had gone to the airport with his father to go to France with Maël.

 

Mickey was convinced, Ian wouldn't follow him to France, he was sure, but he couldn't silence the little voice in his head that didn't stop to say the opposite and that prevented him to concentrate enough to read.

 

He groaned and put the book back a little further, wondering why he was worried about whether Ian was going to leave while from the beginning he was just giving him trouble.

 

In addition to meddling in his affairs, he also seemed intent on meddling in Mandy's sentimental life.

He had invited one of his classmates to pretend to finish a homework assignment.

It wasn't hard for Mickey to understand that his sister was interested in this boy and that Ian had understood it too.

And it wasn't hard to understand that this attraction wasn't reciprocal.

 

Subsequently, Mickey understood how much Ian didn't tolerate alcohol.

Drunk, he screamed at his parents before finally vomiting all the contents of his stomach and waking up the next day with no memory of what he had done.

 

Mickey chuckled as he remembered his parents' expression of Ian's anger.

This event had at least the merit of making it clear to his parents that he would probably not follow the path they wanted for him.

 

Until recently he had no idea what to do with his life apart from meeting the expectations of his parents. All that was normal, simple and logical. But since Ian's arrival, he had started asking questions, wondering if that was what he was hoping to do with his life.

 

Even when it wasn't directly Ian who put obstacles in his way, fate seemed to remind him that his life wouldn't be as simple as before.

 

While he might have fainted at any other time, it was just before his academic interview that Ian had done it as if he still gave him a chance to change his mind.

 

Mickey immediately took him to the hospital, swearing to himself that he would have done the same for anyone at any moment.

However, once in the hospital, and Ian with the doctors he could simply have returned to his appointment as he had originally planned to do.

In the end, he didn't do it.

He had seen this opportunity as a chance to choose what to do with his life and grabbed it. Ian's situation had also incited him to stay with him.

 

He had talked to the doctors to understand what had happened to him and asked all the questions that came to his mind as if this discussion was the most important thing to do.

 

His parents had been split between the fact that he had helped Ian and the fact that he felt it was useless to go to his appointment once Ian was safe.

The idea that Ian could be the cause of this failure had devastated Clayton who had confused himself in apologies to his parents.

Andrew had ordered him to stop before telling him that he knew perfectly well that his son had used Ian as an excuse.

 

The idea of being responsible for all this was also upset Ian who had been thinking of leaving in the middle of the night.

 

Mickey had explained to him the whole situation. He didn't want anyone else to take responsibility for his decisions as he had in his life so far.

 

Without really knowing why he had confessed to Ian find his life a little more interesting since his arrival. Of course, he was causing him a problem, but thanks to that, Mickey now realized a little better what he wanted or didn't want in his life.

At that moment he still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but what he was certain of was that he wanted to find something that he was passionate enough to devote all his time the future that Ian was talking about with stars in his eyes.

 

Even though he was originally scheduled to start the next school year at a major university on the other side of the country, and his parents were quite capable of giving him as much money as he had Mickey had insisted on working.

 

His father had found him a place in a company and had done the same with Ian.

Their skills and abilities being slightly different, they ended up working in a totally different service.

 

Mickey was pleased to know that his position would allow him to discover several very interesting areas and that might help him to decide what he would like to do next.

 

Of all his colleagues it was Margot he was closest to. the young woman had accosted him the first day and he soon realized that her intellectual level would allow them to discuss very interesting topics.

 

Ian too seemed to have people to talk to and whose intellectual level was similar to his.

Amazingly, where Mickey thought Ian was one of the least intelligent people he knew, he realized he was wrong and his friend John wasn't just less clever, but really stupid.

This guy seemed to have something against him. It wasn't difficult to notice that he was attracted to Ian and that this attraction wasn't reciprocal.

Even Margot seemed to have noticed this detail and claimed that Ian and John would go perfectly together.

 

Even though they were working in the same company and living in the same place, it wasn't very common for Mickey to meet Ian's road, as if he were trying to avoid him.

 

Annoying the young man by talking to him about Margot the few times they saw each other had become a game for Mickey.

Ian's reactions made him smile every time, just like the red that made his cheeks flush as soon as he got a little too close to him.

 

Their paths intersected all the less afterward as Ian and Clayton moved to an apartment.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face, remembering their departure.

The whole house looked calm, empty, unoccupied. Even Mandy had noticed that something was missing as if the presence of the Gallagher at home had become something normal or necessary.

The most affected by this departure was certainly his mother who usually so happy to take care of the house and its inhabitants didn't come out of her room anymore.

Mickey knew that his mother loved Ian and that she dreamed of seeing them go out together, but the more she told him about it and the less he liked this idea.

 

He had finally realized that he had to live his life according to his desires and not the demands of others, so it wasn't to comply with his mother's request.

 

Ian at least didn't seem to be suffering from this move and seemed to spend all his free time with one of the company's employees.

At least he was always beside him as soon as their paths crossed. Either busy talking in the lobby, or when this guy was carrying him on his back to the exit.

 

Mickey smiled as he remembered what he had thought of the moment. He had wondered how clumsy, nervous, and unbearable that Ian could attract so many men to him. First John and now him.

 

His questioning was quickly answered when he realized it wasn't Ian, but his friend Tammy who interested this man.

 

As Ian was simply unable to stay out of trouble and that had to happen in front of him, Mickey was "forced" to spend an entire evening after some guys tried to racket him in front of the movie theater.

 

This moment was finally nicer than expected and Mickey even remembered having fun and being impressed when Ian smashed the old shooting arcade record.

 

Between the wound of Ian, the rain, the late hour, the fortune that would have cost them an uber, and the fact that Mariya remained unreachable, they were forced to take a room in a hotel not far to spend the night.

 

Once again Mickey enjoyed the ease with which Ian blushed as soon as he came closer to him.

 

His mother seemed to have jumped on the occasion when he explained the situation the next day to offer Clayton to return to their home.

 

The latter seemed sensitive to her arguments since the same evening Ian and he was moving home.

 

The idea of being once again at the mercy of his mother's manipulations didn't please Mickey.

The situation displeased him, even more, when she announced to all their family and John who had just arrived in the meantime, that they had spent the night together and that they had also kissed each other.

 

His fury was for a moment focused on Ian, in his eyes the only person who would have had an interest to talk about it to his mother, before John gets involved and his words don't override reason and collaborate with his mother.

 

Quit to have to support Ian's presence at home again, Mickey decided to have a little fun to scare him by forcing him to approach the puppy brought back by Mandy.

Seeing the young man so scared of this little ball of harmless hairs was both laughable and surprisingly touching.

 

The disaster still seemed unwilling to leave Ian alone because it was at the emergency that Mickey found him sometime later.

He had taken Mandy to the hospital and was convinced that he had made her sick with the meal he had prepared, to the point of bursting into tears before him.

Finally, everyone was reassured to see that the girl wasn't very serious and that she had been taken care of in time.

 

Unable to resist a sleeping Ian next to him, Mickey had put his lips on his to kiss him.

 

Mandy, who had woken up in the meantime, had witnessed the scene without clearly understanding what was happening in front of her eyes.

Fortunately for him, Mandy seemed more motivated to shut up at such a show than their mother.

 

Mickey accompanied Ian several times to the hospital until Mandy was allowed out.

The discussions with the doctors and relatives of the patients made him want to learn more about the subject.

Ian seemed also passionate about this subject or at least by the small roommate Mandy who unfortunately suffered from disease still incurable to this day.

 

Mickey remembered had seen Ian crying after the child's mother had explained the situation to them as if he wanted to find a way to help that child at all costs.

 

They quickly regained their habits as soon as Mandy joined the house, at least until a new disruptive element arrived. Maël and his unbearable french name.

 

Mickey didn't understand why this guy felt obligated to point out that Ian had been Ian's first kiss as if it was something so important and as if Ian would never kiss anyone else again.

 

He hadn't managed to stop Mandy before she spoke of the second kiss she had attended but thanked Heaven that Ian was drunk enough not to pay attention.

 

He was surprised when he heard Ian explain Maël's proposal, but was directly convinced that he wouldn't follow him.

 

Now that Ian was at the airport with his friend, he might have been a little less certain.


	17. Part 3 - Episode 15 - Departure to France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is about to leave the country, but one person occupies all his mind.
> 
> Mickey remains convinced that Ian will not leave, or at least he hopes Ian will not leave.

Ian was staring at the monitor displaying the departures.

He was going to leave for France, a country that made him dream for a long time and moreover with a man whom he greatly appreciated and who promised him a most beautiful future and yet he had only one idea in his mind, that Mickey could come to make him give up his ideas of escape.

 

He knew that the idea that Mickey could arrive in the boarding hall defying security was unrealistic.

This kind of scene existed only in movies and only men in love would see an interest in this kind of feat. But they weren't in a movie but in real life and Mickey was certainly not in love with him.

 

Ian looked up at his friend again and tried to mentally list everything that made him want to leave.

Even weighing the pros and cons Ian couldn't accept the fact that he was going to leave or rather he was going to flee because it was a leak he was operating. He was trying to escape Mickey and the reality, the reality that made him say that the man he loved would never love him in return.

 

"Maël ...?"

 

Maël turned to Ian on hearing his shy call.

 

He stared at his suddenly mute friend before calmly asking.

 

"You don't leave anymore, right?"

 

Ian stood motionless for a moment before finally nodding.

 

"Sorry ..." Ian whispered.

 

"Don't be," Mael ordered softly before sighing long and affirming.

 

"Deep inside me, I knew you would not come ... When I came here I was hoping to find the Ian who had stars in his eyes looking at me. It's a bit silly, but I think I'm still in love with this Ian ... The only problem is that now it's when you look at someone else that you have these stars in your eyes.

 

Ian suddenly blushed as he understood who his friend was talking about.

 

"You knew?" Ian asked shyly.

 

"One would have to be blind not to see it. And he would have to be crazy to miss his chance. That's what I did and now I regret it ... "

 

"I am sorry."

 

"Don't be. You don't decide who you love or who love you ... I just hope this guy would understand how lucky he is before you disappear from his life, "Maël said with a smile.

 

Ian let his friend take off alone before calling his father and informing him of the situation.

 

* - * - *

 

Mariya can't hide her joy at knowing Ian still among them.

The idea of seeing him go to the other side of the world seemed to have more perturbed her than what she had agreed to show a little earlier.

 

Ian questioned his decision a little when he caught Mickey's cold stare.

 

He had remained because his heart prevented him from getting away from this man, but Mickey seemed to feel nothing but indifference for him.

 

Ian forgot a little about Mickey's reaction, or rather, his non-reaction during the evening that Mariya was quick to organize.

She had invited all of Ian's friends to celebrate together the fact that he remains among them.

 

A small disruptive element, in the person of Margot, however, came to a little affect Ian's good mood.

 

The young woman had been invited by Andrew.

 

Margot's father was negotiating with Mickey's for the choice of their new lawyer firm and Andrew seemed determined to win the offer, taking advantage of the relationship between his son and the young woman.

 

Ian tried not to let himself be defeated by her presence and just ignored her at best.

 

* - * - *

 

Andrew seemed really determined to get the contract promised by Margot's father.

  
  


He had asked Mickey to accompany him at a dinner with Margot and her father.

 

In response to Andrew's determination, Mickey had agreed but did not promise anything more than his presence.

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze when Mickey went with Andrew to join Margot.

 

And his condition had worsened when the two men returned home.

 

Andrew was unable to hide his excitement and joy.

Mickey remained silent, but it was not difficult to understand that the negotiations had gone as desired by watching the satisfaction on Andrew's face.

 

Ian hated the idea of knowing Mickey and Margot together in any way, and he hated himself even more for staying at their idyll instead of going with Maël.

 

* - * - *

 

After the business dinner, it was a party and then another and another one to which Andrew and Mickey surrendered.

 

"It's official! Our firm now represents Margot's father and all of his company, "Andrew said triumphantly as he returned from another evening with Mickey.

 

Ian had trouble knowing how to greet the news.

If the contract was signed, it meant that Mickey would no longer need to accompany his father, but it might also have meant that things had changed between him and Margot.

 

Mariya seemed just as uncomfortable with the news, or she could just feel Ian's hurt.

 

She tried to relax the atmosphere and offered to celebrate the news and the end of the holidays with a big barbecue in the yard.

 

Andrew made the idea to invite some friends including Margot, but Mariya forbade him, saying that she wanted to spend more time with her family.

 

Everything was ready when Clayton arrived home and they all enjoyed the atmosphere to relax.

 

Ian forgot his doubts for a moment and contented himself with enjoying the presence of the people he loved and the good mood.

 

"Are you ready for your last year?" Mariya questioned him with a smile.

 

Ian nodded. He had decided to do his best this year and to go to university next year.

 

"I'm sure you'll have very good grades this year. Anyway, if you have a problem Mickey will be there to help you, "she said again with a smile.

 

Ian smiled softly as he imagined the moments he could spend with Mickey to study.

 

"I probably could not," said Mickey dryly before adding.

 

"If I want all the specialties that I have chose I can't afford to travel between university and home every day. I have to take up housing on the spot. "

 

"You can take the car to avoid wasting time on public transport," Mariya said panicked.

 

"It will take even more time with the car. Anyway, I've already found an apartment. It's right next to the university, so I'll be there quickly without being distracted by everything on campus. "

 

Mickey turned to his father and added.

 

"I found a job that would allow me to learn interesting things in addition to allowing me to save money and that would help me to pay part of the rent."

 

"Does that mean I can get your room?" Mandy asked innocently.

 

"Mandy! Mickey is not going away permanently! "Mariya growled.

 

"But-"

 

"No, but! Your brother keeps his room. And even if we finally accept that he lives next to the campus, which is not decided yet, he will have to come back for the weekends. "Announced Mariya determined to be obeyed.

 

"We'll talk about it later ..." Andrew said quietly, trying to calm things down.

 

Ian glanced at Mickey before he turned his head toward him and Ian spilled his eyes.

 

He felt his heart tighten in his chest.

Although he had stayed partly for Mickey, he had not promised him anything.

 

* - * - *

 

Mickey's determination had finally prevailed against his mother's.

 

He settled permanently in his apartment a few days before the start of classes.

 

Ian had at least the comfort of finding his friends at school for this new year and finding in their discussions something to forget, even only for a moment, Mickey.

 

"You should have heard him screaming, it was huge!" Said Debbie with a smile before adding.

 

"In normal times I would have been on his side but after the way he behaved with you I would admit that I almost found it funny."

 

"But he can still go to college?" Ian asked worriedly.

 

"Yes ... Frank used the majority of the money, but since it was planned to go to a big university on the other side of the country, he had more money than to go to a university near from here. "Debbie explained.

 

Michelle looked at her puzzled before asking her friend to explain the whole story again.

 

"Lip got a scholarship, but not from a university, from a company. They gave him enough money for classes and to pay for an apartment and even for the food. It was like a dream, especially for him who dreamed of going to a better university than Mickey. As much to tell you that when he knew that Mickey would not go to such a highly rated university he jumped for joy. "

 

Ian lowered his eyes a little as he heard the young woman tell this story again. He was still struggling with the fact that Mickey couldn't go to a reputable university as he would normally have, and even though he now knew it was Mickey's choice he could not shut up that little voice that kept telling him that it was his fault.

 

Not having noticed Ian's condition, Debbie continued.

 

"He had withdrawn some of the money in cash by providing a stay on the spot. He wanted to find a good apartment and be certain he could prove to everyone that he had enough to pay ... And that was really the wrong thing to do knowing that Frank was around. He took the money and spent it on alcohol and drugs before coming back to ask for more. After their argument Frank disappeared for several days, I thought Lip had killed him. "

 

"What I like about your family stories is that every time it makes me say that mine is not that bad." Affirmed Tammy amused.

 

Debbie could only give her reason and continued having fun listing all the other adventures that had happened to them during the holidays.

 

Ian usually spent more time with Debbie and her siblings during the holidays, but this year between work and everything that happened to him he just did not find the time. He promised to visit them more often during the year

 

*-*-*

 

Ian sat on one of the lounge chairs and watched Mickey from the corner of his eye. The young man had returned to his parents' home for the weekend and was going home shortly for the next school week.

 

Ian still could not figure out where Mickey was living now, or where he was working. The latter had asked his parents not to visit him during the week, and even if Mariya was dying to override his request, she knew that her son would be angry if she did.

 

Ian flinched when Mickey turned to him and asked him.

 

"Do you plan to look at me like this for a long time?"

 

"Sorry," Ian stammered, looking down.

 

Mickey got up and stood in front of Ian before bringing their faces together and asking with a big smile.

 

"Do you want to see more closely?"

 

Ian stammered a few words, unable to form a single sentence that was well aware of the amusement Mickey was giving rise to.

 

"Life is definitely calmer since I no longer live with you."

 

Ian tried to hide his reaction, not letting Mickey know how much his words or presence so close to him touched him.

 

The doorbell rang throughout the house, and Mariya rushed to the door to open their visitor without realizing the situation between Ian and Mickey.

 

Ian froze as he heard Margot's voice and Mickey moved away from him before anyone realized what he had done.

 

Margot quickly joined them in the living room, followed by Mariya.

 

"Hello, Ian. Hi, Mickey. "

 

Ian greeted Margot with a nod, but he quickly doubted that she had noticed his answer as all her attention was now entirely on Mickey.

 

"I know we said we meet up at your apartment, but since I was in the area I thought it would be nicer to walk together." Affirmed the young woman sitting next to Mickey.

 

Ian tensed. He didn't like to see Margot so close to Mickey and hated, even more, the idea that she knew where he lived when he was totally unaware of this part of Mickey's life.

 

The latter simply nodded in agreement before getting up and asserting.

 

"I'm going to get my things and we can go."

 

"Are you all ready leaving ?!" Ian instinctively questioned before curse himself for reacting too quickly.

 

Margot let out a small laugh before saying amused.

 

"Don't worry Ian, he will come back again next weekend."

 

"No ... I could not, I have to work," Mickey announced as he walked away.

 

Margot and Ian followed him to his room.

The young woman sat on the bed watching Mickey prepare his bag, while Ian, staying at the door, was trying to hide his reaction to Mickey's claim.

 

"That's right, I completely forgot we were working next weekend."

 

"You're working together?!?" Ian instinctively groaned.

 

"Yes," Margot said happily before explaining.

 

"When Mickey told me where he was going to work, I applied too."

 

"Can I apply too?" Ian asked eagerly for the idea of seeing Mickey more often.

 

"You do not even know what job it is," growled Mickey.

 

Ian looked down and nibbled his lower lip nervously.

 

"Sorry Ian, but they're not hiring high school students ..." Margot said simply before getting up, getting closer to Mickey and weaving her arm around his and saying happily.

 

"Anyway I love working with you Mickey, at least I'm sure I'll always have a good day if it's with you ..."

 

Ian felt a ball form in the lower part of his belly and clenched his fists firmly to avoid releasing his anger and screaming until the young woman released Mickey.

 

It did not take long for Mickey to finish getting ready and leave the house on Margot's arm.

 

Ian thought he could see a smile on the young man's face when their eyes met one last time before he walked in the door, but he quickly tried to recover, realizing how ridiculous the idea was.


	18. Part 3 - Episode 16 - Mickey’s job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian doesn't know what to think of Mickey's behavior.  
> He's still yelling at him, but also seems to be worried about him, unless it's his imagination playing tricks on him.

Ian had spent the week polling Mariya and Andrew hoping they could tell him where Mickey was working. But none of them could answer his questions. That didn't stop Mariya from conducting her investigation to satisfy her own curiosity and Ian's.

 

That's how the next Saturday, Ian found himself in front of a veterinary practice near the university with Puppy, the family dog next to him.

 

He squeezed a little harder the dog's leash recognizing Margot behind the counter.

The latter busy with a kitten did not seem to have noticed him.

 

He sat on one of the chairs against the wall, hoping to keep a certain distance between Puppy and this little kitten, but especially between him and Margot.

 

He already knew that Margot was working with Mickey but he still had a hard time not letting his jealousy be expressed when the young woman strutted in front of him, ostentatiously displaying her joy.

 

Ian knew that Margot had done nothing wrong, but it was difficult not to hate her.

 

The door next to him opened, revealing a huge dog, the size of a pony, and his owner quickly followed by Mickey.

 

Ian retreated instinctively into his chair.

Even though he was now used to Puppy, he still had so much trouble with other dogs.

 

Margot was the first to notice his presence.

 

"Ian?!? I did not see you coming, "she said happily before going around the story and stopping next to Mickey.

 

The latter just stared at him silently before looking down at the mastiff who was now a few inches away from him.

 

Mickey turned to the dog owner again to guide him to the exit while reminding him of the vet's recommendation.

 

"Why did you come here?" Mickey finally growled as he turned his attention back to Ian.

 

Now the dog away, Ian tried to calm down, but the tone of Mickey's voice did not really help him.

 

"I- I came for Puppy," Ian finally said, hoping not to be exposed too quickly.

 

He had wanted to use Puppy as an excuse to see Mickey but had no real reason to take him to the vet.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Mickey questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"I feel like he's running out of steam quickly ..."

 

Mickey did not really seem convinced by Ian's lie, but he made him sign to follow him into the room he had just left.

 

Ian followed him silently and paused for a moment when he saw an old woman in the back of the room busy examining medical radios.

 

"Doctor, you have a new patient," Mickey said before preparing all the material needed for auscultation.

 

The vet turned to Ian, looked surprised and stood up to Puppy before finally noticing in a calm voice.

 

"I thought there were no more appointments before 2 pm"

 

"It must be an emergency ... He even came to the other side of town for this problem," Mickey amused himself admiring the red flush on Ian's cheeks.

 

The latter lowered his eyes, unable to support Mickey's look.

 

The vet looked at him for a moment silently before smiling and refocusing on Puppy.

 

"Better to be too careful than not enough, right?" She questioned, looking up at Ian again. He nodded mechanically before glancing at Mickey.

 

"I feel like he's been out of breath lately," Ian said again, hoping his lie was more deceiving than with Mickey.

 

She nodded, her gaze lost in the void before standing up and affirming with a smile.

 

"I understand what makes you say that. It may be something benign that will pass very quickly without him having to take medication, but it can also be more serious ... The best would be if you come back tomorrow to see if his condition has improved. In addition, it will make him exercise to come back here. "

 

Mickey stayed silent for a moment, staring at her in astonishment before sighing and guiding Ian out of the room.

 

"It was nice to meet you ..."

 

"Ian," Ian complained before the vet's incomplete statement.

 

"Nice to meet you, Ian. And see you tomorrow, "she said again before smiling broadly at Mickey and returning to her work.

 

Margot stared at Mickey for a few moments before he informed her of Ian's appointment for tomorrow.

 

"Is it really bad?" The young woman wondered visibly surprised by the news.

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before affirming.

 

"It's especially that this guy has the ability to make himself loved by just about everyone."

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze a little when he heard Mickey's remark. He had never had a hard time appreciating the people he met, so the only person who really counted still seemed unable to feel for him even that friendship.

 

Ian curtailed the rest of his visit to the maximum, no longer able to see Margot clinging to Mickey's arm at the slightest opportunity.

He was sure, if he tried to do it, the young man would automatically push him away from him.

 

When visiting the clinic the next day, Ian had the unpleasant surprise of not seeing Mickey.

It was Margot who seemed to be helping the vet today. This one seemed to take an abnormal time for this consultation, especially since it was obvious that Puppy was in perfect health. She seemed to be looking for someone and sighed deeply when after twenty minutes she was forced to let Ian go to care for the other patients.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Without even realizing it, Ian had spent the rest of his afternoon walking around the campus with Puppy, stopping every now and then to sit on a bench or let people stroke the dog.

 

It would certainly have been better for him to return, especially since he had several courses to revise before the next exams, but even knowing that he could not reason and continued to walk without real purpose.

 

It was Mickey's voice that pulled him out of his trance.

He looked around and didn't recognize any of the buildings.

His gaze rested on  Mickey and noticed only at that moment that the young man was not alone, but accompanied by Margot and a young boy.

 

"Are you stalking me now?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What- Of- I- No-" Stammered Ian unable to understand what Mickey meant.

 

He pointed out the building behind Ian and affirmed.

 

"This is where I live. You really try to make me believe you did not know. "

 

Ian looked back at the building pointed to by Mickey before turning his attention back to him and affirming with conviction that he did not know anything about it and had just come here by hazard.

 

Ian noticed the whisper between the boy and Margot and focused on them as if it would be enough to let him know who this boy was.

 

Magot caught his eye and grinned before announcing.

 

"Ian, let me introduce you to Hugo, my little brother."

 

Ian would nod to greet Hugo when he asked insolently.

 

"Are you the idiot Mickey managed to get into the top 100?"

 

Ian froze in horror and tightened his fingers around Puppy's leash. Did Mickey really talk about him in these terms? Was this all he was in his eyes, An idiot he had managed to get into the top 100?

 

"Sorry ..." Margot apologized before adding.

 

"My little brother is not very polite. It was me who explained to him that Mickey had managed to get you into the top 100 to show him how intelligent Mickey is and that it would be good for him to have him as tutor. But I never said you were stupid, I promise. "

 

Ian remained silent and looked down at the floor.

 

"Margot, Hugo, go wait for me inside," Mickey ordered, handing them the keys to his apartment.

 

Margot stood for a few moments looking at Mickey in amazement before pushing her brother toward the building.

 

"I'm going to pretend to believe that this is a coincidence," Mickey asserted once the siblings were out of reach.

 

Ian stared into his eyes, with a dark glare.

He didn't like the idea that Mickey doesn't believe him. Certainly, he had come to his work several times under a phony pretext just to see him. But was it impossible to believe that this was a coincidence?

 

"You better not come back to my work," he said, without giving Ian time to answer before adding.

 

"Animals know when someone is afraid of them and they can react violently in these cases. It's stupid of you to come to a veterinary office while you're afraid of dogs. "

 

Ian did not know what to think anymore. Mickey was yelling at him, but he had the feeling he was worried about him.

 

Before he could get to the point in his mind and decide whether Mickey really worried about him or not, Mickey was already behind him ready to enter his building.

 

"Do you want to become a veterinarian?" Ian asked before Mickey was out of reach.

 

Mickey turned to him and explained.

 

"No. I want to become a doctor, but I think it can be very practical for the future to work in this veterinary practice during my studies. "

 

"Doctor ..." Ian repeated almost unconsciously.

 

"Go home before it gets dark," Mickey growled, pulling Ian out of his reverie and disappearing into the building.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian was sitting on the couch, his textbooks on his knees, looking at the void.

 

"Something wrong?" Mariya questioned as she pulled him out of his trance.

 

She sat next to him and stared at him for a moment silently before asking again.

 

"Something is wrong?"

 

Ian pursed his lips, wondering if explaining his thoughts to Mariya was a good idea or whether it was better to lie to her and drive away all those thoughts.

 

He sighed deeply before finally confessing.

 

"I was wondering if I could become a nurse."

 

"Nurse? Really? Do you want to become a nurse? "Mariya wondered.

 

Ian looked down and grumbled.

 

"I know it's stupid, I'm not smart enough-"

 

"Stop talking nonsense," Mariya ordered, cutting Ian in his tracks before adding.

 

"I'm sure you would be an excellent nurse. You have always been someone who cares about others and you were really invested when Mandy had her problem and went to the hospital. "

 

"But I'm not smart enough," Ian said, nervously playing with his fingers.

 

"What are you talking about?!? Since the beginning of the year, you have very good grades. And then I know that when you want something you give yourself 100%. Tell me, Ian, do you really want to become a nurse? "

 

Ian nodded slowly before finally daring to look up at his friend who was smiling kindly at him.

 

"I saw Mickey today ... He told me he wanted to become a doctor. I think it's really cool because it's sure he'll be able to help a lot of people. He is so smart! Before, I wanted to help my father with his company, but I'm not very good at it, and then he told me that since John worked with him it was a lot better... "

 

Mariya just listened to Ian silently, letting the young man continue his explanation.

 

"I'm not smart enough to become a doctor, but I thought maybe I could help Mickey help, help him to help them ... I mean- No, that's stupid-"

 

"That's not stupid Ian!"

 

"It's stupid. Mickey doesn't like me at all and I'm still thinking about my future with him, "Ian grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

 

Mariya forced him to stand up and look him in the eyes before asking.

 

"Ian, it's not stupid! Nobody has the right to tell you that it's stupid! You have the right to have a dream, you have the right to want something ... Okay? "

 

Ian nodded shyly. Mariya smiled tenderly before adding.

 

"I'm sure you'll be a very good nurse and all your patients will love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode: Ian can't stand the situation anymore, he can't continue like this anymore. Even though he still loves Mickey, he will not wait for him anymore.


	19. Part 3 - Episode 17 - The mayor’s party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't stand the situation anymore, he can't continue like this anymore. Even though he still loves Mickey, he will not wait for him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey need an electroshock, and here it is ...

Ian felt that Mariya's behavior was even more frenetic than usual. Mandy, on the other hand, seemed even quieter than usual.

 

"Ian! We have to go shopping to find a new suit! "Mariya ordered happily.

 

Ian looked at her surprised before asking.

 

"Why?"

 

"The mayor is organizing an evening and the whole family is invited, we need you to find a suit for you to be the most beautiful that night. Mickey already has several costumes so he doesn't need a new one. I think he's going to put on the blue one, so we'll buy you one that will match with it, " she said happily.

 

Ian tensed at hearing these words. Mariya seemed to think that he would go to that party on Mickey's arm and act as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

 

Mandy glared at her mother, but Mariya didn't seem to be paying attention and smiled to Ian.

 

"It's decided! We're going to buy you a suit, "Mariya concluded before hopping out the door.

 

Ian looked at Mandy, hoping to find an explanation for the behavior, but she immediately looked away.

 

* - * - *

 

"You are splendid in this outfit darling! He'll find you beautiful- "

 

"He?" Ian asked puzzled by Mariya's statement.

 

The latter didn’t seem to be willing to answer him, and she contented herself with going without explanation to the neckties to choose which one would be best with his outfit.

 

Ian tried several more times to understand what made Mariya in such a state, but she didn’t seem ready to answer him. So he just smiled and enjoy those moments with her.

 

After finding a complete outfit for the Mayor's party, Ian followed Mariya to a coffee shop.

He enjoyed spending time with her and was delighted that this feeling was mutual.

Several times he had wondered how with parents like Mariya and Andrew, Mickey and Mandy hadn't inherited their energy and their joie de vivre.

 

"Your dad told me he couldn't come with us to the party because of the work, but don't worry, he will join us there as soon as he can. Mandy will be accompanied by one of her classmates for the evening- "Started Mariya before being cut by Ian.

 

"Are you sure it doesn't matter if I come? I mean, it's your family that's been invited, not- "

 

"Stop!" Mariya growled before adding.

 

"You and your father are part of our family. And soon it will be official. "

 

Mariya had mumbled the end of her sentence, so Ian was not completely sure that he understood it correctly. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to stay with her as it was soon the time of her appointment at the veterinary office.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian gripped Puppy's leash tightly through the veterinary office door. A huge dog was facing him, and even though Puppy had grown up now, this dog was twice his size.

He stepped back, ready to run, but was immediately stopped by the vet's voice.

 

"Ian! Just in time, come on that I could examine Puppy. "

 

Ian turned to look at the huge dog in front of him, terrified of being attacked.

 

"Come here Ken," Mickey ordered from the other side of the room.

 

The huge mastiff quickly directed him, allowing Ian to calm down.

He quickly joined the vet in his auscultation room, reassured by the idea of moving away from this huge dog.

 

"Mickey takes care of Ken so I'm going to help the doctor for Puppy's consultation," Margot explained happily as she stopped by Ian's side.

 

Ian noticed that for a moment, the vet seemed just as disappointed as he was with this program change.

 

He followed Puppy's exam with a low eye, wondering how to get back here without any real reason.

 

The ringing phone pulled Ian out of his thoughts. The vet answered before grabbing a few things and quickly leaving the room, claiming.

 

"Sorry I have to go, there is an emergency. Ian, Puppy is fine, no worries to have. He should just do a little more sport. Sorry, I have to go. "

 

Ian stared at the door for a moment, hoping someone would tell him what to do.

 

"I think you'll be able to come home," Margot said with a smile on his face before adding.

 

"It's a good thing that Puppy isn’t sick, so he doesn’t need to come back for a while ... The animals don’t like coming to the vet too much."

 

Ian reattached Puppy's leash and started walking towards the exit.

 

"We'll see each other next weekend," she announced when she arrived outside.

 

Ian looked surprised, disturbed by his statement.

 

"For the mayor's party. I'm going with Mickey, "she explained finally, aware of Ian's condition.

 

The latter felt the ground shirking under his feet.

Of course, there was no doubt that Mickey would not officially invite him to go to this party with him, as long as he had not imagined he could offer it to Margot.

 

Ian just nodded and left quickly without even trying to see Mickey again.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian had tried to avoid Mickey during the weeks that followed, it wasn’t something very complicated to do because he was very rarely present at home and no longer studying in the same place as him.

 

Even though Mickey hadn’t been around to distract him, Ian had had a hard time focusing on his revisions.

He had decided to get as far as possible this last year of study to join Mickey at the university, but now that all the clues suggested that Mickey was officially in a relationship with Margot, Ian was having trouble to know if this decision still made sense.

 

Surprisingly, the only person who allowed him now to change his mind was John.

Tammy, Michelle, and Debbie all had a boyfriend who took up most of their time, and only John seemed to have time for him.

 

Spending more time with him had allowed Ian to discover several common passions with the young man. It was easy to discuss with him, and they had common opinions on many subjects.

  
  


Ian had come to propose to John to accompany him to the party, proposal which John had gladly accepted.

Ian had initially thought about avoiding the party, but every time he wanted to talk to Mariya, she seemed so happy that he couldn’t do tell her.

 

* - * - *

 

"Does anyone has seen my phone?" Mariya questioned, looking around.

 

"I think I saw it in the bathroom," Announced Mandy as she finished tying her collar.

 

"Thank you, darling! I need to call your brother to find out when he'll come, "Mariya explained as she walked to the bathroom.

 

Ian looked away. He had not seen Mickey since his last visit to the vet and had not been able to tell Mariya that they would not be together at the Mayor's party.

 

"I think Mickey is going to the party with Margot," he said timidly in a barely audible voice.

 

"I don’t think so," Mariya amused herself before adding.

 

"I know he wants to go with you."

 

Ian looked down and chose to leave the room when Mariya returned next to them, her phone already stuck to her ear.

 

It wasn’t long before Mariya's mood changed dramatically and her voice rose in the house.

 

She hung up violently grumbling against her son.

 

"Mandy! If you lied to me I'm going to get angry! "She grunted to the young woman.

 

"I told you the truth!" Mandy defended herself before stopping when Ian joined them.

 

He didn’t want to know what the two women were talking about and said quietly.

 

"I knew Mickey was going to the party with Margot, but that's okay, I'm going to the party with John… Everything is fine."

 

He had finished his sentence with a small smile, but he was sure he was not fooling anyone.

 

Mariya tried to smile, but the nervousness seemed stronger than her determination to look happy despite the situation.

 

A few minutes later Ian was at the front door to open John.

The young man seemed extremely nervous about being there. He was automatically pulling on the jacket of his suit and regularly putting a lock of hair back in place.

 

"You're very handsome dressed like that," John said timidly, noticing Ian's suit.

 

Ian felt himself blush and returned the compliment to John.

 

Mariya quickly joined them, followed by Mandy, and offered to drive them to the party, where the rest of their small group would meet them.

 

* - * - *

 

It didn’t take long for Ian to find Mickey and Margot once arrived at the party. Arm in arm, they were talking to two women of Mariya's age.

 

The latter pushed Ian to follow her to the small group to greet them.

 

The two women next to Margot and Mickey were the young woman's mother and her best friend. Both completely under Mickey's charm seemed to be planning their future trip to Europe and was counting on Mickey to be part of it.

 

Mariya tried to stop them several times, but that didn’t seem to work in the least.

 

Ian left them, too happy to use John's presence as an excuse to escape.

 

"You don’t seem to like this party at all," said the young man.

 

"No ... Actually, I'm sorry I would have to tell Mariya that I'd rather not come.” Ian announced with a sigh.

 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" John asked with a smile.

 

Ian turned to his friend before turning his gaze back to Mickey and finally accepting.

 

He pulled out his phone to send a message to his father and Mariya, and then followed John outside the building without being seen.

 

"Where do you want to go?" John asked.

 

Ian shrugged before announcing with a smile.

 

"I have absolutely no idea."

 

"I know a place. Follow me. "Announced John with a smile.

 

They walked side by side without any of them trying to break the silence until they reached a huge building a little dilapidated.

 

"I know it looks like it's abandoned, and to be honest, it's a bit like that," said John, looking for something over the door.

 

He finally grabbed something and grinned before finally opening the door with the key he had just found.

 

"Where we are?"

 

"This place belonged to my father’s friend, but he's dead-"

 

"Sorry," Ian interrupted him, persuaded to have revived old memories at his friend's house.

 

"Don’t worry, I'm sure he's happier where he is than before. And you'd think the same if you knew his wife, "John said with a sad little smile.

 

"I didn’t bring you here to talk about him ... but to have fun," he said as he opened the door and looked for the switch to turn on the light.

 

Ian froze automatically when he finally saw the inside of the room. Space was huge and the floor was covered with trampoline and foam.

 

"When my father's friend died, he left this place to my father, but his wife doesn’t accept that and disputes the will ... So, for now, this place doesn’t belong to anyone. "John explained before concluding.

 

"But tonight, it's all yours."

 

Ian didn’t pray to join John, already jumped on the trampolines.

 

In less time than it took to say, Ian's legs began to fire, his head spinning and his mind freeing itself. Nothing else mattered except the present moment.

 

The room was filled with laughter and the thud of their jumps, each trying to go higher than the other.

 

John finally collapsing to the ground with a sigh of fatigue. Ian came to join him and amused himself for a moment in hopping near his friend to bounce him. He tangled his feet and finally collapsed on John who grabbed him automatically.

 

"Sorry!" Ian apologized simply trying to get up.

 

John tightened his arms around Ian, preventing him from getting up and plunged his eyes into his.

 

He approached him and gently placed his lips on his before resting his head on the floor.

 

Ian looked at him indecisively, unable to choose what to do. He didn’t have a pounding heart when John's lips touched his, he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach when he thought of him and never felt the urge to see him.

For all that, John was a good person, a nice guy who cared about him.

 

"Sorry," Said John, releasing the pressure of his arms around Ian.

 

"No! Don't apologize ... " Ian finally said, keeping his eyes fixed on John's eyes.

 

He stooped to gently kiss John before standing up and shyly proposing.

 

"Do you want to go to eat something? I'm hungry."

 

John willingly agreed and got up at the speed of light to follow Ian outside the building.

 

They spent the rest of the evening discussing everything and nothing as if nothing had happened. Then John accompanied Ian to his house, holding his hand before putting a chaste kiss on his lips and wishing him good night.

 

While getting ready to sleep, Ian realized that he had no trouble separating from John tonight.

He had a great evening with him, he had managed to forget Mickey for a moment and had lived something simple and basic.

None of the kisses exchanged with John made him lose his head, but on second thought he saw nothing that could stop him from going out with John.


	20. Part 3 - Episode 18 - First time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest.  
> He had moved in with John two days ago.  
> He still wasn’t completely convinced that this was the best idea, but he couldn’t stand waiting for Mickey to develop feelings for him. 
> 
> Moreover, he was certain that John was one of the best people he knew and he would always treat him very well.

Ian quickly got used to this change even though he had a moment of doubt about how to announce the news to Mariya.

The latter was about as attached as him to the idea that him and Mickey came out together.

 

Strangely she seemed to accept the situation really easily.

 

The time with John was calm and restful and helped Ian to think to something else than Mickey.

 

He soon realized that the only time he kept thinking about him was when he was alone in the house, without John at his side to distract his mind.

 

The next day he made the decision to change things, for his good, Mickey's and especially John's.

Staying at Mickey's when he was dating John was not fair to him, and Ian was upset every time he walked past the door of Mickey's room and had to calm his urge to enter. 

 

He talked about this idea with his father and then with John, and soon all three talk about letting Ian moving with John.

 

Of course, it might have been a hasty decision, but they knew that Clayton would be very rarely home and that it would be better for Ian to have company after school.

Moreover, John, having left school to start work, also needed to find a new home, closer to his job.

 

This time Ian wanted to announce to Mariya and Andrew himself that he was moving.

Mariya seemed on the verge of tears throughout their discussion but didn't try to hold him back.

 

With a smile, Mandy asked if she could now use Ian's room to study, and Ian read the surprise on her face when he told her she could make what she wanted about this room.

 

The young woman tried to threaten him, affirming that she would not return it to him and that he would have to sleep on the couch, but nothing change Ian's mind.

 

Clayton and John both helped Ian move his stuff to the small apartment he had rented with him.

 

Clayton had planned to stay at Mariya's and Andrew's for a few more weeks, enough to find a place.

 

Ian was almost relieved to see that his father had planned to spend the first night with them.

 

He didn’t regret his decision, but couldn’t help but be afraid of what would happen between him and John once alone.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest.

He had moved in with John two days ago.

He still wasn’t completely convinced that this was the best idea, but he couldn’t stand waiting for Mickey to develop feelings for him. 

 

Moreover, he was certain that John was one of the best people he knew and he would always treat him very well.

 

Sleeping in the same bed as John had been both natural and extremely disturbing.

 

He had known John for years now and considered him one of his closest friends.

As a result, he had no trouble sleeping in the same bed as him. However, now that he was officially a couple and they lived together, Ian knew that John was waiting for more than just kisses.

 

Clayton's presence the day before had delayed the deadline, but Ian didn’t want to force his boyfriend to wait any longer.

 

He stopped at the supermarket before returning and bought a pack of beer and two dishes for dinner.

 

He felt his heart beating wildly as he walked up to the steps to their apartment.

 

When he left this morning, he had kissed John's lips before fleeing.

 

He had thought about that kiss all day and could not help comparing it to the one he had had with Mickey.

 

He hadn't felt his heart explode in his chest, nor had wanted to capture John and never let him go again as he had wanted with Mickey.

 

He tried again to reason himself.

Certainly, it wasn’t the same as with Mickey, but that didn’t mean that it would not work.

 

Moreover, who today still believed in fairy tales?

 

He slowly opened the door, repeating in his head, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay", and stopped short in front of the spectacle that presented itself to him.

 

The lights in the apartment were all out and a multitude of candles covered the floor.

 

Ian put his shopping bag at his feet and closed the door before grabbing the bouquet in front of him.

He carried the flowers to his face and smelled the perfume.

 

Hydrangeas were his favorite flowers and it was difficult for him not to react to such attention.

He couldn’t help but think that Mickey probably didn’t know this detail, before hating himself for thinking about Mickey while John had put so much heart into this event.

 

He followed the candle-lit path to their room and smiled as he saw John standing in front of their bed.

He seemed almost as terrified as Ian, but unlike him seemed equally feverish.

 

He slowly approached Ian and grabbed his hand.

 

Ian automatically squeezed his fingers around the bouquet.

John walked over to him and kissed him softly before looking down at the flowers and asking.

 

"You like them?"

 

Ian nodded slowly, smiling.

 

"I know these are your favorites ... I think of you every time I see them," John admitted softly before guiding Ian to their bed.

 

Ian clung to the bouquet like a rescue buoy.

He knew that John would never force him into anything and that he had chosen to be here himself, but he couldn’t help but feel afraid.

 

He let go of the bouquet, however, when John wanted to drop it at the foot of the bed.

 

He couldn’t go back.

Not now.

Not after accepting.

He couldn’t do that to John.

 

He smiled softly when he put his hand on his cheek and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to his.

 

"I've been dreaming about this moment for so long ..." John said against Ian's mouth.

 

Ian remained perfectly still, knowing that he was completely unable to respond without melting into tears.

 

John gently slid his hands to Ian's neck to unbutton his shirt, but finally stopped halfway.

 

Ian looked at him astonished. His friend pursed his lips, his gaze sad, before buttoning Ian's shirt.

 

"What-"

 

"It is not fair-"

 

"John-"

 

"You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to," John said with a sad smile.

 

He stared at his friend again before affirming.

 

"I knew it from the beginning ... I knew you didn’t love me- I mean, not like you should love a boyfriend. But I thought it might still work ... I thought if I waited long enough if I was different- "

 

"John! I want to do it, "Ian said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

 

John restrained his friend before he could kiss him and said calmly.

 

"I don’t want you to force yourself, Ian. You're not supposed to force yourself ... And if you need to force yourself, that means it shouldn’t be done. Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter. I think I already knew it would not work, but I still wanted to try. Now I know we aren’t meant to be together. "

 

"I'm sorry," Ian said, looking down, tears in his eyes.

 

"Don’t be. It's not something you can control. Nobody can control who he falls in love with ... and you're not in love with me. "

 

"Sorry…"

 

"It's ok... I'll be ok."

 

"I'll- I'll go-"

 

"You can stay if you want. I don’t want to force you to leave. Even if you are no longer together, you can still live together ... "

 

"I- I think it would not be right for you," said Ian before adding.

 

"I'll pick up my things tomorrow ..."

  
  


John nodded sadly before accompanying Ian to the door.

 

"John ... I wanted to tell you that I would have liked to be in love with you. You are a great person. "

 

"Thank you ... I would have liked it too, but I know that no one can control these feelings. You can’t choose who you love or who loves you. "

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze into his chest. He knew exactly what John was talking about because he felt the same way for Mickey.

 

He looked up at his friend one last time before leaving the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information: I do not think at all like Ian when John wanted to sleep with him. Even if you have agreed to sleep with someone at one time, you can change your mind and decide that eventually no. It's called consent. Never feel indebted to someone because at one point you have accepted, you always have a choice.


	21. Part 3 - Episode 19 - You love me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was desperate, now, he was sure, just as he would never love John, Mickey would never love him.
> 
> This thought seemed to make him forget reality because he didn't notice the man who is now in front of him.

Ian had walked aimlessly, and not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Without thinking he had gone back to the veterinary practice where Mickey was working and had sat down in front of the facade, now only lit by the lampposts.

 

The rain began to wet the bitumen and his clothes, but his mind was too disconnected to realize it.

 

He kept on replaying the scene he had just had with John and still hearing his friend repeatedly say that it was impossible to control who you fell in love with, but especially who love you.

 

Ian couldn’t respond to John's feelings despite all the will had.

And now he knew that just as he would never love John, Mickey would never love him and he had to stop now if he didn’t want to suffer anymore.

 

He sighed deeply, wondering how and where he was going to live now that he was no longer with John.

He couldn’t go back to Mickey's house.

He had to find another place to go to.

 

Lost in his thoughts, unable to realize what was happening around him, Ian didn’t immediately notice Mickey in front of him.

 

"What are you doing here ?!" Mickey growled, attracting Ian's attention at the same time.

 

The young man, panicked by the unexpected arrival, looked around him, finally noticing where he was, the rain still wetting his clothes.

 

He stood up automatically and wanted to get around Mickey to get away but Mickey stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

"Tell me! What are you doing here?!? "Mickey growled again.

 

Ian jerked his arm away before staring at Mickey's eyes and groaning in his turn.

 

"Why do you care?!?"

 

"Michelle and Tammy told me what John had planned-" Mickey confessed before his voice broke as if crushed by fear.

 

"That doesn’t concern you-"

 

"Did you do it?!?" Mickey questioned, grabbing Ian's arm again.

 

"It doesn’t concern you! It's between John and me. "

 

"It concerns me!" Mickey growled, forcing Ian to get closer to him.

 

"Did you sleep with him?!?" Mickey asked again.

 

His face was red with rage, and his hair wet with rain now clung to his face.

 

"What if I tell you I did?!?" Ian questioned, his voice distorted by emotion.

 

"You have no right!"

 

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?!?" Ian asked violently, trying to shake off Mickey's grip.

 

"Who I am?!? I am the one you are in love with! "

 

"Not anymore," Ian said angrily before adding.

 

"I loved you for years! And you just pushed me away! I will not love you anymore! I don’t love you anymore! "

 

"You have no right! You love me! Not him! I forbid you to love anyone other than me! "Mickey growled to grab Ian's neck with his free hand and draw him to him for a passionate and brutal kiss.

 

Ian was speechless for a long time after Mickey broke their kiss, still unable to cope with what had happened.

 

"I forbid you to love anyone other than me ..." Mickey said again, this time more tenderly.

 

"This is the second time you kiss me ..." Ian said as unable to think of anything but Mickey's lips on his own.

 

"Actually it's more like the third, but you better stop counting now, you'll lose the count quickly," Mickey said tenderly before framing Ian's face with his hands and kissing him tenderly.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's top and pulled him closer to him as if he were afraid of letting go of him.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was unable to feel the rain that soaked his clothes, he was unable to understand where he was, the only thing he held in his mind was Mickey's hand trapping his own and the hope that was not a dream.

 

He still stared at Mickey in his apartment, unable to look away.

 

Mickey put his hand on Ian's cheek and pulled him back to him before kissing him tenderly.

 

Ian hugged his arms around Mickey's waist and pressed their bodies together.

 

Mickey took a step back after breaking their kiss and gently stared Ian in the eyes before sliding his hands to the buttons of his shirt.

 

Ian felt like his heart was going to explode such it was beating so hard.

This time it was not fear or apprehension he felt, but envy and excitement.

He had been dying for years now to be with Mickey and now that he did, he was afraid to say something that would break his hopes forever.

 

Mickey stopped motionless for a moment and Ian felt his heart squeeze into his chest.

 

"If you do not want-" Mickey started before being interrupted by Ian.

 

"Yes! Yes! I want!"

 

Envy seemed to resonate in Ian's voice as if his whole being can’t wait anymore.

 

Mickey amused himself for a moment with his condition before imprisoning his lips again and kissing him passionately.

 

"I warn you, you will always mine, just mine," Mickey said against Ian's mouth.

 

What might have seemed like a threat to everyone here seemed like a sweet promise that Ian wanted to hear again and again?

He crushed their bodies together again and pressed his lips to Mickey's.

 

Without separating his mouth from that of Ian, Mickey managed to undo each button of Ian's shirt and drag the fabric soaked by rain to the ground.

 

He quickly attacked the young man's belt, unable to stop.

 

Less than a minute later Ian was lying on Mickey's bed, completely naked, with the latter above him.

 

Ian felt himself blushing.

Mickey's gaze seemed to be studying all the curves of his body.

 

He crushed his hands on his face to try to hide the red that was blushing his cheeks.

 

Mickey gently slid his hands down his arms and then gently grabbed his wrists forcing Ian to position his arms on both sides of his face, making it completely accessible to Mickey.

 

"Don’t try to hide... I expect to see everything, and remember everything," he said leaning towards Ian.

 

He gently put his mouth in Ian's neck, pulling a groan of pleasure from him.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian stifled a scream as he opened his eyes. Mickey was lying in front of him, his eyes closed, his arms hugging Ian's waist.

Feeling Ian moving against him Mickey closed his grip a little more, preventing the young man from moving more.

 

Ian stopped, realizing his condition and nakedness. Mickey being himself totally naked against him it was impossible for him not to realize the erection that Ian vainly tried to conceal.

 

"Stop moving," growled Mickey without opening his eyes.

 

Ian felt his heart racing again in his chest as if he only realized now what had happened between him and Mickey.

 

He tried to hide his embarrassment by crushing his hands over his face, but Mickey drew him to him, forcing him to lie down on him. To avoid losing his balance, Ian instinctively put his hands on the bed and took hold of them.

Mickey quickly took the opportunity to kiss Ian.

 

"It's not worth hiding... Anyway, I've seen everything, and you know very well that I have an excellent memory." Mickey said with a smile before luring Ian to him for another kiss.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Ian had never been so nervous about entering Mariya and Andrew's home. He walked to the living room with Mickey at his side and it took a few moments for the occupants of the room finally notice their presence.

 

Mandy was also the first to realize their arrival and was surprised to see them both there.

 

"Mickey? I thought you weren’t coming back until next week. And why is Ian with you? "

 

Clayton looked up at his son, and surprised by his presence, asked anxiously.

 

"There is a problem with John? Something is wrong with the apartment? "

 

"Everything is okay," Ian said quickly, gesturing with his hands.

 

He didn’t want his father or Mickey's family to misunderstand what had happened, but he didn’t know how to explain the situation.

 

Before he could say anything, Mickey took his hand in his.

 

Ian turned to him and faced a smiling and visibly confident Mickey.

 

"Ian is going to come back here-" he said calmly before being cut by Mandy.

 

"Does that mean I have to take all my stuff out of his room?!?"

 

Mickey let out a small laugh.

Ian had a hard time knowing exactly what had caused this reaction. The grimace of surprise that Clayton, Andrew, and Mariya were displaying or Mandy's perfectly pragmatic reaction.

 

"No need. You can leave all your stuff in his old room, "Mickey said quietly.

 

Surprise and misunderstanding are read all the more on the faces of those around them.

And this time, also surprised, Ian turned to Mickey.

 

"My apartment is perfect for one person and is close to the university, but it is too far from high school and is not practical for two people. Ian will come back and I will come back here as often as I can. There is no need for him to resume his old room since he will sleep in mine. I would look for another apartment for next year depending on what he will do after high school. "

 

Everyone, Ian included, was silent about Mickey's explanation.

 

Mariya was finally the first to dare to ask.

 

"You will share your room? "

 

Her voice was impeded by misunderstanding as if she was afraid that the answer to that question would break all the hopes that Mickey had just created in her.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, sighing before saying simply.

 

"Unless you're against the idea, I thought it would be more convenient because we're going out together-"

 

A huge shout of joy filled the whole house and immediately Mariya began to jump for joy and run to Ian to take him in his arms.

 

Mickey stared at them for a few moments before pointing out to his mother.

 

"It looks like you love Ian more than your own son."

 

Mariya didn’t pay attention to her son's remark and continued to hug Ian.

 

"I knew it! Mandy was right! "Mariya said without thinking.

 

Mickey stared at his sister with a dark glare, understanding that she had informed their mother of what had happened in the hospital.

 

"You are dating?" Clayton asked uncertainly.

 

He had moved closer to Mickey and was now staring straight at him.

 

Mickey looked serious and nodded.

 

"You know he can’t do anything properly on his own?" Clayton questioned, obviously surprised by the turnaround.

 

Mickey nodded. Ian wanted to open his mouth to moan about his father but it was Mickey who spoke.

 

"That's why I don’t want to leave him alone anymore."

 

"Do you know he's talking all the time and he's saying a lot of things without thinking about it before?"

 

Mickey nodded again at Clayton's question.

 

"You know he can’t be reasoned when he has an idea in mind?"

 

Mickey smiled before nodding again.

 

Ian's gaze went quickly from Mickey to Clayton without him being able to decide what to say.

 

"And you know he's too dreamy, and too distracted when he gets lost in thought? He gets lost all the time because he's thinking of something else rather than looking at the road. And he listens more to his feelings than logic, and he is incapable of harming anyone and he is the most stubborn person I know, and the kindest ... "

 

Mickey just nodded and let Clayton continue.

  
  


Ian didn’t know how to react to what his father said. He began by listing all his defaults but now seemed to compliment him.

 

"He hasn’t always had an easy life, but he is tenacious. He is not very intelligent either ... "

 

"I know," Mickey said simply before smiling at Ian's black eyes.

 

"I know ..." he announced again before adding.

 

"I know he's not as smart as me, I know we don’t have the same interests, I know he never reacts like me. But I also know that since I know him I've changed and that's thanks to him. I know he's loaded with flaws, but to me they're qualities ... I know that despite being tall and beefy he's almost always unable to get by on his own, but I also know that he is very brave. That he is able to come to a veterinary practice filled with huge dog despite his fear, just to get what he wants. "

 

Ian looked down, embarrassed by the statement.

 

"I know I spent a long time pushing Ian away, and swearing I didn’t feel anything for him. At first, it was true, but at that moment I just didn’t feel anything for anyone. Then he interfered in my mind. I tried to lie to myself, to pretend that I didn’t feel anything for him. I tried to reason with myself, to live in a thoughtful way as I always did, but it had become impossible for me... I know it's not the most logical choice, the most thoughtful, but it's is the only one I can accept. I know it's selfish of me to want to hold Ian back now that he wants to go with someone else, but I know now that I will not stand to know him with anyone else. "

 

Clayton was silent for a moment in front of Mickey's speech before turning to his son and noticing the tears on his cheeks.

 

He turned his attention to Mickey before affirming.

 

"I know all this is between you two, and that my opinion isn’t important ... But Ian is what I have most valuable so please take care of him."

 

"I promise."

 

Clayton showed a smile. Mickey turned to his parents to check with them if his decision to bring Ian home wasn’t a problem, but he didn’t need to ask for anything to answer the question. His mother already had her phone taped to her ear, obviously busy hiring a mover team to get Ian's stuff back home, and his father stared at him with a small smile.

 

Wanting to take advantage of this moment of inattention, Mickey pulled Ian to his room, stammering an excuse to their respective father.

 

He slammed Ian against the door as soon as he closed it and pressed his body to his before kissing him.

 

Ian pushed him away slowly. His heart was beating fast and what had happened wasn’t helping him to calm down.

 

"Mickey our parents are next door," he stammered embarrassed.

 

Mickey amused himself with Ian's condition before affirming.

 

"My mother only dreams of one thing since she knows you... My father doesn’t seem more bothered by the idea, and yours has just given me his blessing ... "

 

He finishes his assertion against Ian's neck before softly making his lips dance on it.

 

Ian let out a small moan before pushing Mickey again and asserting.

 

"But they will hear us."

 

"In that case, it would be better for you to stay silent ..." Mickey whispered, his mouth pressed against Ian's ear before drawing him back to him and taking possession of his neck.

 


	22. Part 3 - Episode 20 - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot's dad blackmails Mickey's, to force Mickey to go out with his daughter.
> 
> Ian is afraid that Mickey will leave him or that something bad will happen to Andrew by his fault.

Ian had a hard time waking up to understand where he was.

This room was no stranger to him, but even if he had long dreamed of it, he still couldn’t realize he was waking up now in Mickey's room.

 

Without getting up, he turned in the bed, hoping to face Mickey, but stopped astonished when he noticed the young man's absence.

 

He straightened up and looked quickly around him. He was officially alone in the room.

 

He pulled himself out of bed and quickly grabbed his clothes dragging on the floor, still too disturbed by the idea of staying naked in this room.

Even though it had been several days since he had returned to Mariya and Andrew's, Ian was still struggling to make up his mind that he was actually in a relationship with Mickey.

 

Mickey had returned the day before and they had spent the evening together without leaving this room for a moment.

Although he knew it was only temporary, Ian still struggled to accept not being able to see Mickey during the week. He was trying to focus to school as much as he could during that time, but his mind was usually very quickly pushed to Mickey.

 

Ian walked slowly out of the room and headed for the living room.

 

None of the inhabitants of the house seemed to be present. For a moment, Ian wondered if he was not alone, but he finally perceived two voices coming from outside.

He had no trouble recognizing the voices of Mickey and Andrew and began to approach them.

He stopped, however, as soon as he could tell what they were talking about.

 

"If it was just the loss of one customer it would be fine. But I think he wants to make me lose all my clients, "growled Andrew.

 

"I'll talk to Margot to see if she can reason her father," said Mickey.

 

Andrew was silent for a moment before affirming.

 

"I don’t think it will change anything. For Margot's father, family matters more than anything. And I think he will not change his mind until you go out with his daughter. "

 

Ian felt his heart stop pounding for a moment and he quickly backed up to the room to rush into the bed and cover himself, hoping to be back a few moments before, when he hadn't heard anything.

 

He stayed like that for long minutes, trying to regain his composure and froze completely when the door of the room opened.

 

"Looks like Ian's still sleeping," Mickey whispered as he entered.

 

"Do you want to wait until he wakes up to go?" Andrew asked in a low voice.

 

"No. I already know he will not like the idea. Better to go now, hopefully, everything will be settled before he wakes up, "Mickey said closing the door behind them.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian had put what it had seemed like an eternity to get out of under that cover and find the address of the company of Margot's father.

 

Since he was the CEO of a large company, Ian knew he would have a hard time meeting him.

However, he didn’t want his relationship with Mickey to hurt Andrew in any way.

He was not ready to let Mickey go, not after waiting so long to be with him, but he could not stay idle either.

 

As he had imagined, the hostess had not agreed to let him see the CEO.

She had invited him out of the building and back later, once he made an appointment.

 

Ian tried to make her understand the situation, but the young woman was obviously not interested in what he wanted to tell her. She quickly called for security that forced Ian to leave the company's premises.

 

Although he now knew that it would be impossible for him to meet Margot's father inside the office of his company, Ian did not admit defeat and posted himself at the entrance.

 

It did not take long for him to understand that there the security guards could not get him away and he could wait for Margot's father to come out of the office to talk to him.

 

He began to feel his legs aching after an hour standing in front of the entrance. He did not give up, however, and sat, always determined to see Margot's father to plead Andrew's case.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket several times but did not let go for fear of leaving the entrance too long eyes and Margot's father did not escape him.

 

Several passers-by and employees of the company looked at him with pity but he decided not to pay attention.

 

Andrew and his family welcomed him and his father and took care of them.

Andrew had accepted them as members of his family, and now he was losing everything he had built up all these years because of his selfishness.

 

"What are you doing?!?" Growled a voice behind him.

 

Ian turned around, recognizing Mickey's voice and frowned to be able to see his face despite the light behind him.

 

"I heard you this morning and I wanted to see Margot's father make him change his mind," admitted Ian, looking down.

 

Mickey grabbed his hand and tried to force him to get up, but Ian resisted.

 

"It's my fault if Margot's father doesn’t want to work with your father anymore," he growled.

 

"Bullshit! It's not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong, "Mickey said, trying to force Ian to get up again.

 

Again Ian resisted.

 

"If you didn’t go out with me, if you had stayed with Margot-" Ian started before being interrupted by Mickey.

 

"Do you want to break up?"

 

"NO! NO!"

 

"It looks like that..."

 

 He stared into Mickey's eyes before declaring fervently.

 

"I know it's selfish for me not to want to let you go even if it means losing all his clients to your father, but I can’t lose you. ... I know it's selfish, so I want to at least do something good for Andrew, I want to at least try. I can’t let you go, but I can at least try to arrange things differently... "

 

Mickey was silent for a few moments.

Ian had trouble knowing if his speech was enough to convince Mickey or if the young man was going to try to force him to return.

 

Still silently, Mickey finally sat next to Ian before grumbling.

 

"Okay, we're staying, but if he's not out before it's dark, we'll come back. And that even if I have to carry you to the house. "

 

Ian let out a chuckle before he pulled himself together in front of Mickey's dark eyes.

 

"You know, I've never been in a relationship with Margot ..." Mickey said softly as he stared at the building's eyes.

 

Ian kept silent, unable to let any words out of his mouth. Mariya had long since claimed that Mickey was gay, and he himself had the strong conviction, but more than once he had forced himself to see the truth and accept that Mickey could have feelings for a woman.

 

"When I met Margot, I realized that we had a lot in common. We liked the same things and she was about as smart as me ... "

 

Ian felt his heart pinch as he heard Mickey talk about Margot.

 

"At that moment I told myself that it would not be a bad idea to put myself in a relationship with her. It would have been simple, practical and logical ... The fact that I don’t have any attraction for her wasn't a problem for me. There are plenty of people who are in couple with people who don’t attract them and that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t work. For all that it has never been further, I never tried to change our relationship ... The logic would have wanted me to do it, but every time Margot to try something I pushed her back without really understanding why. When my father and his father started talking about this contract, I again thought about what a relationship with Margot could bring me. I didn’t intend to take over my father's law practice, but I knew that uniting our two families would be beneficial. I was never attracted to women, but even knowing that a relationship with Margot seemed the most logical choice ... "

 

Ian had grabbed the fabric of his pants and was now firmly twiddling his fingers.

 

"I knew that Margot was planning to take advantage of the Mayor's evening to change our relationship. She thinks it's up to the men to take the first step, but as far as I knew she was ready to take the lead and I expected to accept her proposal. "Mickey said, his gaze still fixed on the reception of the building.

 

"And then you disappeared ... Clayton told me you were with John. At that time something changed in me, actually, it had happened to me several times. I felt my heart tighten and for a moment nothing seemed logical to me. While I planned to put myself in a relationship with Margot, all of a sudden it made no sense to me anymore. I avoided Margot all evening, unable to understand what the logic wanted me to do. Then I tried to calm down and think about what was happening, but each time you did something that made me lose my sense of reality. "

 

Ian didn’t know how to react to Mickey's confession. He kept staring at him silently, unable to know if he wanted to hear the rest of the story, or if those memories were too painful for him.

 

"You started spending more time with John, but I thought you'd come back ... you always came back. And then you announced that you were going to live with him, that you were in a relationship- "

 

Mickey suddenly seemed much more tense, as if these confessions brought to the surface all the feelings he had experienced at that moment.

 

"At that moment I was afraid. I was afraid you would not come back and nothing would make sense anymore. Everything always seemed logical to me, everything in my life had always followed rules, but at that moment nothing seemed normal anymore. I tried to persuade myself that it was not important, I had lived for years without knowing you, so I didn’t understand why I couldn’t go on without you ... I thought it was just that I used to have you next to me and your departure just changed my habits, that's why I was disturbed. At that moment I knew that I was fooling myself, but I could not accept another way of thinking. And then your friends came to find me. They explained everything that John had planned for your first night alone in your new apartment, they told me about your future with him- "

 

Ian noticed Mickey's clenched fists, his joints whitened by the pressure.

 

"My world exploded at that moment. All I tried to forget came back to me in the face. I wanted to scream, imagining that he could touch you, that he could be with you ... "

 

Ian put a hand on Mickey's and smiled softly at him as he finally turned to look at him.

 

Mickey turned his hand and interlaced his fingers with Ian's.

 

"I know for years that I have no interest in women ... But even if I loved men, I had never been attracted like that by someone ... Everyone says that when you fall in love you physically react in a totally different way with that person. This idea has always seemed stupid, illogical for me. Yet I realized that I was different when I was close to you and that I was unable to accept that anyone else could have that ... I never had been jealous of anyone in all my life, and although it still seems illogical to me, I was jealous of John. Jealous to die. "

 

Ian felt Mickey's fingers tighten against his. He wanted to promise him that nothing had happened between him and John, to tell him that nothing could have happened, but Mickey spoke again.

 

"All that to say that I don’t regret my choice ... It's maybe selfish and illogical, but I want to be with no one but you, and I forbid you to leave me."

 

Mickey looked away to rest on the reception, but he couldn’t hide the red that lit up Ian's cheeks.

 

The latter wiped the tears that had beaded at the corners of his eyes and stared at the entrance to the building look, not without a smile.

 

*-*-*

 

Opening his eyes Ian had the unpleasant surprise of finding the empty bed again. He quickly turned to the rest of the room to see if Mickey was there, but he was the only one in the room.

 

Mickey had forced him back after they had spent the day in front of Margot's father's building. He had carried him to the bed and both had spent the night in each other's arms without saying a word.

 

Ian was about to get up when the bedroom door opened, revealing Mickey.

 

"I didn’t think you'll waking up before I came back," he admitted simply closing the door behind him.

 

"Where did you go?" Ian questioned, doubting the legitimacy of his question.

 

"I went to see Margot," Mickey admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Instinctively, Ian grabbed the sheets and squeezed them. Mickey gently put his hand on Ian's before continuing his explanation.

 

"I wanted her to help me talk to her father ... I was hoping to be able to change his mind."

 

"Did it work?" Ian quizzically asked.

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before confessing.

 

"Yes, but not exactly thanks to me ... Her father offered me a deal... He stays client of my father and doesn't push other customers to leave with him if I go out with Margot- "

 

"What?!? He doesn’t have the right-"

 

"Calm down," Mickey ordered with a smile before adding.

 

"I refused! I have no intention of letting this guy decide on my life even if it means suffering the consequences. And I think Margot either didn’t like her father talking about her like that. I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she wasn’t very motivated to help me, but at that moment she understood what her father was really doing and she didn’t like the idea that her father is trying to manipulate someone to force him to go out with her, as if she were part of a contract between two companies. "

 

Mickey let out a small laugh before affirming.

 

"That was was pretty terrifying. Margot was out of her ... and finally, her father agreed to back down. Margot made him promise never to interfere in her personal affairs anymore and to apologize to my father. "

 

"He's not going to leave?" Ian asked anxiously misunderstood.

 

"No, everything should be fine for my father. And I think he too will make sure now that to never mix personal and professional life again. "Mickey said seriously.

 

"That means we can really be together?" Ian asked.

 

Mickey flicked Ian's forehead and looked gloomy as he stared at him.

 

"I already told you, I would not let anyone else decide if we can be together or not!"

 

Ian bit his lips to stop himself from smiling.

 

"I have a gift for you." Affirmed Mickey before pulling out a metal chain from his pocket .

 

Ian watched him intrigued before realizing that a small disc was hanging at the end of the chain.

 

"That-" It's impossible to finish his sentence.

 

Mickey smiled and opened the chain closure for the tether it on Ian's necklace.

The young man remains motionless, lest any movement should break that moment.

 

He didn’t look down on the little disk hanging on the chain until Mickey had hung it up. He no longer hoped to get that button one day.

Certainly it was probably futile, but it was the irrefutable proof that he was now with Mickey.

 

Mickey let out a little laugh before putting a hand on either side of him and moved closer, forcing the young man to lie down.

 

"I was hoping to sort all of it out before you woke up to enjoy the day as I want it rather than sitting in front of a building ..."

 

Ian was dying to lure Mickey to kiss him, but even after Mickey's confession he still had a hard time accepting the idea that Mickey could really want to be with him.

 

"Do you plan to stay still like this for a long time?" Mickey growled, realizing Ian's condition.

 

The young man felt all his fears volatilize for a moment and grabbed Mickey's neck to draw him to him and kiss him.

 


	23. Part 3 - Mickey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has never seen any interest in love feelings and unfortunately for Ian even now it remains a totally mysterious field for him. Now Mickey only thinks of one thing, to fix his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have patiently followed this story to its conclusion and encouraged me to the end. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡  
> I hope this last chapter will please you (灬♥ω♥灬)

"Ian! Where are you? "Mickey growled as he entered their apartment.

 

Ian poked his head out of the kitchen door to look at Mickey before asking almost defensively what was happening.

 

Disturbed by Ian's presence in the kitchen, Mickey almost forgot the cause of his annoyance.

 

"Please tell me you're not cooking," Mickey ordered.

 

Even though Ian liked cooking a lot he had a hard time following a recipe to the end without something going wrong. Mickey had forbidden him to cook anything until he or his mother was around.

 

"I was just making coffee," Ian grumbled.

 

Mickey knew that Ian didn’t like the idea of not being able to cook alone, but just imagining the young man with a knife in his hands was giving Mickey cold sweats.

 

"Ok ..." Mickey mumbles before finally remembering why he had come home from his parents so quickly.

 

"Tell me ... You would not know by chance why my mother was flipping through wedding magazines?" Mickey questioned leaning against the kitchen door.

 

Ian froze instantly before turning to Mickey and asking.

 

"Did you go to your parents ...?"

 

"Yes. And I think my mother was as surprised as you. I would be surprised if it's for her given that my parents are already married, and that's not going to be for Mandy ... So? Do you have something to tell me?"

 

Ian looked away and tried to get out of the room, his coffee in his hand mumbling.

 

"No…"

 

Unconvinced by his answer, Mickey followed him to the living room where Ian had settled to review.

 

"Ian? Answer me honestly, "ordered Mickey staring at Ian.

 

Ian stared at his cup of coffee before finally confessing.

 

"We maybe talked about it together- But just to see when that would be possible- I mean between our studies and work and- And then Mariya was so happy at this idea that I didn’t manage to stop her... "

"You did not manage or you did not want to stop her?" Asked Mickey septic.

 

Ian was silent, but the answer was on his face.

 

Mickey sighed before heading to the kitchen. Ian panicked quickly and grabbed hold of his hand before asking.

 

"You are angry?"

 

Mickey couldn’t repress a smile at Ian's expression. It was probably a little sadistic on his part but he liked to see Ian react so quickly when it came to their future together. Nobody but Ian made him react and he liked the idea that it was so reciprocal.

 

"I'm just planning on making a coffee and coming to study with you," said Mickey as a simple answer.

 

Once again, Mickey amused himself with the embarrassment that was filling Ian's face. 

Even after several years of being in a relationship, he could not help but enjoy his reactions.

 

He quickly prepared himself a coffee before coming to sit next to Ian and take a look at the open books in front of him.

 

"It was not the same chapter you were studying yesterday?" Mickey asked as he noticed the title of the chapter.

 

Ian pursed his lips before confessing.

 

"I didn’t understand everything... And I'm afraid of doing something stupid during the exam."

 

Mickey sighed for a long time before finally bringing his chair closer to Ian's and leaning over his book to explain the contents.

 

Even after all this time, Mickey still had the impression of coming back years ago when he explained his lessons to Ian so that he could reach the top 100.

He had also helped Margot's brother Hugo with his revisions after the latter asked him, but he didn’t like it as much as when he taught Ian. Ian always tried to do his best and to understand everything, even though he had a lot of trouble. He was totally involved in his studies to become a nurse and was on track to get there.

 

*-*-*

 

Mickey was writing his latest report required by his teacher when a young man came to sit in front of him and began to stare at him with a smile.

 

"What do you want?" Mickey snarled, not leaving his screen.

 

"You're Mickey Milkovich aren’t you?" The newcomer questioned.

 

"So?"

 

"I would like to go out with you," the stranger said simply.

 

Mickey stopped writing his report and looked up at the man sitting in front of him before lowering the screen of his computer and saying with disdain.

 

"I'm not interested."

 

He picked up the rest of his stuff and walked out of the room without looking back.

 

* - * - *

 

"That guy keeps looking at you," Margot said, pointing to one of the rows of seats in front of them.

 

Mickey glanced at the person pointed by Margot before focusing on the class.

 

Since this morning this guy seemed to follow Mickey absolutely everywhere.

Mickey wasn’t trying to really pay attention, but it was hard not to notice its persistence.

 

"Do you know him?" Asked Margot, intrigued by the persistent gaze of the stranger.

 

"Not really, he just told me he wanted to go out with me," said Mickey most naturally.

 

Margot's reaction quickly caught the attention of the whole class, and she apologized quickly before turning her attention back to Mickey.

 

"Going out with you? Everyone knows you're in a relationship, "she mumbled.

 

Mickey knew that Margot was right. From Ian's first day in college, it had been impossible for anyone to ignore the fact that they were in a relationship. Many students and even some teachers were skeptical about the truth of Ian's words, but they had come to the obvious when Mickey had confirmed them.

 

The class ended quickly and even before Mickey had time to get up, the stranger was in front of him, smiling.

 

"Hello again. My name is Max. "

 

"HELLO MAX." Grumbled Margot next to Mickey to get his attention.

 

Max gave him a distracted glance before turning his attention to Mickey and asking.

 

"I guess you go to the library. Do you mind if I go with you."

 

Mickey looked at him astonished before saying simply.

 

"Do what you want."

 

Max followed them to the library, quickly trying to get as close as possible to Mickey, task Margot tried to make as much difficult as the can.

 

After the problem between their fathers, Mickey and Margot had remained friends. To tell the truth, their friendship was now much stronger than before and Margot had totally forgotten about going out with Mickey, especially since, contrary to all that he could have imagined, Ian and Margot proved to be full of common point.

 

The young man's behavior seemed to quickly hit Max's nerves. He stopped in front of her, looking defiantly demanding.

 

"Why are you bothering me?!? Who are you?!? Mickey's girlfriend?!? "

 

Margot was not intimidated and strongly affirmed.

 

"I am his friend. And the friend of his boyfriend. So you'll stop turning around like that. Mickey is in couple! "

 

Mickey contented himself with ignoring their argument and continuing towards the library.

If this guy wanted to follow him everywhere he didn’t care, he had no interest in him and didn’t intend to tire of paying any attention to him.

 

Max and Margot joined him quickly, visibly still angry at each other, but forced to silence by the librarian.

 

Mickey was surprised to see Ian arrive shortly after and waved him to sit down with them.

 

Ian stopped next to Mickey, staring at Max, who was devouring Mickey's eyes.

 

Not planning to see Max again anytime soon, Mickey didn’t even bother to make the presentations and just went back to reading, a little more relaxed by Ian's presence.

 

Without him knowing why Ian left the library without a word before the end of the hour and sent a message to him that he would spend the evening at Michelle's.

 

Mickey chose not to pay attention to this change in behavior, planning to talk to Ian when he returned.

 

* - * - *

 

Mickey was intrigued by the blows on the front door. Ian obviously had a key and had no need to hit before going home.

 

He was surprised to find John on his doorstep. The latter sent his fist to meet Mickey's cheek before he could say anything.

 

"I told you to pay attention to him!" John growled as he stepped toward Mickey who was trying to get up.

 

Mickey raised a hand to stop John from moving further before asking.

 

"What are you talking about!?!"

 

"Ian, asshole! When you picked up his things at our apartment, you promised me that you would pay attention to him and that you would never hurt him. "

 

"I didn’t do anything to hurt Ian!"

 

"So you explain to me why he was crying in my parents' living room for a few hours?!?"

 

Mickey was silent about John's accusation. He didn’t see a single reason that could have pushed Ian to put himself in this state. Nothing happened.

 

"I didn’t do anything," Mickey said in a totally panicked voice.

 

Mickey had always understood everything and controlled everything in his life, except for Ian. And now he found himself in a situation where he did not know how to react.

 

"That's what I'm blaming you for," said John.

 

Mickey looked at him astonished, unable to understand what he was saying.

 

"Max! Does that name tell you something?"

 

Mickey frowned and concentrated a few moments before remembering this man.

 

"What about Max?"

 

"Didn’t you think letting this guy undress you with his eyes, while your boyfriend was next to you, might be a bad idea?" John asked.

 

"I didn’t do anything with Max! I don’t give a shit about this guy! "Growled Mickey.

 

"Well! You should have made it clear! What did you think? That Ian would not be jealous of seeing you like that?!? "

 

"Jealous?" Mickey repeated as if that word did not make sense.

 

"Yes, jealous!"John grunted before he realized Mickey's condition and realized.

 

"You really don’t understand anything about relationships, don't you?"

 

Mickey looked up at him, but instead of being scared, John burst out laughing.

 

"My God! Mickey Milkovich ignores something! "John amused himself, holding his ribs.

 

"Stop laughing and explain this shit!" Mickey ordered annoyed by his behavior.

 

John wiped away the tears of joy that still ran down his cheeks before explaining.

 

"Ian is jealous because you didn’t tell this guy he was your boyfriend."

 

"But Ian knows we're going out together."

 

"Yes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like the idea that others know it ... I don't know why but you are rather popular and full of people trying to approach you. It's not easy for Ian ... Imagine how you could felt if guys turn around him- "

 

John stopped short when he caught Mickey's glare. He was silent for a moment before regaining enough confidence in him to assert.

 

"And now imagine that Ian doesn’t tell them anything, let them stay around him. Well, that's what he felt right now. It may not be the reality, but it doesn’t prevent it from hurting. "

 

Mickey stayed silent for a few moments, staring at John before asking.

 

"Is Ian still with your parents?"

 

"Yes, he had just fallen asleep when I left."

 

Mickey grabbed his keys and wallet before pushing John out of the apartment and asserting.

 

"I have to go somewhere. Take care of Ian until tomorrow morning for me, please. "

 

*-*-*

 

Mickey had a hard time resisting the urge to run into John and Michelle's parents’ to force Ian to go home.

Knowing him asleep and with a friend, he had preferred to wait until the next day to find him especially since it gave him more time to do things as he wished.

 

It was an Ian with a blushed face and a lack of sleep that came out of John's parents' that morning.

 

Mickey could easily see his apprehension when the young man became aware of his presence in front of the entrance, and he promised himself to pay more attention to Ian's feelings so he would never see this expression again.

 

He motioned him to get into the car and just drove in silence to their destination.

 

Visibly aware of not being on his way to college, Ian asked timidly.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise," Mickey said before focusing on the road again.

 

He finally stopped next to a pier and took Ian's hand to force him to follow.

 

Even once in the boat, Ian kept silent. He looked around as if something would help him understand what was going on.

 

Mickey buried his hand in his pocket and squeezed it gently, trying to calm the beating of his heart.

 

It wasn’t until several minutes later that Ian finally lifted his eyes from the ground and noticed the huge floating barge he was heading for.

Surprise and misunderstanding could be read on his face.

 

Mickey smiled as he noticed the number of flowers decorating the barge.

 

He motioned for Ian to follow him and guided him to a ladder to dock on the barge.

 

Both remained silent until the boat returned to the shore leaving them alone.

 

"I know I don’t always act like everyone." Mickey announced, breaking the silence.

 

"I know that sometimes I give the impression of not paying attention to things or people ... But I want you to know that whatever happens, you are always the most important person for me."

 

Ian remained silent and motionless in front of Mickey's speech, unable to understand what was happening to him.

 

"I know that my behavior hurt you. I still have trouble admitting it, but it's only thanks to John that I understood it... I'm not very good at that sentimental stuff... He explained to me why you reacted like you did. For me there is no doubt to have, I only want you in my life- "

 

"Me too Mickey!" Said Ian, visibly panicked.

 

"I know. I know. " Announced Mickey to reassure him before adding.

 

"I know it's the same for you, but I also know that you need people to know it."

 

Ian lowered his head as embarrassed by this statement.

 

"I don’t want to criticize you at all. Not at all! "Said Mickey, panicked at the thought of worsening the situation.

 

He sighed slowly and tried to regain possession of his means before affirming.

 

"I don’t care what others think, but what you feel is important to me. I don’t want you to go away even for a minute, and if I have to change for that I'll do it ... "

 

Mickey was certain, Ian didn’t know what to say anymore. He was usually was so talkative but now seemed totally unable to utter a single word.

 

"Several years ago a young man stopped in front of me and handed me a love letter. Since that day my life has rocked. All I knew was left to the unknown. And I don’t regret it for a second. If there is one thing that is perfectly sure for me, it is that I want to continue all my life with you. I want you Ian Gallagher by my side, and I intend to show it to everyone. "

 

Mickey buried his hand in his pocket before pulling out a small box covered with black velvet and kneeling on the floor.

 

Ian put both hands on his mouth to stifle a groan of surprise.

 

"Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you want to marry me?" Mickey finally asked just before Ian flung himself into his arms.

 

Before he could say anything more, Ian crushed his lips on his, trapping them in a kiss.

 

"We'd better get up before our parents think we're going to make love." Mickey said as he managed to leave Ian's lips.

 

Ian looked at him panicked before getting up and looking at the shore. The boat that had dropped them here was making a route back to them and he could easily distinguish several people on board.

 

"You didn’t believe that I had managed to do it all alone. As soon as I had your father's blessing, I told my mother who organized everything. You should have seen her wake up the boat owner in the middle of the night, like if her life depended on it. "Mickey amused himself.

 

Ian stared at him, his eyes full of tears before he jumped into his arms again.

 

"I love you," he growled, hugging Mickey's body.

 

"I love you too," Mickey said, squeezing him even closer.

 

* - * - *

  
  
  


Despite being in the middle of the week and the very short time they had to organized this event, Mickey and his mother still managed to get all Ian's family and friends to share this moment with them.

 

Mickey watched for a moment as his fiancé admired the ring on his finger, unable to hold back a smile, and realized that he too couldn’t hide his joy. Seeing Ian happy was probably what made him the happiest man in this world.

 

He had decided to become a doctor after seeing him so desperate about the fate of this child who shared Mandy's hospital room.

 

At that moment he had wanted to do everything possible to help this child and make Ian smile again.

 

He still didn’t know if he would ever be able to heal someone, but he would probably try with all his heart if only to see Ian smile like today.


End file.
